RWBY: ENRG
by Arrekusu
Summary: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! GO LOOK AT THE LATEST UPDATE!
1. Preview 1 The Freelancer

**_A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I would love constructive criticism and any advice to make this story better, but no flames plz. Thank you!_**

 ** _Guess the references! ^_^_**

 **Update: Yep! I re-edited this preview, it was kinda bland and didn't really explain things well, so fixed it was**

* * *

 _Whatever happens...Happens, something marvelous or something tragic. But we can decide how it will change us, because our future isn't written. It will lie in the choices we make...Because the future...Is ours to decide..._

 **Preview 1: The Freelancer**

It was a bright night in the world of Remnant, with the partially shattered moon being its only light source. As our perspective changes, it is now switched to a forest, a pretty leafy area, unable to see what was happening in that said forest.

But as we keep going in the forest, we now see a figure that looks to be around 5'8", it was a male who had messy, yellow hair with matching colored eyes, a dark brown button-up long sleeve shirt, black jeans, Black Converse shoes, and and unbuttoned black trench coat to finish his traveler-like, look.

As we see this said figure walking, he had an Ipod shuffle in his left hand as he pressed play in his Ipod, he put on yellow headphones as the music started to boom through his headphones.

 *** Insert _Staying Alive_ by Beegees***

As this said song boomed through his ears, he also sung the song to the beat, surprisingly getting the high key to match with his voice.

" _Well you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born…"_

As he kept walking, there was a shadow of an unknown creature creeping up towards him. This creature was known as the Grimm, and this type of Grimm as an Ursa, ready to strike him at any moment. But as the Ursa was about to attack this man, something happened that many would consider, "Pure Luck".

" _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliiiiiiive~"_

As the hunter sung this excerpt of the song, he obliviously dodged the incoming slash from the dark creature. The Ursa tried again, but to no avail. Apparently due this huntsman's sheer luck, the Ursa growled in rage, releasing a blood-curdling roar and released a lethal slash at him.

But yet again, he dodged it. But it costed him his headphones in the process because as he took out his headphones, the Ursa slapped it off his hands. Causing them to fly out and breaking.

" ***Humming*** Hm? What the- what happened to my headphones?" The figure wondered

He looked around his area to check where they flew, but didn't have a visible sight of where they were at

"Where did they go- " He said to himself

But right when he turned around, his face met where the body of the Grimm was, and started to roar at him.

 ***ROOOOOAR***

"Oh! Hi there! Did you see some yellow headphones anywhere? I'm wondering where they got placed at...Did you see 'em?"

 ***ROOOAR***

"Ooookay, I take that back, you actually want to eat me!"

As the blonde teen ran as fast as he could while at the same time was trying not to be turned into mincemeat by the large Grimm. Eventually, the blonde happened to hide in the bushes where the dark creature couldn't see him. This blonde guy hiding in the bushes is Evan Attai, he's something like a hero to this story.

" ***Pant**Pant*** Phew, that was a close one! I should watch my back more often next time, at least there was no tall guy in a suit with no face right behind me, Hehe…"

As Evan got out of the bushes, he looked around his area to find the Ursa. As he thought the Ursa couldn't find him, he got out of the bushes, only the see the Ursa, causing it and him to share a look at each other. Then all of a sudden, everything went black and white.

 ***Insert Morgan Freeman***

At this moment Evan knew

...

He F***ed up

Then everything went back to its regular color

 ***ROOOAR***

Evan pulled his head back from the force of the Ursa's roar, after it finished. He crinkled his nose, then leaving a disgusted emotion to his face

"Guh, you need to brush your teeth there buddy-wait a minute..."

Evan looked down at his feet and saw a familiar yellow headphones, looking closer, he saw that the left speaker broke off of the headphones, exposing some of the wires of the device. he looked at the Ursa and back at the headphones; his left eye started twitching. He put two and two together and realized the Grimm stalking him was the one that broke his headphones.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BROKE MY HEADPHONES!"

Right when Evan screamed that at the top of his lungs, he punched the Ursa so hard in the head that the grimm flew quite a few feet until the grimm slid on the ground, turning into dust.

"OOOOOOOWIE! That hurt! Maybe I should not have done that next time, maybe someone with more punching power should do that, not me."

 ***Howl***

Evan turned his head around and saw more familiar looking shadows that resembled wolves in the distance and realized what they were

"Crap, beowoulves…"

 ***Howling intensifies***

Because of Evan's screaming, whining, and the bone-rattling punch he made, it attracted a pack of beowoulves to where they all circled around him. He just did a 360 degree turn to see the whole group of beowoulves that are trying to overwhelm him and just simply shrugged his shoulders

" ***Sigh*** I'm just a traveler for fun, can we at least talk about this? Wait a minute, you can't…But can I at least have a break for an hour or two?"

The beowoulves jumped as one just to get a nice, juicy, meaty meal called "Evan" (Lol, that sounded weird). But Just as simple as a snap of Evan's fingers, everything froze.

" ***Sigh*** These things never learn, don't they?" He mumbled to himself

As time was still frozen, he pulled out a flat, metallic looking object that turned to a chokutō with a 10" hilt and a 32" black blade and attacked the time-stricken beowoulves. But what was interesting about the weapon was that it was reverse-bladed, but was able to still slice the beowoulves despite the blunt edge. He cut the first one in half, struck the next one with a vertical slash, and kept on slicing and dicing grimm, while the point of view of the reader kept on flashing to one point of him slicing one grimm then the next.

It may have seemed like he didn't do anything, but right when he snapped his fingers again, time resumed. And all the Grimm fell on the dirty floor of the forest, bits and pieces of themselves, with some trees on the way.

" ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*** Well, I think that covers that…I think….."

Right when Evan said that, everything turned to a flash of light…He saw himself get hit in the back of the head by another Ursa with the result of him losing his aura, hitting a few trees, and getting knocked out, becoming free food for the grimm. And then the vision ended, with Evan now knowing that he can change his future. He ducked from the attack from the grimm and turned around, turning his weapon to a high-caliber sniper rifle and shooting the Ursa in the head and blowing it clean off.

"Headshot." Evan said with a gruff and deep voice

He then slightly chuckled and turned his weapon back to its compact form

"Man, that was fun. Haven't done anything that exhilarating in a whil-OOF!" Evan said before he was interrupted by a sudden hit to the side of his head by a hidden Ursa

The kinetic energy from the hit caused him to break a few trees and hit a few before hitting a bigger tree with his back and sliding down. The Ursa tracked him down, finding him lying there with his unkempt hair hiding his eyes. Right as the Ursa was about to attack him, its head disappeared unimaginatively fast because Evan drew his weapon to where it shifted to a Smith & Wesson .500 Magnum, causing the Ursa to fall on its back and dissipate to black dust.

" ***Groan*** Geez, I wish my visionary abilities could see everything...Oh well..." Evan said as he got up and shifted his weapon back to its compact form

As he got up, he turned his body around again and whistled _Smooth Criminal_ by Michael Jackson as he kept on walking, unknown to where his journey will take him.

" _You've been hit by, you've been hit by, a SMOOTH CRIMNAL!"_ He sang while snapping his fingers in unison.

* * *

 **Bio:**

Name: **Evan Attai**

Age: **36 (able to do this because of his semblance)**

Semblance: **Time manipulation**

Description of semblance: **Evan creates an area by snapping his fingers, being a** **ble to freeze and slow down time for a certain amount of time. can also see him and other people's possible deaths due to seeing future events.**

Abilities: **E** **ndurance, strength, speed, agility, and reaction time due to how much training he has done over his years, also the strongest member of his team**

Draw backs: **Is kind of a glass cannon aura wise due to having slightly below average strength of aura, but made up for dodging abilities, endurance, and visionary techniques, but can backfire**

Personality: **Happy, confident, lazy, whimsical, and a bit serious when the time comes**

 **Likes to have a lot of fun because despite being the leader, he is the most careless of the group, cares about people more than himself, always wants to do his best to support his friends and teammates. He can get angry pretty easily, but likes sweets and gets bored easily.**

Weapon: **C** **hokutō**

Name: **Ambassador**

Description:

 **Compact form is a flat, metallic object that resembles a metallic ruler**

 **Base weapon is a Shirasaya Ninjato**

 **Secondary weapons are a high caliber sniper rifle and a .500 S &W magnum**

Inspirations:

The Doctor from _Doctor Who_

Vash from _Trigun_

Kenshin Himura from _Rurouni Kenshin_

Gintoki Sakata from _Gintama_

Shulk from _Xenoblade Chronicles_

Things you should know about him:

 **His sword's blade is reverse bladed, meaning he needs to turn the blade around to cut**

 **Has never killed a person and vows not to for a reason**

Voice Actor: **Johnny Yong Bosch**

* * *

Edited on 10/27/2016: **I kinda fixed up somethings on this story, wasn't satisfied on some points, felt too bland, so I fix...**


	2. Preview 2: The Icy Ninja

**A/N: Wow! Another chapter already! (Yep, there is)** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Preview 2: The Icy Ninja**

 _Defend anyone who is in danger. Don't take to mind what they look like, because that could be the unwise choice anyone can make..._

Shouting and screaming was heard around the city, half-human, half-animal people known as faunus were protesting for faunus rights. The faunus were never treated equal, mostly monsters, and they were always treated harshly among the human race, though there were people that did treat faunus equally, they were not seen most of the time. And the teenager that was crouching on the edge of a roof was one of those people that treated the faunus, maybe a little too much, who knows why. The boy was thinking what might happen to the faunus for the protest they were holding.

 ***Sigh*** "These faunus are not knowing what may happen to them, even after the White Fang attacked them a week ago, but they are still going. Persistent are they?"

This is Neel Calfuray, a 17-year-old with icy, blue hair and red eyes with a blue scarf and black long sleeve shirt and navy blue dress pants. He always had worried about the faunus and what their future may be, but ever since the White Fang have gone violent and attacked the last protest, he was starting to doubt the faunus heritage was going to have a peaceful future. But he was there watching the protesters for a reason, he had a feeling the White fang were going to strike back, with more violence. And he was right...

Right when we saw a white fang vehicle, he mumbled to himself, saying:

"D***, they are here already?! I almost lost my guard there, can't imagine what could have happened if they got close and started hurting others."

White fang soldiers started loading guns and arming themselves, but right when they started to shoot behind the crowd, a giant block of ice blocked the bullets from hurting the protesters, but it wasn't the firing guns that got their attention, it was the block of ice because it blocked the sun's view on them. When the protesters turned around, they saw a figure with a unusually large blue scarf in front of them.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW! YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SHOT, NOW DON'T YOU?!" Neel shouted

The faunus protesters started to run for their lives, not wanting to get shot, but in the white fang soldiers point of view, they were shocked at what happened in front of them.

"What the hell was that?!" One of them shouted

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that..." Neel said as the ice melted

"And who are you supposed to be?" Another soldier said as many other soldiers started to reload their guns and started pointing them at him

Neel was unfazed by this, so he made a light chuckle as he said

"I can't say my name, but all I can say is that the faunus, ARE GUARDED BY ME!" He said in confidence

You'd think that all those soldiers would start shaking, but apparently you're wrong...What Neel said actually made those soldiers laugh

 ***laughter*** "YOU! You've got to be kidding me!" One of them said "Big talk for someone like you! You're outnumbered! 10 to 1!"

Neel was both frustrated and embarrassed but still talked anyway

 ***Rolls eyes**Sigh*** "Looks like they won't listen..." Neel said to the reader

Some of the soldiers were confused at what Neel did, because he wasn't looking at them or talking to himself, looked like he was talking to someone invisible, but who knows.

The soldier said in confusion "Who were you talking to?"

"HUH! NO ONE! Anyway."

Neel froze their weapons so that they couldn't fire

"What the-" One of the soldiers said, and then that said soldier met a frozen fist to the face

"What did I say, you never listen..." Neel said

He then spawned a hammer about his size and hit 3 of the soldiers, incapacitating them

He then made ice pistols and started to shoot the rest of the soldiers with ice bullets, giving them 3rd degree frostbite on their open arms

"AAAAHHH!"

They all fell on the concrete ground in pain as they held their injured forearms in pain

"Hmph, next time don't try to get involved in protests! They only want what's right, equality! You guys used to be a peaceful organization, what happened?"

As Neel said that, a white fang soldier almost twice his height came in with a two large swords and started to slash the boy, but instead, he decapitated an icy figure of Neel

"Heh, that was a close one there!"

The white fang soldier turned around to see that Neel was still there without a scratch, so he tried to hit Neel again, but to no avail. So Neel jumped on one of the white fang's swords a jumped right behind him. And using his ice abilities, he formed two katanas made out of ice.

"Right behind you..."

Neel then made an X-slash on the soldier's back, causing him to scream and fall forward unconcious. After that, Neel heard noises of ambulance and police as he stood there.

" ***Pant**Pant**Pant*** Got to get out of here before things get hot!" He said as he jumped away from the scene

* * *

 **Bio:**

Name: **Neel Calfuray**

Age: **17**

Semblance: **Ice**

Semblance abilities: **can make anything out of ice, as long as he has his aura activated, he can turn anything to ice, even make ice clones of himself**

Drawbacks: **Not very useful in hot weather or fire abilities or dust**

Abilities: **Agile and best teammate with hand-to-hand combat and has alot of aura**

Disadvantages: **Though smart, he can get outmatched by people who are faster than him**

Personality: **Responsible and often serious, but knows when to have fun and to shut up, but is concerned for what's right and overreacts to injustice, especially to racial injustice, he likes to be alone sometimes when he thinks, and is always open to people who want to help**

Weapon: **None, he makes any weapons out of ice, but prefers to make ice pistols and ice katanas, and other weapons**

Inspirations:

Sub Zero from _Mortal Kombat_

Toshiro Hitsugaya form _Bleach_

Things you should know about him:

 **Is a big cat person and surprisingly doesn't like most cold beverages, except cold water**

Voice Actor: **Matthew Mercer**

* * *

 **Update 10/28/2016: Felt like I didn't describe this preview enough, so I fix...Again...**


	3. Preview 3: The Burning Knight

**A/N: So, did anyone see RWBY volume 4 yet?** **Lemme tell you this, it is frickin' awesome!** **Anyways, here's the next preview!**

* * *

 _No matter, bring me your problems; I will be there to help, because I am the fire to burn your sorrows away..._

There was a figure of 5'8 red, medium long hair and red eyes with silver plated armor, covering his chest, forearms, and shins and had armored boots. He has a double-edged claymore sword with a leather banded handle and cruciform two handed hilt. He also had something wrapped around his waist, it was a small satchel, but had something in it, something...Colorful. He was walking around a dark area with a torch as his hand...

Wait a minute...A TORCH AS HIS HAND! Anyway...

As he was exploring the dark area, he remembered when he was told there was a death-stalker intruding the small village and told the cheiftain that he would be willing to slay the death stalker for the village

 **2 and a half hours ago...**

The figure was walking around the village, searching somewhere where he can rest and eat, so he can be fully nourished for the long way ahead, but unfortunately, he can't because right when he found a place, he heard a villager running and screaming for his dear life calling someone, but when the running villager got closer, he heard what he was saying:

"DEATH STALKER! DEATH STALKER! WHERE'S THE CHIEF!"

The knight couldn't ignore what the villager said, though he was tired and hungry, another side of him wanted to help the poor village and villagers. As the chieftain came out of his home, wondering what was going on, he saw the villager running to him, and that said villager got to the chief and started to say a bunch of random things that the chief couldn't hardly understand, so the chieftain tried to calm down the villager so he can hear clearly what the villager was saying.

"Please, calm down and tell me again, what is it?" The chieftain said as comforting as possible

"There's a death-stalker! I saw it with my own eyes, I was only trying to get some more food, but as I looked behind me, I saw it."

The chieftain took in the words of what the villager said, and asked him again:

"Did it see you?"

"No, ***Pant*** it didn't, ***Pant*** it was behind its back, but I ran as fast as I could, ***Pant*** so I couldn't get any attention."

The chieftain stood there with a straight face, thinking what he would say next, but as he was going to say something, the figure that this story was talking about in the beginning was walking to the chieftain, because he couldn't just stand there and do anything. It is the guy's introduction after all, so he has to do something.

"Excuse me, are you the head of this village?" He said

"Yes, yes I am." The chief said back

"I couldn't ignore the conversation you and this man were having, but is it true that there is a death-stalker in these woods?"

" ***Sigh*** I am afraid so."

"Then I will be to slay for you and your people."

Well that was fast, The chieftain didn't have any words for what the hunter just said, but he wanted to tell the hunter his thanks and at the same time to not do it. But instead, he said this:

"For what do you ask as a reward?"

"I will do it for nothing..."

When the hunter said his reply, the chieftain told him his wishes and let him go and search for the death-stalker

 **Present time...**

As the figure was searching for the death-stalker in the cave, he was wondering when he would find it, because he was getting drowsy, but speak of the devil! The death-stalker was right behind him.

" ***Sigh*** , I don't have-OOOF!"

The death stalker hit the knight with enough force to get him out of the cave, then the death-stalker crawled out of the cave to get the intruder.

"ARGH! God d***it! You didn't give me enough time to activate my aura you motherf-"

I think I'm just gonna censor the rest here, apparently Redd here has a big potty mouth...

"HEY, IF THEY WANNA HEAR IT, LET THEM!"

Sorry, not gonna do it, don't you have a death-stalker to slay, I don't have forever to write ya know...

" ***Sigh*** Right..."

So enough rambling, Redd activated his aura as the death-stalker was facing him, ready to sting him

"All right, come on!" Redd taunted

Right as the grimm was about to sting him, he blocked it with his sword in time and parried it and tried to slash the death-stalker, but missed...Instead, the grimm jumped back, giving Redd enough time to search in his pouch, grabbing a burn dust vial, opening the bottom of his sword and inserting the vial inside. In turn, his sword started to have a redish hue and started to turn into fire, thus making a fire sword. Then Redd started to slash the death-stalker in various places, but the grimm started to growl at Redd and thus struck it's stinger at Redd, going cleanly through him. Redd just stood there, doing nothing.

Then he started to chuckle

"Heh heh, you think that would kill me? Well you're wrong...BECAUSE I'M MADE OF FIRE!"

Redd then grabbed the stinger out of his body, pulled it out and sliced the stinger off without being harmed. Redd then unloaded his claymore, then switched vials and changed his burn dust vial to an ice dust vial and shot the dust where the grimm was at, freezing it's legs. Redd then sheathed his sword and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, the death-stalker started to get engulfed in flames, but wouldn't die, so Redd snapped his fingers again, but with more force, the death-stalker started to get engulfed in more flames, thus killing it.

"Finally, let's go and tell the news." He said

Redd then told the chieftain that he slayed the death-stalker, the chieftain wanted to repay Redd for what he did, he insisted, so Redd asked him to have a free night and free food for appreciation.

 **Next morning...**

"Okay, I appreciate your hospitality and your offer to have a free night and free food." Redd said as he bowed

"The village and I really have appreciated your willingness and courage to slay the death-stalker, may I ask, what's your name?"

"Redd...Redd Calfuray."

The chieftain raised one of his eyebrows in surprise, because he has had someone come by his village and said the same last name

"OH! We have actually had someone come by this village with the same last name! In fact, he's leaving right now!" He said

"What do you mean?" Redd said in confusion

Right as Redd turned around, he saw a teenager around his height and age with icy blue hair and red eyes with a large blue scarf and long sleeve black shirt and navy blue dress pants. Redd's eyes then increased in size as he realized who that was...

It was his younger brother, Neel Calfuray...

"BROTHER!" Redd said in surprise

Neel then turned around and saw his older brother, Redd, and his eyes also increased in size at the familiar face he hasn't seen in a while

"REDD!?"

They walked closer together and shared a brotherly hug. For they reunited in a place they never thought they would see each other again

"What brings you here Neel!?"

" I got here in the middle of the night, I was just walking and I saw this place, so I stayed..."

"Wow, amusing, but I am glad that I got to see you here!"

The chief saw this in approval as he saw two brothers, reuniting in his village

"Well I will let you two catch up on what you guys have been doing, we appreciate you courage, Redd Calfuray..." The chief said

Redd nodded in approval and started to walk with his brother...To "Catch up" with him...

* * *

 **Bio:**

Name: **Redd Calfuray**

Age: **17 1/2**

Semblance: **Fire (Can turn himself into fire, engulf objects and people in fire)**

Abilities: **Has the most control over his semblance out of his team and has the most aura out of his team**

Disadvantages: **Not useful against water attacks and the slowest out of his team**

Personality: **Perfectionist, Chivalrous, and a bit narcissistic**

 **like to have a lot of trust in friendships and warms up to people who he declares close to him**

Weapon: **Lancelot**

 **No gun transformation, just a regular claymore sword that has an opening at the bottom to where Redd can insert dust**

Things you should know about him: **Was a Brony for a couple of months, but decided to stop due to being too embarrassed if his brother figured out**

Inspirations:

Roy Mustang from _Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_

Portgas D. Ace from _One Piece_

Sir Lancelot from _Camelot_

Scorpion from _Mortal Kombat_

Voice Actor: **Eric Vale**


	4. Preview 4: The Genius

**A/N: Woohoo! Final preview is here! We can get to the real story after this!**

 **Big shout out to my first reviewer, you gave me one of the best ideas for this character!**

 **But without further ado, let's get this show on the road! (When will I stop screaming?!)**

 **I hope these guest stars are not too OOC, after all, this is my first time writing a story. ;)**

* * *

 _We all need someone that can help us and watch our backs, but we don't always have that person...But I will be that person, Let me be the person to help you and defend you..._

In the middle of somewhere, there was a series of warehouses, but there was one that was open, and had a few henchmen with red swords guarding the entrance. There was a man with a black hat that had a red band surrounding the hat, he also had a white suit with a red trim and grey bandanna surrounding his neck. He also had orange hair switched to where it was covering his eye and had a cigar on his mouth. You, reader, probably already know who it is, because if you don't, I will be disappointed.

Because this man was Roman Torchwick

"Alright, grab all the dust, all of it!" He exclaimed to the henchman in the warehouse

As of the men in black suits was getting a crate of dust, he saw a grey fennec fox right next to the crate, just lying there and sleeping.

"Hey, shoo!"

The grey fennec woke up tiredly, and started stretching. But the man got frustrated and drew his gun, why would you be so frustrated at some poor fox now? The fennec saw this and drew back with his ears folding back, but started growling and started to glow. It then jumped at the henchman and attacked it.

 ***BANG***

As Roman walked out of the warehouse, he heard a loud noise emanating from the storage house, he signed one of the guards to check what went on, as the guard when to see what happened, he saw one of his own unconscious and saw a 5'4" teenager with grey hair, blue eyes, white button up dress shirt with a dark blue vest and blue jeans. He also had a brown and grey striped beanie on his head. The henchman drew his red sword to to try to intimidate the teenager.

"OKAY, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry about that, didn't mean to hurt your friend there, he was trying to shoot me, so I defended myself, but since your threatening me..."

The figure touched the ground and formed a bo staff out of the metallic ground and pointed it at the guard

"You are going to face some...Consequences for trying to threaten me."

He charged at the guard and struck the staff at the ground, in turn, he did a 360° spin and drop-kicked the guard and the guard flew out of the storage warehouse. As the guard flew out of the entrance of the warehouse, he hit the door of another storage house, causing Roman and a few other guards to see a Figure pointing a bo staff at the man's head.

" ***Sigh*** Get him!" Roman commanded his men

As some of the guards charged at the grey figure, they heard a gunshot, so the guards jumped back to avoid the gunshot. As they figured out where the shot came from, they looked up and saw a red, hooded figure with black hair and red highlights holding a high-caliber sniper rifle, the weapon then formed into a red and black scythe as she jumped down in front of the grey figure.

"Gah! Not you again!" Roman shouted

It was Ruby Rose, but why was she here, apparently she walking and heard a commotion form were she was at, so she went to check it out.

"Sorry red, but you came too late! Goodbye to you and your boyfriend!"

As Roman said that, he pointed his cane like it was a gun of sorts, then the bottom of the cane popped open to reveal a scope, and shot an explosive something (Tbh, I don't know what else to call it, but if you know what it is, tell meh in the review section) at the warehouse. But at the last second, the grey haired figure pushed Ruby out of the explosion.

"WATCH OUT!" He said as he pushed Ruby

Because the push caught Ruby off guard, she lost Crescent rose and it skidded across the ground a ways away from the both of them, but the force of the explosion also blew The mysterious boy's beanie off, revealing a pair of grey fennec fox ears as the beanie flew off his head. Because of the big explosion from the warehouse, thanks to Torchwick, it caused the attention of some Grimm towards the direction of our two protagonists, so they followed it.

" ***Groan*** What the heck was that?" Ruby said as she started to wake up

She heard the howling of beowoulves as she started to get up, seeing a burning warehousing with a fire dying out in front of her. As she was getting up, she started to frantically search for Crescent rose, only realizing later that it was right next to her, but what was also weird was that the grey figure was nowhere to be found. The only thing he left behind was his beanie, but she decided not to think about it now. Instead, she thought how she was going to get out, because a pack of beowoulves circled around her with no way out. She readied Crescent rose as one by one, she started shooting a beowoulf, slicing the next and doing it all at once with extreme speed, but Ruby thought Crescent rose felt a little bit...Off...Because it actually wasn't Crescent rose, oh no.

It was the fennec faunus as Crescent rose

 **Earlier...**

As Roman Torchwick flew from the scene, the faunus was frantically searching for water to die down the fire, because he didn't want to cause a bigger problem. So as he was looking around for something, he surprisingly found a bucket of water in a warehouse nearby it, he wondered how it got there, but he didn't care, as long as to eliminated the problem. So he killed the fire with the bucket of water until only embers of hot stone and wood only appeared.

"Phew, it worked! But how did a bucket of water so conveniently placed get here?" he wondered again as from what it looked like, stared into oblivion

What?! Don't look at me! I didn't put it there! I'm just the narrator..

"I wasn't thinking about you, but did you really put it there?"

Maybe...

" ***Sigh*** Well that does it, now where should I put-"

 ***Howl***

"BAH! Not at this time of place, not when there's a cute little girl here..."

The fox faunus was thinking of the outcomes of the situation as a pack of beowoulves started running at their direction, her weapon was too far from them, she didn't look very secure without her weapon, but then he had an idea. He discovered that his semblance had something he thought he could never do a few weeks ago.

"Alright, I hope this new ability of mine is as awesome as I hope it is!" He said as he shapeshifted himself to Ruby's weapon

 **Present time...**

Ruby was standing tiredly in the middle of a bunch of beowoulves starting to turn into dust after she finished slicing, dicing, and shooting the lot of them.

" ***Pant**Pant**Pant*** Phew! that was a close one, but I wonder where that guy went." She wondered out loud

But speak of the devil, because all of a sudden, she heard a voice

"Ummm, are you done with all the spinning and everything?" The voice said

"Huh?"

"Over here..."

"GAH! How is my weapon talking, oh that is so cool!" she stated in both shock and amazement

"Crescent rose" started glowing to a gray hue as it jumped out of Ruby's hands to reveal it being the mysterious figure Ruby wondered about.

" ***Gag**Gag*** WOAH! All of that spinning started to make me sick, but you do pretty good being a scythe wielder and all..." He said

"Oh, thank you, but was that your semblance? Because that's so cool!" Ruby said excitedly

"Yeah, it was, and thank you. My semblance allows me to shapeshift into different things, I can also do it with other objects, but it takes more energy from me...But how did you learn to use a scythe like that?"

"Oh, I learned it from Signal academy, there was one teacher, that's my "Uncle" Qrow."

"Wait Qrow?! Like THE QROW BRANWEN?!"

"Uh huh!"

"O M GOODNESS! THAT'S SO CO-hmph!"

The faunus that was about to fangirl about Qrow heard a strange noise around them, he then figured out that an ursa was about to attack him and Ruby during their conversation, so he was glad he was born being part faunus

"WATCH OUT!"

He touched the ground, forming a concrete shield for the both of them as the ursa tried to hit them both, failing. He then used that concrete to make a spear, piercing the grimm's head. He then realized he didn't have his beanie, so when he found it, he put it back on his head.

"Heh, almost forgot about my beanie, my ears get cold pretty easily. But anyway, what's your name?" He said in a curious manner

"Ruby...Ruby Rose!" Ruby said

"Hmph, I like your attitude Ruby, my name is Grey Brenin-Lwyd (Lloyd). I hope we meet each other again! Oh, and nice cape by the way!" he said

"Thanks, I hope we do. It's nice meeting for 15 minutes, I guess."

"Hehe, nice meeting you too." Grey said as he tipped his head forward and walking separate ways from the rose...

* * *

 **Bio:**

Name: **Grey Brenin-Llwyd**

Age: **17 (despite being the same age as most of his team, his birthday is last, making him the youngest of the team)**

Height: **5'4"**

Semblance: **Shapeshift (Can manipulate his body to what he wants to be, even other weapons. Can also shapeshift other objects or materials, but takes more energy)**

Abilities: **The smartest of the group; also extremely friendly**

Disadvantages: **Heavily relies on semblance for defense**

Personality: **People protector, if you are a friend of him, he will defend you even if he doesn't know as well. Loves to eat a lot, especially meat due to being a fox faunus, but surprisingly loves bakery foods**

Weapon: **He's pretty much the weapon (lel :P)**

Inspirations:

Pretty much anyone that can turn into a weapon from _Soul Eater_

Edward Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_

Things you should know about him: **Has never said a curse word in his life, not even in his own mind has he said one...**

Voice Actor: **Micah Solusod**

* * *

 **Evan:** Phew! Well that does it! Now we can get to where the good stuff happens, so we'll start...EVANtually!

 **Yang:** HA! Nice one!

 **Evan:** AAH! Yang?! How did you get here? You aren't part of the script?

 **Yang:** Out with a Yang! ***Grabs Evan's arm and takes him out of stage***

 **Evan:** Woah!

 **Arrekusu: *Sigh*** Being a director is hard. But I hope you enjoyed these previews! I did my best to try to get them out as soon as possible, but I hope Roman and Ruby weren't too OOC for this chapter. Please drop a review for this story, reviews help a lot because they let me know what is wrong so I can correct them, but no flames plz! Heh, Well what are we waiting for? Let's get on to our first arc: Reunion arc...

* * *

 **Update 10/28/2016: Lol, forgot something on this, but it's fixed now :P**


	5. Reunion arc: Chapter 1

**Evan: Alright! Looks like we're getting to the good stuff, so let's get going**

 **Grey: Nice! Do we have anything to eat around here?**

 **Arrekusu: Yeah, we do! And this fanfiction story will take place between volumes 2-4, there is a reason why I'm doing this, but let's get this show on the road**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The trip to Mt. Glenn...Again**

"The Vytal Festival Tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens. Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas council, and together have decided that the best option is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event." A counselor said

"Thank you, Councilman. Our kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that this event runs as smoothly, and as safely, as possible." Ironwood said

"And we thank you, General."

"Will that be all?" Ozpin said

"For now...But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion regarding your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports these past few days have left us somewhat...Concerned. I'm sure you understand..."

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise. I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me."

As Ozpin was looking out the window of Beacon tower, he remembered there was a team that he had heard of the past couple of weeks, Though something had happened to where they have no whereabouts, he wanted to see what they were capable of, a maybe they could help Beacon Academy if something like another breach similar to what happened...Or something worse.

"Glynda, are there any whereabouts of a certain team called ENRG?" Ozpin said

"Ozpin, team ENRG isn't an official team, they call themselves that...And they've separated for two years!" Glynda said

"Yes, yes I realize that, but are there any whereabouts of any of them?"

"Actually, there are whereabouts of ENRG, but only for 2 of the team members. One member, Grey Brinnen-Llwyd, was last seen walking out of a series of storage warehouses a few weeks ago, as told by Vale police. And their leader, Evan Attai, was last seen in Mt. Glenn...Or so believe, because when we sent team RWBY and Oobleck to Mt. Glenn, they saw a brief glance of a yellow and black figure, and it matched the characteristics of Mr. Attai." Glynda reported

"Hmmm...Get team RWBY to my office Glynda."

 **Meanwhile...**

Team RWBY walked down to the entrance to Beacon academy and went to their dorm room, so they could sleep peacefully

"Ugh, sweet sweet bed!" Ruby cried

"I know, I just want to sleep forever!" Yang said again

But unfortunately, their hopes of sleeping were dashed, because the speakers started to make a sound of a voice belonging to Glynda Goodwitch.

"Team RWBY, please report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately, Again, Team RWBY, please report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately."

"WHY!" Ruby complained while having an expression showing big waves of tears coming out of her eyes

"Whatever Ozpin needs, it must be important..." Blake said as she got out of bed

So team RWBY then got out their dorm to go to the professors office

...

Now that they are at the professor's office, they were standing side-by-side of each other in front of Ozpin's desk as he got a large scroll into his hand with his mug of coffee and cane in the other hand.

"Hello Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Belladonna, and Ms. Xiao Long. How are you?" Ozpin said

"Good" They all said in unison

"I am glad, do you know why I brought you here?"

All of team RWBY looked at each other, unknown to why

"The reason why I brought you here was because Ms. Goodwitch told me that you four and Doctor Oobleck saw a figure of yellow and black when you were assigned to find criminal activity in Mountain Glenn. Am I wrong?"

The four nodded in approval

"What about it?" Weiss said

"To answer your question Ms. Schnee, the yellow and black figure is known to be "Evan Attai", a huntsman missing for two years."

"WHAT!"

"He is not the only one missing, though they aren't a team confirmed by beacon academy, they formed a team known to be ENRG. And its members being, Evan Attai, Neel Calfuray, Redd Calfuray, and Grey Brinnen-Llwyd."

The name "Grey Brinnen-Llwyd" echoed in Ruby's mind, because she had seen him a few weeks ago, not even knowing he had been missing for two years...

She had to let Ozpin know...

"Ummm professor?" Ruby said shyly

"Yes, ?"

"I...Actually saw one of those members a few weeks ago, and it was Grey..." Ruby said next

"What?!" The WBY of team RWBY screamed

"Oh, have you now?" Ozpin said with slight shock in his tone of voice "Did you see him in a storage facility?"

"How did you know?"

"Because that was the last time anyone has saw him. But I want to assign you four to Mountain Glenn, because Mr. Attai has the most recent siting. Your mission starts tomorrow."

"Yes professor" they all said in unison...Again...(creepy)

So now that our heroines have exited Ozpin's office, they went to their dorms to contemplate what they had just heard. But before Ruby went to bed, she was listening to music to kill time, because she thought in her mind:

'Why did I not say anything?' kept on echoing in her mind. Because of this, she couldn't hardly sleep for the rest of the night, and she also felt guilty for not saying anything about it...

 **Next Morning...**

"HEY! GET UP!" Weiss screamed

" ***Groan*** Just five more minutes Yang..." Ruby said groggily

"First of all, I'm not Yang, and two, We're going to be late for the ship!"

Ruby was wondering why they were going to be late for the ship, but then realized something: 1. they were assigned from Ozzy (Yep, I just said that) to find Evan Attai, the leader of team ENRG, and 2. She looked at her scroll and realized it was 6:55, and the ship was leaving at 7.

"AAAH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ruby said as she freaked out

"Isn't it obvious! Come on! Yang and Blake are waiting!"

Ruby, as fast as her semblance can maker her, put on her outfit as soon as possible. She then took Weiss' hand and sped them out of the dorm room to the ship. But she then remembered that she forgot someone. She used both her thumb and index finger to whistle.

"C'mon Zwei!"

With that, they heard a dog barking and started to run to Ruby.

And they got there in time, but when they got there, Ruby just stood there on the ship with her head down, because she still felt guilty about letting Grey just walk away. Yang saw this, so she walked over to her sister to talk to her.

"Hey Rubes, why looking so gloomy?"

"Hey Yang, can we talk about something?" Ruby asked

"Umm...Sure."

"It's just that when Ozpin said that Grey was a huntsman that disappeared for two hears, it made me really guilty that I would just let him walk out of that storage facility without knowing anything else. I just wish that I could do something about it again..."

"Hmm...Maybe you're just thinking about it too much Ruby, I mean, he did disappear for two years after all and was still alive, so maybe he's still out there. We'll see him again, I know it. And I think we're here, so come on. Let's find that Evan fella!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby

She plopped Ruby down on the floor, Ruby stretched her back because there's one quality Yang has that not a lot of people know...She's got killer hugs, and not in a good way. So as they got out of the ship, they looked around the area, but looks like nothing changed, it still had the wrecked and run down buildings and the gloomy sky above the mountain, they agreed to going inside a run down building, so they could form a strategy to find the missing huntsman, Evan Attai.

"So, what's the plan?" Yang asked

"Maybe we should split up, so we could cover more ground." Blake suggested

"Hmmm...OH! Maybe we should go with our partners!" Ruby then suggested

"Maybe Yang and Blake can take the North side, while You and I take the South side." Weiss said

"Sounds like a plan!" Yang then said

"But how are we going to contact each other with our scrolls when Mt. Glenn doesn't have a signal?" Blake worried

"Maybe it's better if we all stay together, even though we may not cover as much ground...We all have our backs..."Yang said

"Maybe it is...Should we put it to a vote?" Weiss suggested

"Those who agree in staying together?"

They all raised their hands

"Alright, lets go!" Ruby exclaimed

 ***Bark*** Zwei said, showing he agreed

As they got out, they immediately started searching for the disappeared huntsman, but there was something that they did not know...Someone was watching them, he had a chocolate brown, short sleeve button up shirt with a black trench coat and black jeans. He looked intently at the four girls and watched them...

"Well Well, looks like we have some friends! I kinda feel a bit lonely for being here for a few weeks, I wonder if they are from beacon..." He thought

The person that was watching these four girls was no other than Evan Attai, the missing huntsman.

" ***Sigh*** Don't the readers already know that? You just said that I had a black trench coat, it's kinda obvious-"

YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Can we just continue the story? I don't want the readers to get impatient...

"Sure, why not?" Evan said in a deadpan tone

 ***Sigh*** Anyyyywayyys...

 **7 hours later...**

So we see our heroines panting from exhaustion under the breaking Remnant moon, they did their best to try to find Evan, but to no avail. Yang was wondering why they couldn't find him, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard ursai in the middle of team RWBY's breather.

"GRRRAH! CAN'T THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER!" Yang complained

And yes Yang if you mean 'better' in a sarcastic way, you're right, because some beowoulves followed up with the coming up ursai

"THANKS A LOT VOICE!"

Heh, no problem Yang. Oh, by the way, your eyes are turning red, so uhhh...GOOD LUCK!

As RWBY was back to back at each other with their weapons armed.

"Zwei, get back."

Then Zwei got to the center of the four girls, so he could be protected by them. With that said and done, Ruby started to say callouts.

"FREEZERBURN!"

When they heard that, Yang jumped in the air and Weiss made an area full of ice, in turn, Yang punched the icy floor making a smoke-screen like air around the Grimm.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

After Ruby said that, Yang took the ribbon of Gambol Shroud and Blake started to swing Gambol Shroud, giving Yang enough momentum to spin around the group of Grimm and using Ember Celica to shoot most of the Grimm.

And with most of the Grimm taken out, they all took out the Grimm one by one, with Ruby slicing Grimm with her scythe, Weiss stabbing Grimm, Blake dicing Grimm, and Yang punching the absolute crap out of them. But what Yang didn't know was that an Ursa was right behind her and was going to try to hit the blondie, but Ruby saw what was about to happen and was going to warn Yang.

"YANG, WATCH OUT!"

Ruby used her semblance to get to where Yang was at so she could slay the ursa

But she was too late...

Apparently, someone already beat Ruby to it because when Yang turned around, she met a decapitated ursa, and behind that ursa was a man just around the height of Yang with a black trench coat with a shirasaya on his hand.

" ***Pant**Pant*** Phew! I got here in time! if it wasn't for me, the situation for you blondie would be quite...GRIMM..." He said with a wink

"Yang! Are you okay?" Blake said worriedly as Ruby followed up with another question

"Uhh, who are you supposed to be?"

"Um, haven't you noticed, Ruby? This is Evan Attai! The person we are looking for?" Weiss said with an annoyed tone

"Oh! Looks like I don't have to introduce myself! I believe you four know who I am already. But who are you four supposed to be?" Evan asked

"My name is Ruby Rose!"

"Weiss Schnee..."

"A Schnee? I should call you snowflake now!" Evan said as he grinned

Weiss growled at the name while Blake went to introduce herself

"Blake Belladonna..."

"And Yang! Yang Xiao Long!"

"Heh, 'Little Light Dragon'! I like it!"

"Oh, thank you..." Yang said as she blushed

"Well, I should take you four somewhere. I know just the place to go, c'mon! I don't want to leave you four pretty girls out here!" Evan said as they followed him

"So, Evan, was the weapon you used on the Ursa yours?" Ruby asked

"Uhh, yeah, what about it?"

"C-can I s-see it?" Ruby stuttered

" ***Chuckle*** Sure! Just don't break it...Or I'll never forgive you...Nah! Just kidding! Here you go!"

Evan gave his weapon in its compact form to Ruby. She then examined the weapon intently, taking in all the details of the weapon.

"So, it can convert to a high-caliber sniper rifle, just like mine! But it can also turn into a shirasaya, but it's reverse bladed...THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Hehe, thanks, I made it as a shirasaya because it adapts the most to my sword style: 'The Harikēnsutairu' or the Hurricane style. I can't describe it fully, but it takes alot of technique and energy to do it."

As Evan and Ruby kept on talking, a beowoulf was stalking on the five, but right when Evan got his weapon back, he heard the beowoulf, and it charged at the five

"WATCH OUT!" Evan screamed

His weapon then converted to a S&W .500 Magnum, and shot the beowoulf straight in the head, exploding in the process. But something else happened...What Evan doesn't know about Yang is that she is very protective of her hair.

And the bullet went straight through her hair, cutting a few strands in the process...Oh no...

"Well well, looks like that Grimmy over there tried to get ya Yang, but you're okay now, the bullet just whizzed past your hair!"

The word "hair" kept on echoing in Yang's head, she later saw that there was some hair that hair fell on the ground. And it was blonde hair, he then realized that Evan, the guy that they found, shot straight through her hair.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!"

"WOAH THERE! Oh, that's cool your hair turns bright, the reminds me of something...What is his name...Roku? No wait, Goku! That's it! Is that your semblance?"

"YAAAAH!"

Then Evan's vision went dark, because Yang punched him square in the face...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But let's talk pairings...Hueh Hueh...Though I have already decided the pairings, I want you guys to guess what are the pairings. (Hint: Check the previews, hehe...) But please drop a review to let me see what you guys think, and if you guys have ideas on future chapters, please let me know in the reviews! But anywho, schools got me on a whim, so I will talk to you guys later! ^_^**

 **-Arrekusu**


	6. Reunion arc: Chapter 2

**Ruby: Hello readers! Welcome to Chapter 2 of this story! Enjoy, Because were awesome!**

 **Arrekusu: Yes, yes, thank you Ruby. But like she said, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Are we there yet?**

"So, are we there yet Evan?" Weiss asked

"We're closhe..." Evan slurred

If you read the last chapter, because of Evan's carelessness, he got punched in the face by Yang, so now he's holding an ice cube with a rag by his cheek, if you wanna know how he got the ice, ask Weiss...But poor guy.

"Sho, why did blondie here punch me in the fashe?"

"Yang is REALLY protective about her hair.." Ruby said

"And that's what happens when you get my hair!" Yang exclaimed

"And how che shell wush I shupposed to know, huh? I just met chu four girls like half an hour ago...Aaaand I shed I washe sawry..."

"Okay, since you said you were sorry, I will forgive you just this once."

"Ugh, thank goodnessh...We're just a couple hundwed feet fwom here, sho let's hurry up becaush it's getting dark..."

As our heroes kept on walking to meet their destination, Mount Glenn was starting to get more populated with Grimm, making their journey a bit more exciting than it should be. Because of that, a dozen of Grimm started to follow them.

"Look! We're close!" Blake pointed out

 ***Snarl* *Growl***

"Uhhh, was that your stomach Evan?" Yang said

"I don't think so, but-IN THE NAME OF OUM THAT'S ALOT OF GRIMM!"

As Evan turned around, he saw a couple dozen of beowoulves and ursai on their tail, so now he only thought one thing...

Run

"We should run!" Ruby said

"You think!" Weiss snapped

And so they ran from the dark atrocities, Evan threw random rocks and other rubble at the Grimm to slow them down, but to no avail. Then something happened to Evan's sight...

He had another vision

"No no no no no NO! NOT AGAIN!" Evan thought

As the vision kept going, he saw the five of them and their dog running from the horde of the dark creatures. But then all of a sudden, Yang trips on a rock and tumbles down the road, tripping all of them in the process and making them to a ball of huntsman. With the result of the five of them and the dog to be covered by the Grimm darkness.

And then the vision ended

Evan then had an idea on how to change the future, but he wanted to make sure he doesn't get another punch in the face. So he ran to where he was next to Yang and asked her:

" ***Growl*** Crap...YOU'RE NOT GONNA PUNCH ME AGAIN IF I DO THIS, ARE YOU?" Evan screamed to Yang

"Wha-WOAH!"

As Evan asked Yang, he scooped her up by the stomach to where her upper body was where his back was and started to sprint like a maniac. The rock he saw in his vision was now right in front of them. If you think he's just gonna jump over it, you're wrong...Because when he saw the rock, he jumped over it, and then turned around and kicked the rock so hard that it actually knocked a couple of grimm down.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW! Why did I have to kick that rock?!"

"Come on! Hurry up!" Weiss exclaimed

As they ran for what it seemed like forever, they caught the shelter Evan talked about just not too far away from them. As they got to the shelter, Evan put Yang down as he tried to pick the lock, but it was taking him longer than he thought

"Come on, come on! Open up!"

"Can you hurry up!" Weiss said

"I'm trying ice queen!"

"Well try harder!"

As the horde of grimm drew closer to them, Ruby had an idea that could possibly slow down the horde

"ICEFLOWER!" Ruby said

As Ruby turned her weapon into her rifle, Weiss used her glyphs and manipulated them to where her glyphs overlapped one another. Then Ruby shot her rifle's bullets through the glyphs to where they shot ice at the grimm to try to slow them down.

As Ruby and Weiss teamed up to slow down the grimm, Evan was still trying to pick the lock to the door. But Yang started to get impatient to how slow he was picking the lock.

"Can't you just hurry up!" Yang said as her eyes started to glow red

"I'm trying woman! It takes skill to try to open a lock, so that's what I'm tryi-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? SCREW IT!"

Yang readied her gauntlets and punched the lock, breaking it in the process

"Okay, we should have just done that instead. COME ON YOU TOO! IT'S OPEN!"

Evan opened the door to let the four girls and Zwei in the shelter, and as he was going to go in the shelter, he saw the horde of that where about to attack him. So he freaked out and closed the door to try to block the grimm from going in the shelter. As he tried to close the door, the grimm were trying to force themselves in the shelter.

"Umm, A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

As Evan said that, Yang and Blake came to help Evan and the three of them eventually got the door to close.

" ***Pant**Pant*** Thanks you two!" Evan said as he gave a thumbs up to both of them, with the both of them panting and doing so in return

As they recovered, they looked around the shelter, realizing that the place was actually a run-down hotel, sure some of the lights aren't the brightest, but it still sufficed for the five of them and Zwei. There was also a desk when you first enter into the building with some stairs to the left of the desk and an elevator to the right of the desk.

"C'mon! the room will be there when you go to the elevator!" Evan said

"Are you sure that's safe?" Blake wondered

"Yeah, what you four want to take the stairs?"

Team RWBY looked at each other

"Gah...Really? You sure about that? I went there before." Evan started to say as he walked around the girls to come close to their ears to emphasize words.

"There just a lot of cobwebs and spiders, I even saw a BIG tarantula when I went up there. There are some run down stairs that you can fall through, I think there's even a ghost there to haunt you when you get up there."

Then Evan whispered to Yang's ear: "And I heard it eats blonde haired men and women."

"Haha, very funny...Come on, let's go" Weiss said

 ***Arf***

Then the rest of the team and Zwei started to follow Weiss to the stairs

"Wait! You're actually going to go to the stairs?" Evan said

"Yep" Yang said as she popped the P

" ***Sigh*** Women...Fine! But don't blame me if you get a spider on your head! Just wait a moment!"

Evan ran to the generators of the hotel and turned the electricity on for the building.

As Evan trailed behind the four, they went up the stairs to the second floor, then the third...Fourth...Fifth...Sixth...And so on. And now they were on the 12 floor of the building with all of them being exhausted of all the walking, but Zwei was still as energetic as he will ever be.

"Ugh! How many floors are in this building?" Yang complained

Oh, there's about 20 floors, so ummm... You six got 8 more floors to go!

"REALLY?!" Evan screamed at the sky, or should I say the roof

What I was only helping

"Well, you're not!" Weiss said

"Why did we pick the stairs?" Blake said as she started walking

"Well, you four women...Plus dog...Decided to pick the stairs because you girls thought I was joking."

"Were you joking?"

"Actually...I was..." Evan said as he gave a self-satisfying grin to his face

And so EVANtually (sry, I had too...), they got to the twentieth floor of the building with as all five of them grasping their knees, panting. Except Zwei, he's okay...

"YES! WE MADE IT!" Evan screamed whilst falling to the floor, back first.

"Wait, Evan...Why did you pick the highest floor of the building? There are plenty of other rooms right below us?" Blake questioned

"Well, first of all, it has a good view of Mt. Glenn. Second of all, It will be hard for Grimm to get me and it would take awhile to get up here for them to get me. and Three...Well, this floor has the cleanest rooms...But we're here! So let's open the door!"

He opened the door to the room, as he let the four girls and Zwei to the room, they saw an old, green couch on the left side of the room, as they went deeper into the room, they saw a small kitchen to the right that had a door, leading to the bathroom. The room lastly lead to the bedroom, not very much to see, just a queen sized bed with a broken clock on the side, the room had a big window on the left of the bed with a pretty good sized balcony to go with it.

"Okaaaay, who wants th-"

As Evan turned around to see who would want the bed, Yang already beat them to it. Because she fell fast asleep on the bed. He then got a couple of futons from the closet and plopped them down on the floor. Evan then brought his right hand to his face, covering his mouth and chin and thought which girl on which place.

"Mmmm, okay! Weiss, you can have the couch."

"Thank you."

"Ruby, Blake, one of you can get one of these futons. Aaaand I can just sleep on the floor!"

"As Ruby and Blake got on the futons, Ruby asked:

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah! I'll be okay! You girls are the guests after all..."

"Ummm...Okay, well come on Zwei"

 ***Arf***

'Alright, the girls are asleep. Maybe I should try to sleep' Evan thought.

 **Later...**

"What the...? Where am I" Evan said

for some reason, he was suspended in mid air, with no motion in his body, he then started falling and impacted on the invisible floor.

"Ooooow..."

He then saw a vision of a village he had familiarity of, because it was the place he was raised.

"NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!"

He ran to the scene to begin seeing houses burning and people screaming in pain and agony, because this day was the day that his hometown was invaded by grimm

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

"SAVE MY FAMILY!"

Evan kept on running to witness his house burning and to hear his parents screaming

"RUN EVAN! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" His Mother screamed

"MOM! DAD! I CAN GET YOU OUT!"

"You don't have enough time Evan, just go! And remember that we love you always!"

"And remember the Attai vow!" His dad said as they both got incinerated by the flames

"NO...NO...NO ***Gasp***...Please..." Evan said before he started to break down, crying

And then he woke up

"GAH! ***Pant* *Pant*** Grrr... Why does it have to happen to me? Every time I try to sleep I get these nightmares... ***Sigh*** I just want to have peace..." Evan said as he started to choke up "I guess that what happens when you want to be a traveler for fun. Maybe some training would help clear my mind."

Evan changed his attire to a yellow v-neck shirt and kept his regular pants and went outside the hotel room to the unusually large balcony and sat down in the middle of the balcony, criss-crossed. He took "Ambassador" and turned it into its reverse bladed, chokuto form and placed it in his hand where the tip of the blade met the concrete ground. He just sat there with his eyes closed, doing nothing, only thinking about his sword style and how to master it to a higher level. He opened his eyes, stood up, and turned "Ambassador" to the "Ice pick grip", with the hilt of the sword pointing to the downward left of his vision.

He then spun his whole body around and swung "Ambassador" in a horizontal slice, he then did a back kick, following up with a diagonal slash. He did a horizontal spinning slash with a bolly kick follow up and finished off with a hurricane kick and then with an upward slash.

As he finished, he bowed and then turned his weapon back to his compact form before hearing someone clapping, he turned around to see who it was.

It was Yang

"You did pretty good, was that your sword style?" She asked

He stood there for a moment, then realizing she asked a question and shook his head, blushing in the process

"Y-y-yes, and thank you...Usually people don't get to see my swordsmanship. But how long were you standing there?"

"I was starting to wake up, but then I heard you waking up from something, then I saw you out here, so I was here the whole time pretty much. Did you wake up from a bad dream?"

" ***Sigh*** I guess it doesn't make sense for someone to freak out having a bad dream, yeah I did." But he tried to dodge the subject and changed it to something else "But that's besides the point, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept pretty good, but are you sure you're okay?"

Evan just stood there and bit his bottom lip, thinking of what he should say, but gave up and slouched with his arms and head down

"Not really, I know it may sound really weird for me to say it to some random person I only met for like 12 hours or so, but I haven't even slept for 2 years..."

"WHAT?!"

"Heh, crazy huh? Every time I try to sleep, either I get a nightmare or I just can't even sleep. ***Gasp*** I just want to have peace within my mind, that's why I'm always trying to stay happy, to mask the pain and to not see other people see my pain. But please, can you keep that to just the both of us? I don't want your team to know just yet."

"Yeah, but if you wanna talk about it, you'll know who go. But do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

Evan smiled at the quick change of subject

"Yeah, I think there are some canned food in the kitchen cabinet. I'll get it."

Yang and Evan walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinets, there wasn't much food though, only 2 cans of vienna sausages, 1 can of spam, a M.R.E., and a can of tuna. He was thinking about taking the tuna for himself and let the girls get the rest, but he decided not to and wanted to ask to see who wanted the tuna, but he's gotta wake everyone up first. So he turned his weapon to his .500 Magnum and pointed it in the air.

"Yang, you might want to cover your ears."

"Huh? Oh!"

 ***BANG**BANG***

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Weiss said

"MY EARS! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! CAN SOMEBODY HEAR ME?!" Ruby said

"WHAT?!" Blake said

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauties!" Evan said in a sing-song voice

"Why did you do that?" Ruby wondered

"Sorry...Just wanted to start off the morning with a bang...Hehe..."

"Well I always start mine off with a _Yang_!" She said as she winked

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake double facepalmed their faces while Evan covered his face with one of his hands and started to chuckle

"HA! And I thought my crappy puns were good...But anyway, we should eat something before your airship arrives, when does your airship arrive?"

Blake picked up her scroll from her pocket and said: "12:30...And it's 10:00."

"Looks like we have enough time to eat, so let's start with the can of tuna, who wants-"

Right when Evan turned to the four girls, the can of tuna disappeared from his hand; then it reappeared into his hand, with the can open and empty.

"Uhhh...Okay then...Well who wants the spam? Hm? No one? Okay then, more for me...Vienna sausages!"

"Oh! I'll take one" Ruby said

"I guess I will take one too." Yang said

Evan tossed it to both of them and saw there was only one thing left, it was the M.R.E., so he went to ask Weiss if she would like it

"Want the M.R.E Weiss?"

"What's an M.R.E.?" Ruby wondered

"It's short for 'Meal ready to eat'. And I heard they taste disgusting."

"Ehh, they aren't too bad, and it's a bean and rice burrito."

Weiss just rolled her eyes and reluctantly took the meal packet. Evan got some bottles of water and tossed the four girls their bottles of water.

"So, your dog's name is 'Zwei', correct?" Evan asked Ruby

"Yep, cmon Zwei!"

 ***Arf***

As Zwei went to where Ruby was at, she pulled out a sausage and gave it to Zwei, in turn, he ate it in one bite

"Well, I'm done. I'm gonna change, so I'll be right back."

Evan looked himself in the mirror and saw he had eye bags. Despite being energetic no matter where he goes, he looks extremely tired based on the look he has. So he just sighed, washed his face, and changed to his regular outfit. Instead of buttoning up his shirt, he left it unbuttoned, showing his yellow v-neck and exited the bathroom.

"Okay! Let's get outta here!" Evan exclaimed "Can't wait to go to Beacon academy!"

So Zwei and team RWBY got up and exited the apartment

"Wait just a moment! How about we take the elevator?" Evan said

"Definitely"

"Absolutely"

"Sure"

"Yes!"

 ***Bark***

And so they entered into the elevator, pushed the button where it took them to floor one, and then the elevator closed

 **Later...**

They exited out of the run-down hotel and began walking to where they were dropped off, but Ruby had some questions she wanted to ask Evan.

"Hey Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your semblance?"

Evan just stopped walking, literally just stopped walking, and replied:

"Well, I can't. Because I have two reasons: One, because I want to keep it a secret; and two, I hate my semblance..." Evan said as he started to walk again

"WHAT!" team RWBY said in unison

"B-but why would you hate your-"

"Can we just change the subject, please? I don't want to talk about it...Not yet that is..." Evan said in a more firmer tone

For the next few minutes of them walking, it was just silence in the air, The huntsman and huntresses just kept a straight face while walking. Ruby felt a little bad about asking about Evan's semblance, so she wanted to apologize about it.

"Um, Evan? I'm sorry that I asked...I didn't know you felt about it like that..." Ruby apologized

"Same here, I'm sorry that I got a bit firm there, it's just not me to do something like that. But like I said, I want to keep it a secret, so think of it as a surprise instead!" he said with a grin and a thumbs up as he turned to the five.

They got to the location of where they were dropped off, and since it's 12:28, they got there in time. So eventually the airship got there and picked up the five of them and their dog. Since the pilot already knew where they were going, he didn't really need to ask, so they flew out of Mt. Glenn to go to Beacon academy. They all sat in the airship near the windows, but Evan was in the other side of the ship, just looking out the window with an emotionless face. Yang saw this, and decided to sit next to him, to see what was going on.

"Hey"

"Sup" Evan replied back

It was just silent between the both of them, nothing was really happening in the airship, so Evan decided to break the ice.

"So what is it like in Beacon academy?" He asked

"Heh, no words to describe it...It's amazing there, we got to meet new friends, you get to do alot of stuff there...That's it really, classes can be boring, but it's fun overall."

"Hm, that's nice, I'm glad I got to meet you guys. Now the one thing I will be looking forward to is gathering my team up and to join in the antics of Beacon academy."

Yang smiled at his reply, now thinking of the future of the her team having to have more people to hang out with...Oh, it's going to be a ride...

"We're here!" The pilot said

" ***Sigh*** Looks like we're here...I think I'm going to have to talk to Ozpin though, so I guess I'll do that!" Evan said

"Probably"

As the airship door opened, they exited from the airship to meet the faces of professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch

"Hello Mr. Attai." Ozpin said.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Plot twists! Yep...I know...Gotta love 'em and ya gotta hate 'em! I know I got a little bit into the serious side of Evan and showed some plot twists for him, but just to let you readers know, it's not just gonna be mushy mushy stuff and laughs in every chapter. But all I want to know is that you guys enjoyed! Plz leave a review if you guys got any questions or and anything else...If you guys have an idea about the pairings, leave a review! And I'll see if you got it right! Anyways, see you guys later!**

 **-Arrekusu**


	7. Reunion arc: Chapter 3

A/N: **Hey guys! It's me again! I actually wanna give a shoutout it Silentking88 for his story: "ASUR, a RWBY fanfic". It's a really good story and I recommend checking out his story. And also another shoutout for DatRTfantho and his stories: "RWBY: Desertion" and "Desertion: Part two", those stories are also worth checking out...But anyhow, I think it's time we blow this scene and get everybody and the stuff together...Okay 3,2,1, LET'S JAM!**

* * *

 ***Insert Dragon Ball Z voice***

 **Last time on RWBY:ENRG...**

 **After the Vale breach, Ozpin assigns team RWBY to find the members of team ENRG: Evan Attai, Neel Calfuray, Redd Calfuray, and Grey Brinnen-Llwyd. They were sent to find Evan Attai, with his last whereabout being in Mt. Glenn. Eventually they found him and Evan later reveals to Yang that he hasn't slept in two years. Now they are at the airship with Evan and now, our heroes are standing in front of Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon academy!**

"Hello, Mr. Attai." Ozpin said

Evan heard his last name, so he wondered where it came from. Then he realized that it come from the mouth of professor Ozpin

"Hm? Oh! Hello, nice to meet you uhh...Ozpin, right?" Evan said as he walked out of the ship to shake Ozpin's hand, but then realizing he had someone right nest to him

"Oh, who's this person?" Evan asked Ozpin about the middle aged woman holding a large scroll

"Hello, I am Glynda Goodwitch, one of the staff memebers of this academy."

"Oh."

"But before I introduce you to the rest of the staff, Professor Ozpin would like to talk to you in his office."

"Follow me." Ozpin said

"Okay, I'll talk to you four later!" Evan said to team RWBY

"Bye!" Ruby said

After Ruby said goodbye, he saw Yang wink at him, making him pull his face back a little bit before turning around

"Ah, making friends already, Mr. Attai?"

"Yeah, and may I ask, can you please stop calling me 'Mr. Attai'? It's okay to just call me Evan..."

"As you wish..."

As they walked into Beacon academy, Ozpin led Evan to the elevator, pushing the button that lead to the top floor of the academy, and they both went up. The elevator then opened tot he highest level of the academy, with it being Ozpin's office. His office looked like it was inside a clock tower, with gears moving everywhere, even in the bottom of their view, there were gears moving at the bottom the transparent floor and above them, gears...Evan was astonished by the office, it kinda fit him in a way...Probably because of his time semblance, but still he liked the look of his office.

"You have a nice office Ozzy!" Evan said

"I appreciate your compliment, Evan, I can see that it...Fits you...In a way. But let's get down to business...You are Evan Attai, son of Isshin Attai and Ami Attai, correct?"

"Yeah"

"You were born in Mistral, but it was around 10 years ago before something...Happened to where you were at...Do you need an introduction to new technology?"

"Uhh...No...My partner Grey helped me with alot of the technology around Remnant, so I should be good."

"Perfect"

Ozpin then pulled out a large sized scroll "What is your style of combat?"

"OH! I am a marksman, brawler, and swordsman...Who can do duel wielding also..."

"Hm, that's quite the diversity..." Ozpin said

"Yeah, in fact, my parents taught me how to do all of those...Mom was a swordswoman and dad was a brawler and a marksman, so it was fun..." Evan said before he bowed his head to the floor, remembering what happened to his parents before he shook his head, forgetting about it

"Hm, so I was wondering...Why did you want to find me and the rest of my team?"

"To answer your question, we recently had a breach in the academy, many of the huntsman and huntresses that helped in the breach have gave it their all in keeping the grimm off the academy. I want to make sure we have more protection within the academy, and since I heard there was a disbanded team and with the Vytal festival coming soon...I was wondering if you and your team would like to enroll in Beacon academy?"

Evan just stood there with a smile on his face, he now had a chance for him and his team to help others, just like they wanted to when they first formed their unofficial team two years ago...

"I did say to those girls that me and my team were going to enroll in this academy, and I want to take it like a promise, so yes...I will, but I want to find my team first. If that is your plan all along." Evan said

"Yes, it is my plan. And we have whereabouts of one of your team mates, Grey Brinnen-Llwyd..." Ozpin said

"Y-you know where Grey is? That was fast...He's usually pretty hard to find...but he's my partner after all, so I want to know where he was last seen."

"He was last seen in a storage warehouse where expert criminal, Roman Torchwick, was last seen a couple weeks ago..."

"Who were the witnesses?"

"The Vale police and...Ruby Rose..."

When Evan heard the name "Ruby Rose", his eyes enlarged, shocked that someone he just got acquainted with actually witnessed seeing his partner. He wondered why She didn't say anything about it, but at the same time...He was glad that he was still okay...

"...Interesting...But professor, I would like to get to know the ropes of this place first before I start looking for my partner, Grey, is that alright with you?"

"It's fine by me."

"Cool, oh and just to let you know...I am immensely grateful for letting us join, this was our dream to be here, especially Grey's...They are like brothers to me, so I appreciate it for letting us enroll professor Ozpin." He said as he bowed

"Your welcome." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee from his mug

Evan then stood in the office for a moment, he had alot of questions in mind, "How did he know my parents?" "Why didn't Ruby say anything?" Those were the main questions he had, but decided not to dwell on those questions, but thought positively that he can have a chance to be part of Beacon academy.

The elevator door then all of a sudden opened, revealing the figure of Glynda Goodwitch. But she had two men with her, one was one man with a so called "Beer-belly" stomach and had grey hair and a grey mustache. the other man was a rather thin person, he had round shaped glasses that were opaque, making it unable to see his eyes, he also had a disheveled look, with one side of his shirt tucked and the other not, he had mismatched brown and black shoes and had messy green hair.

"Mr. Attai, let me introduce you to your teachers: professor Port and Oobleck." Glynda said

"DOCTOR Oobleck"

"Hello! So these two...guys...Are my teachers?" Evan said

"Yes."

"Cool, nice to meet you two." Evan said as he both of their hands

"It is nice to meet you too, Mr. Attai!" Doctor Oobleck said excitedy

"I look forward to seeing you in class Mr. Attai." Professor Port said

"Please, call me Evan...It's getting kinda annoying that I keep on hearing 'Mr. Attai'. You can do the same thing Ms. Goodwitch."

"I have made my decision with 'Evan', though I have already considered it with him, I will reveal to you three..."

"Wait, professor, are you sure about this decision?" Glyda wondered

"Yes, I am, they have potential...You have seen it in his and his team's file..."

"Evan, once you find your team...You and your team will be enrolled in this school, everything needed for school like supplies and clothing will have the provided money needed." Ozpin said as he pulled out a scroll from his desk

"This is your scroll, we will text you your proper dorm...Welcome to Beacon, Evan Attai..."

Evan smiled at Ozpin and the staff members, glad he was able to join

"Welp, I shall be exiting your office then Ozzy, sooo...I will see you four then!" Evan said as he entered into the elevator

 **Meanwhile...**

Team RWBY was standing next to the fountain, waiting for the freelancer to exit out of the school to tell them the news

"So, do you think he joined?" Yang asked the team

"We were assigned to find him, so it makes sense that he does." Weiss said back

Evan exited out of the school and met the four girls. But for some reason, it looked like his head was facing the ground as he walked to the four of them.

"So, what did they say?" Yang said

" ***Sigh*** Looks like you four have to put up with me and my team...Because we GOT ENROLLED!"

"YAY!" Ruby said excitedly

"Yeah, I should be getting my dorm room in a minute or so...Okay! looks like I got it!" Evan said as he heard a ringtone from his scroll

His room was B-207 (A/N: Tbh, I actually don't know how they layout the dorm room numbers, so I'm just guessing :P)

"Okay, my dorm room is B-207!" Evan

"Looks like you're right next to us." Blake pointed out

" ***Choke*** WHAT! That's odd...Oh well, at least I'm right by you girls, so...What's it like around here?"

"Oh, let me show you around!" Yang said as she pulled Evan's hand

"Woah! Easy there, don't wanna lose an arm, mkay?"

"Aren't you hungry Evan?" Weiss said

All of a sudden, Evan's stomach rumbled

"Uhh, guess I am...Hehe, guess all that food I ate didn't suffice my needs, eh?"

"I guess we go to the cafeteria." Yang said

"CAFETERIA IT IS!" Ruby said

Team RWBY then guided Evan to the cafeteria, where they all got their own food. Yang got a sandwich, Blake got a tuna sandwich, Ruby got a chocolate chip cookie, Weiss got a salad, Evan well...He pretty much got everything except the kitchen sink...Let's just say that, plus half a cake...

" ***Chomp*** WOW! I HAVEN'T EATEN SUGAR IN TWO YEARS! AHHAHA! THE TASTE OF CAKE! ***Chomp*** Man! the food is actually pretty good here... ***Chomp*** "

"I don't think the food here isn't even great at all..." Weiss said

"Really? Well, probably because this is the best thing I have eaten since two years...Hehe ***Chomp*** "

"You're right about that."

Team RWBY was still eating their food, but Evan wolfed down all of his food, finishing the mountain of delicacies in less than five minutes...That's probably a world record if that can be achieved

"GAH! How'd you finish that fast?!" Ruby said, shocked at the disappeared mountain of food

" ***Pant*** I can eat pretty fast, but Grey eats WAY faster than I do...Probably because he's a fox faunus..."

Blake's ears perked up when she heard "faunus" coming out of Evan's mouth

"So, one of your team members is a faunus?" Blake asked

"Heck yeah, I think every team needs a faunus in my opinion...Allows people to mingle with the faunus and to let them see what they are like, but unfortunately...Not everyone likes the faunus, I think the faunus are pretty interesting, because they have more diversity than humans...But like I said about some people not liking faunus...Being a faunus probably is hard. But may I ask, are you a faunus, Blake?" Evan said

Blake was a little shocked by how he figured out she was a faunus pretty fast, her team had the same reaction, but at the same time, she wasn't very surprised by it...Because he did have a faunus partner, so it made sense that he knew how most faunus acted like

"W-why do you say that?" Blake questioned

"Well, first of all I saw your bow move when you heard 'Faunus', so I assumed you are a faunus. Another reason was when I was talking positively about the faunus, your bow moved again, and the way the bow moved is the same way Grey moves his ears. But hey, I like the faunus, so there's nothing to be scared about..." Evan said as he smiled

Blake was relieved about his reaction, thinking that he was just saying those nice things. But overall, she was glad Evan is okay with the Faunus.

"Welp, I think I stuffed...Got anywhere else I can go?"

"Yeah, we can go to the amphitheatre!" Ruby suggested

"Sounds good to me."

Then Evan's scroll started to beep

"Huh? guess I'm getting more info already...Well I guess I should take it...Hold on."

Evan went outside of the cafeteria to take the call, but for some reason, the caller had no info, but Evan just ignored it and took the call

"Hey, who is this?" Evan said

"H-hello ***Garble*** is anyone there?"

When Evan heard the caller's voice, he realized that the caller had a familiar voice...Then Evan realized...

It was Grey

"W-wait a minute, GREY?!"

"H-huh?! Evan?! What are you doing?! And how did you get a scroll?"

"That's a very long story, where are you?" Evan said in a shocked tone

"Uhh, Forever Fall forest...I just got some stuff out of my bag and I made a rudimentary scroll, so I found a random scroll signal, and called it..."

"Grey, you son of a-"

"AP AP AP! NO CURSE WORDS!"

" ***Sigh*** Biscuit...Anyway, you said Forever Fall forest, correct?"

"Yeah, so you can come by and get me..."

"Awesome! I'll see you then, oh! I'm also gonna bring some friends along...So you will see me with them, and do you remember someone named 'Ruby Rose'?"

" ***Static* *Garble*** Uhh, yeah, I met a girl with that name just about a couple weeks- wait a minute..."

Grey just put two pieces of the puzzle together

"YOU MET HER?! WHEN?"

"Umm, today...Anyway, you'll see me with her and her team, goodbye!" Evan said as he hooked up the call

"Wait! She's got a-" Grey said before the call ended

Evan stormed into the cafeteria, meeting team RWBY before he started to slur words

"OHMYGOSHIFOUNDGREYYOUCAN'TBELIEVETHISTHISISCRAZYTALKAAAH!" Evan said

"Woah! Calm down! What did you say?" Yang asked

" ***Sharp exhale*** I found my partner Grey, he's in Forever Fall forest...And I want to go..."

"WHAT!" All of team RWBY said

"HOW'D YOU FIND HIM?" Ruby asked

"Okay, you won't believe this...He made a makeshift scroll out of the things he had in his bag...I don't know what kind of crap he found, but it must've been good. I want to let Ozpin know about this and I want you four to come with me...Sounds like a deal?"

All of team RWBY nodded their heads-

"Sorry narrator, gotta go fast!" Evan said before he sped out of the cafeteria

What the- ***Sigh*** he didn't let me finish...

 **Meanwhile...**

We now see a roaring dust trail right behind a speeding Evan running to the elevator to tell Ozpin what he got. He pushed the button that lead him to floor fifty, and stood in the elevator with him now scratching his head furiously before the elevator door opened, seeing Ozpin with a large scroll on one hand and his mug of coffee in the other.

"OZZY OZZY OZZY THE OZPIN!"

"Huh? Oh, hello Evan..."

" ***Sharp inhale and exhale*** Okay, I have news...I figured out where Grey is at, apparently he made and I quote: 'A rudimentary scroll' from the stuff he had with him." Evan said

"Oh? Interesting...Where is he now?" Ozpin asked

"He's in Forever Fall forest, and I want to take the airship and team RWBY with me. Is that okay?"

"...Yes, it's fine by me."

Evan beamed with happiness with Ozpin's response, so he bowed his head in thanks and left his office. He then exited out of the elevator to meet team RWBY standing near the airship without Zwei.

"Oh? Where's your dog Ruby?"

"We put Zwei back in our dorm room."

"Alrighty then, let's go to Forever Fall forest!"

So Evan and team RWBY entered into the airship to the forest, where they are going now.

 **Later...**

Evan was looking out the window to see how close they are to Forever Fall forest, but wanting to question Ruby was still lingering in his mind. He wanted to know why she didn't say anything, so he decided to go to where Ruby was at to question her.

"Hey Ruby."

"Hi Evan, what's up?"

"I actually wanted to ask you something...You met Grey a couple weeks ago, didn't you?" Evan asked

When Evan said he wanted to ask her something, she knew he was going to pop that up, so she responded:

"Yeah, sorry I didn't say anything about it..." Ruby said

Evan went from a stern face to one a bit more compassionate. He had a feeling Ruby was going to be a bit guilty about it, but he didn't want her to be like that.

"Hey, it's okay...I actually wanted to thank you that you were there at the time, if Ozpin didn't know about it, he wouldn't let me know...And I would probably be a bit more insane for not knowing anything about my partner, Grey."

Ruby smiled a little bit because Evan not being furious about not telling him anything about it, so she glad that happened

"So, you're not angry or anything like that?"

"Hmm, well...A little bit angry that you didn't say anything about it. But hey, look at the bright side, he's still alive and kicking." Evan said as he smiled

"Hey, I think you'll like Grey, he's a lot of fun to be with, you remind me quite a bit about him. Because he loves bakery food, even more than meat surprisingly, it's kinda weird, don't ya think?" Evan pointed out

" ***Chuckle*** Yeah, it is..." Ruby said

"We're landing!" The pilot shouted to the hunters

Evan looked out the window of the airship to see a mountainous area covered by red-leafed trees, making it look like the grass was even in the red dust like color. The forest also had a road going through the place, Evan thought it was probably for cargo and other stuff. As he stopped looking out the window, he say Yang, who was still looking out the window, so he walked to where she was at to talk to her.

"Enjoying the view here?" Evan asked

"Yeah, it's beautiful here, can't stop looking at it..." Yang said

" ***Chuckle*** I know, it's pretty neat over there..."

"Okay! We're set!"

"C'mon! We just landed, let's go while we still can!" Evan said as he patted Yang's shoulder

The door to the airship opened, allowing the five of them to exit and search for the fennec fox faunus

"GREY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Evan shouted

"GREEEY!" Ruby shouted

Evan and team RWBY kept on walking around the Forever Fall forest, looking for the Faunus...Little did they know though, was that someone (or should I say something) was stalking them in the shadows, with its beady red eyes just watching them...

"Hmm...Maybe we should split up you guys, if you want to that is..." Evan suggested

"We can cover more ground if we do...Maybe we should" Blake said

"Alright, splitting up it is!"

Evan went North of the forest, Blake went South, Yang went East, Weiss went West, but Ruby just stood there...Thinking where she should go

"Darnit, I should've went North...Uhhh, maybe-"

"WATCH OUT!" A voice said

"What the-"

Ruby was wondering where the heck the voice came from, she heard it, but she couldn't identify where the voice was...Then all of a sudden, in the east of her view, she saw an Ursa coming right at her to tackle her to the ground. Right when she tried to pull out her weapon, a head of a spear pierced through the grimm's head. It was then flipped overhead and landed straight on its back, being slayed by the unknown saver. She looked closer to see who it was and saw that the figure was actually pretty small, coming in around 5'4" and had grayish hair with blue eyes. He also had a white dress shirt that was untucked, a blue vest, blue jeans, and a brown-grey beanie...The figure looked familiar in the rose's eye, she then realized that it was Grey that saved her from the grimm.

"Hello! Grey Brinnen-Llwyd at your service!"

Ruby was shocked seeing Grey in front of her, spinning his spear like it was a baton until it turned into a metal rod the size of a jo staff, which he put right behind his back

"G-G-Grey?"

"Hm? Oh, wait a minute...Ruby?"

"Yep! It's me!"

"Huh, it's been two weeks since I last saw you! How's everything?"

"Everything is a-okay!"

" ***Chuckle*** That's to know...Hey, I was wondering if Evan was around here? He told me that he was going to be with you guys?"

"Ruby! Are you okay? I heard a noise-" Yang said before she was interrupted by the sight of Grey

"Oh! Are you Grey?" She asked

"Yip, that's me!"

After Grey said that, Weiss and Blake popped out and saw the sisters with the huntsman they were looking for

"Oh! Is this the rest of your team Ruby?"

"Yep, this is Weiss."

"Hello" Weiss greeted

"This is Blake."

"Hey" Blake greeted

"And this is my sister, Yang!"

"'Sup"

"Soooo...That makes RWBY? Huh, that's coincidental...Anyway, where's Evan?"

Well speak of the devil Grey, because Evan popped out of the bushes to see team RWBY with his partner, Grey

"Hey girls, what was with the commotion h-...GREY!"

"EVAN!"

The two huntsman shouted both of their names before they reunited with a hug, happy they got to see their partner after two years

"DUDE! It's been so long! And look how big you've grown!" Evan said cheerfully

"Hehe, thanks! Looks like you haven't changed your hairstyle one bit! And you still have that black trench coat?"

"Heh, yeah...Still got it!"

"Umm...Less chatting, more walking?" Weiss said

"Oh come on Weiss, these guys were finally having a chance to talk to each other after two years!" Ruby said

" ***Laughing*** She is right Ruby, we should probably start walking before we attract more grimm...And I think I may be the main course...Hehe..." Grey said

"Why say that?"

"Well...Let's just say that I accidentally got some of that sap on me, so I think I may start something-"

 ***Roar***

Then all of a sudden, a group of Ursai ran to the six as they roared, trying the intimidate them. The grimm then circled around the six where they had no escape

"Looks like ya did!" Evan said as he pulled out "Ambassador" from its sheath

Team RWBY did the same thing, with Ruby pulling out "Crescent Rose", Weiss pulling out "Myrtenaster", Blake pulling out "Gambol Shroud", and Yang pulling out "Ember Celica". They circled around the two huntsman until Evan and Grey walked out of the middle to right of front of the four of them.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss snapped

Evan and Grey simultaneously chuckled

"Just watch and enjoy the show!" Evan said

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, Evan?" Grey said

"Hmph, yeah..."

Both of them fist-bumped each other before Grey all of a sudden started to turn white, his white form then jumped to Evan's left hand, in turn making Grey turn into a katana around the size of "Ambassador". The katana Grey turned in to had no grip, instead, it was replaced with white wrappings around it, ending around where the bottom of the sword is, where the ends of the wrappings moved freely. Evan then spun "katana form" Grey to he was in an "Ice pick" grip. Then Evan let out a war cry as he charged at the grimm.

"HYAAAH!"

He charged and cut one grimm in half, he then jumped on another grimm's head and back flipped off it, stunning to where he used both Grey and "Ambassador" to decapitate its head off. He then tossed Grey in the air where he can turn into a spear, which he then through at an Ursai, killing it and pulling the spear out of it so Grey can turn back into a katana. Evan then hurricane kicked another grimm, resulting in it falling on the ground where stabbed "Ambassador" through it. Grey then turned into a S&W .500 magnum, letting Evan have a chance to turn "Ambassador" into the same gun. He then shot two Ursai east and west of him, then north and south of him. Grey then returned into his humanoid form to grab his metal jo staff so he can shift it into a battle axe form. On Evan's side of things, he turned his weapon into its sniper rifle form. At the same time, Evan shot an Ursa straight in the head and Grey finished everything up with a vertical slice on the grimm. With all of the slain grimm now turning to dust, the two then used both of their hands and grasped their knees to catch their breath.

" ***Pant**Pant*** Geez Grey! You got a crapton better!" Evan said

"Heh, I should say the same to you, but you still spin your swords WAY too much...Hehe..."

Clapping was then heard in the air, the two looked around to see where it came from, only then realizing that the clapping was from Yang

"Nice job you two! But can you leave some grimm for us next time?"

"Oh! Hehe, sorry Yang..." Evan said

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Ruby said "Evan, you were like WACHA! KAPOW! And Grey, you were like HIYAA! And then when you changed into those weapons...THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"HAHAHA! You crack me up alot Ruby!" Grey said as he was clenching his stomach in laughter " ***Chuckle*** Maybe I can show you what other weapons I can turn into sometime, Rubes...Watcha think?"

"SURE!"

For some odd reason, Evan was covering his mouth with both of his hands, trying to hide his laugh. But Grey saw him trying to hold back his laugh...

"What's so funny, Evan?" Grey said

"Hehe, it's just what you said sounded kinda funny."

Grey tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what Evan meant

"Just come over here." Evan said while signing his hand to Grey to come where he was at

Evan then whispered something to Grey's ears, then Grey's fox ears started to perk up through his hat and his face started to turn as red as Ruby's coat.

"I-i-it's n-n-not like that Evan!" Grey stuttered, causing Evan to laugh hysterically and making him fall on his back

Ruby tilted her head to the side, not understanding why Evan was laughing and Grey was heavily blushing

"What did he say to you Grey?" Ruby said

" ***Sigh*** You don't wanna know, what he said is probably gonna make the rating of this story go higher..." Grey said as he stabbed his thumb up

"Nah, it won't really do that Grey..." Evan said "But anyway, enough chitchat...Let's go back to beacon...We have to tell Ozpin the news!"

Grey's eyes widened at hearing Ozpin

"W-wait, you met THE professor Ozpin? That's so cool! I wanna get his autograph!"

"Don't worry, you will...EVANtually..." Evan said while bringing up a Sh** eating grin

When Grey heard the horrible pun Evan put in, he did a face palm. Apparently, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake followed up with that. But Yang started to chuckle at the joke Evan inserted

"Heh, that was pretty good."

"No it wasn't!" Weiss snapped

"Yes it was...And thank goodness someone appreciates crappy puns...But we should get going to the academy before more grimm come...And so that way we can wash Grey's clothes..."

They all nodded in agreement as they started walking, but as they started walking, Grey started to smell something...Something fresh and sweet...Like something just cooked...He to took another whiff of the sweet smell of freshly baked food

Wait a minute...BAKERY FOOD?!

" ***Sniff**Sniff*** Do you guys smell that?" Grey said

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Evan looked at each other, confused at Grey was talking about. But Blake knew exactly was he was talking about

"Yes, I smell it too...It smells...Sweet, like a cookie..."

"COOKIE?!" Ruby said "WHERE IS IT?!"

Ruby zipped around to see where to tasty baked snack was at; Ruby then realized that the cookie was just right there, just waiting for it to get devoured.

"IT'S MINE!"

"Wait Ruby! It's a trap!" Grey said as he followed the rose

"Don't do it Ruby!" Yang said

Right when Ruby picked up the cookie, Everyone behind her tackled her, resulting in all of them being caught in a snare net trap. The trap picked them all up, resulting in all of them being bunched up in the hanging trap. What's also kinda sad is that they were all cramped up in the trap, but Evan was the one that was the lucky one, because for some reason, he felt something on his head. It was blissfully soft, like a pillow, he was thinking what was that comfortable thing on his head. Then he realized something, it wasn't a pillow because it felt like skin, another thing he took note of was that the thing was something yellow and it had a black crest of a burning heart.

Evan's eyes widened and his face turned bright red...Because he realized that his head was on someone's chest

It was Yang's

" ***Groan*** Is everyone okay?" Yang said

"Yeah..." almost everyone said

"Y-y-y-y-yes!" Evan said as he was blushing harder

His heart quickened to try to find a way out of the position he was in, he knew that if she figured this out, he would be the opposite of alive. He tried to move his head away from her chest as quickly as he could until he heard voices outside of the trap

"Hey, we got something!" the voice said

"Really?!" said the other

"Yeah, I wonder what we got."

"It's probably another beowoulf..."

"Why would a beowoulf be attracted to a cookie for crying out loud?"

The voices got closer and closer to them, until he noticed something familiar with the figures. One of the figures had a long blue scarf and icy blue hair, while the other had Platinum white armor and red hair. At the same time, both Evan and Grey thought:

NEEL?! REDD?!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Ruby: Aww, why did you have to leave it there?**

 **Weiss: Probably because he wants to readers to beg for more**

 **Arrekusu: What?! No I'm not! Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! I'm thinking after I post the chapter after this that I am going to release a fun facts chapter for team ENRG! Because there are some things you guys should know about my OC's...But now that this chapter is over, be prepared for the next chapter of this story! See ya!**

 **Ruby: BYE!**


	8. Reunion arc: Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay! Just this chapter and we will be on to our next arc! YAY! But what are we waiting for...Let's get this out of the way before we get into the more mushy chapters...**

 **Evan: Oh! this is a DISCLAIMER! Arrekusu does not own RWBY...It belongs to their respective owners: Grey Haddock, Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross and Monty Oum (Who is resting in peace). If Arrekusu did own RWBY though, he would probably make us canon...And all that...Anyway, let's get to the last chapter of "Reunion arc"!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: We are one! Team ENRG reunites!**

NEEL?! REDD?! Thought both Evan and Grey

Grey, Evan, and team RWBY were still stuck in the snare trap that they were caught in the last chapter of this story. Apparently because of Ruby's desire for the cookie, it lead them to where they are at now: cramped at a snare trap...Now the Calfuray brothers were standing right in front of the trap, hoping they caught something good, unfortunately, what they got was a couple of huntsman...Not food.

"Argh! We didn't get food, only a couple of adolescents running around like a bunch of no-ones." Redd said

Then a hand reached to Redd's left shoulder, belonging to his younger brother, Neel.

" ***Sigh*** Redd, you don't know who they are. But aren't you people just a group of huntresses?" Neel said

Ruby tried to squeeze her head through her team mates so that way she could get the attention of the Calfuray brothers.

"Yep! We are!"

"That's good, but may I ask, why are you four around here?" Neel asked

Blake then tried to squeeze her head through her team mates to get the brother's attention again

"We are actually trying to find a team named 'ENRG', do you know anything about two of the members named Redd and Neel Calfuray?"

Neel and Redd looked at each other with both their eyebrows raised, then they looked back at the captured huntresses

"You're looking at them right now, but what do you need from us?" Redd asked

A sword then popped out of the bottom of the trap; the sword was then maneuvered to where it started cutting the bottom the trap, resulting in team RWBY, Evan, and Grey to fall out of the trap

" ***Groan*** Finally! Geez Evan, what took you so long?" Grey said as he was getting up to stretch his back

"What?!" Thought both of the Calfuray brothers. Both of their eyes widened at seeing Grey come out of the trap, they were also shocked that he mentioned Evan when he got out of the trap.

"Grey?!" Both Neel and Redd said at the same time

As both Neel and Redd said that, Evan got up

The blonde freelancer had a flustered look on his face because of the position he was at in the trap. He was breathing fast and heavy like he just woke up from a bad dream. Eventually, his breathing slowed and his face turned from red as a tomato to his normal, slightly tanned skin.

"Sorry, I could hardly reach 'Ambassador'. Thank goodness I did, but I think I dislocated my shoulder in the process." Evan said as he tenderly held his right shoulder

"Here, lemme help." Yang offered

Evan's eyes widened at Yang's offer as she walked towards him and grasped his right arm

"W-w-wait, I think it's-"

 ***Pop***

"AAAAHHH! Dang it woman, I wasn't even prepared yet!" Evan said as he threw and angry chibi look at Yang " ***Sigh*** at least it feels better now that you just did that, so thanks."

"No problem!" Yang giggled

Evan then looked at the Neel and Redd, who were both giving him and Grey surprised chibi faces, and walked towards them

"First of all, you two should try a snare loop trap, not a net...And second of all..."

Evan then simultaneously gave both of them a hug

"It's good to see you two back after two years!" He said while grinning

Both Neel and Redd looked at each other and gave a delighted look while hugging Evan back

" ***Chuckling*** Yeah, it's been awhile, glad we're all back." Neel said

Grey then ran and jumped at the three of them

"GROUP HUG!"

"AAHH!" Evan, Neel, and Redd said as they got tackled by the fennec

"HAHAHA! It's good to see you Grey!" Neel said as he ruffled Grey's beanie

"Huh, you actually grew a couple inches, didn't you Grey?" Redd said

"Yeah! I did! I'm now 5' 4"!" Grey said excitedly

ENRG got up from Grey's surprise group hug as they all smiled at each other, happy that they all reunited

"So how did you guys meet up?" Redd asked

"I was going to ask the same thing for you two. But first, I want you guys to meet team RWBY!" Evan said while gesturing his hands to team RWBY

Ruby used her semblance and zipped towards Redd and Neel

"HI! I'm the leader, Ruby Rose!"

Weiss then walked up towards the brothers and introduced herself

"Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company..."

"Wow, a Schnee? That's cool." Redd said

"But you people are also known for controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Neel said with venom in his voice

"Hey!" She snapped back

"Sorry, my younger brother is not the fondest of your company...Please forgive him for his attitude." Redd said as he waved his hands in defense for him and his brother

Neel gave a narrow squint at Weiss and stared at her for a little bit before he noticed Blake

"Who's she?" Neel asked when he saw Blake

Blake looked at Neel a little bit before she realized that he was asking for her name

" ***Sigh*** Blake..."

Then Yang last

"What's up! Name's Yang."

Both Redd and Neel nodded at team RWBY due to being introduced to them

"So this is the team that found you two?" Neel said

"Yep! I was found first, then Grey, now you guys." Evan said

"But how did you guys find each other is the question..." Grey said

"How about we talk about this while we walk?" Redd suggested

RWBY, Evan, Neel, and Grey nodded in approval and started moving forward to get to the location of the bullhead, with the location being where they got dropped off.

 **Later...**

As teams RWBY and ENRG walked through Forever Fall forest, ENRG was walking in front of RWBY as Redd and Neel told how they met.

"So, you guys met in a village?" Evan said

"Yep, I was traveling to see if there was anywhere I can sleep and eat, but one of the villagers was saying that there was a deathstalker by the village, so I said I would slay for them...After that, I met Neel as he was exiting the inn."

"Huh, but how did you not see him enter the inn?" Grey said

"I got there in the middle of the night; pretty much everyone was sleeping by then." Neel said

 **...**

"So how did you and Grey meet, Evan?" Redd asked

"Well long story short, those four girls right behind us found me in Mt. Glenn and I got to visit Beacon-"

"Woah woah woah, what?! You got to visit Beacon academy?" Redd said shockingly

"Uhh, yeah...Anyway, I went there for a little bit and We went to Forever Fall forest because I got a call from this thing called a 'scroll', which the caller was Grey. He told me that he made a rudimentary scroll to get a signal and say that he is in Forever Fall forest. Apparently he got my scroll's signal and told me that he was there, and the rest is history."

After Evan told his experience of meeting Grey, Neel put his hand up on his chin, wondering about something he had in his mind

"Hey, what's up?" Redd asked, wondering what Neel was thinking about

"Isn't it coincidental for all of this to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it...You and I are partners Redd, you were the first person I met in our team...Evan met Grey first in our team, Grey is Evan's partner, you are my partner...Is it not weird?"

Redd brought a wondering look to his face, now thinking about what his brother just said

"Huh, never thought of it that way...But that is awfully suspicious...But hey, at least we reunited right?" Redd pointed out

"Hmph, yeah...At least we did." Neel said as he grinned

Grey then walked up to Redd to talk to him about what he was doing the past two years. As Redd and Grey kept on talking, Neel noticed that Evan looked a bit different from last time he saw him. Evan's eyes were a bit bloodshot and had slight bags in his eyes. He wondered why Evan looked so tired, so he went to ask...

"Hey Evan, are you okay?" Neel asked

Evan didn't react to Neel's question, so Neel tapped on his shoulder before trying again

"Hm, huh?"

"Hey, are you okay, Evan?"

Evan looked at Neel with a confused look, wondering why he would say something like that

"Heh, yeah I'm great! Why would you say something like that, Neel?"

Neel gave Evan a deadpan look because he already knew Evan was going to lie about it

"Really Evan? I know you too much to know that you are lying...You're not okay...you eyes are bloodshot, you have bags under your eyes and your hair is just plain ol' everywhere. And usually when your hair is unkempt, you're not okay..."

Evan's eyes widened at Neel's analytical reply and stared at him for a little bit before he replied

" ***Sigh*** Alright, you got me..." Evan said as his raised his hands in defense "Yeah, I'm not my usual self lately...I-I-I haven't been sleeping for the past two years...Ever since we separated for the past two years, nightmares started to creep in my mind lately and I couldn't sleep then...I don't know, it's just been really crazy for me the past two years and yada yada. I mean I have improved my semblance and everything, but that was one of my main challenges, I guess" Evan said as he bowed his head in defeat

Neel gave Evan a consoling look at him because of all the things his teammate had to go through

"So, you have improved your time semblance?" Neel asked

"Yeah"

"Hmm, that's good...But let me be serious here, we're partners Evan. We are supposed to look out for each other, and that's what I am doing, I know you look out for Grey alot because he had no family and was bullied alot by the other huntsman due to his heritage, but you need to let other people help you. And that's what I want to do, help my teammate." Neel said with a grin

Evan smiled at Neel for his support. He's always known that Neel likes to help others, especially the Faunus. That's why he can be pretty protective over Grey, but not as much as Evan though. Even though Neel likes being by himself sometimes, either reading a book or watching cat videos, he can be a good person to talk to when you have trouble.

"Heh, thanks for looking out Neel. I'm glad that we made this team, you know that?"

"Yeah, we're a team after all. And we are supposed to stick together, you're our leader...And I know you like supporting us and your friends, and I want to make sure you still have someone there for you when you have something in mind." Neel said as he patted Evan's right shoulders

 **Meanwhile...**

As the team members of ENRG were catching up with each other, team RWBY was walking behind them, watching them talk to each otber excitedly. Ruby was watching Grey as his eyes were sparkling over Redd's claymore as he unsheathed it. In her point of view, it looked like he was analyzing Redd's weapon and pointing out the qualities of the sword. Redd's claymore, named "Lancelot", had a simple design...Having a 46 inch blade that was double edged and had a cross hilt with forward angled arms. She saw Grey take the pommel out of the claymore, revealing a slot for the user to place any kind of dust needed. When Grey saw this, his eyes sparkled even more and his mouth looked like he was drooling at the sight.

"Wow, he must really like weapons...Kinda like me, he's kinda cute when he looks like that." Ruby thought

She wanted to take a look at Redd's weapon herself, so she walked up to where the faunus and the knight were at and tapped Grey's shoulder

"Hm? Oh hi Ruby!" Grey said

"Hi! I was wondering if I could uhh...See your weapon? I'm kind of a huge dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby asked

"Tsk, you're not the only one..." Redd said as he was pointing his thumb at Grey

"Hehe, he's right...Ever since I figured out my semblance was shapeshifting myself and items, I studied weapons so that way I can get a good idea of a weapon and copy it..."

"Wow, but why did you have to study for them?" Ruby asked

"Well, it's because if I want to use my semblance to its full potential, I would need to know all the specs of the weapon so I could copy it efficiently...Since then, I'm able to copy weapons just by looking at them."

"That's so cool!"

It was now slightly inaudible what Grey and Ruby were talking about because the perspective was now switched to Evan and Neel.

"Heh, looks like Grey is making friends already..." Evan pointed out to Neel

"Looks like it...But when are we gonna arrive in out location?"

"WE'RE HERE!" Ruby shouted

"Oh..." Neel said as he slouched his shoulders

After Ruby said that, the Bullhead arrived out of the clouds and started descending near them. As the Bullhead descended near them, the jets of the airship started blowing the grass and leaves of the forest, causing the huntsman and huntresses to cover their eyes with their arms and started to squint their eyes so they could still use them to see the arriving Bullhead. The Bullhead eventually landed and the doors of the airship opened. Teams ENRG and RWBY started walking to the entrance of the Bullhead and flew away from the Forever Fall forest.

 **...**

Everyone was quiet in the Bullhead...Well, almost everybody...NRG was talking their heads off while everybody else was doing something else. Ruby was playing with her scroll, Weiss was doing nothing but sitting down, Blake was reading a book, Yang was watching Ruby play with her scroll, and Evan was looking out the window of the ship, thinking of him and his team mate's future. Did he want his team to have a good future? Yes. Will beacon academy benefit them? He hopes so. Does he want his team to regret going to beacon? HECK NO! These said questions and many other anxieties plagued the freelancer's mind.

He never thought that being a leader was going to be THIS hard, he was a bit careless, in fact he was THE most careless person of the team despite being leader, but he knew when to get serious. He cared a lot about his team mates, Neel and Redd had each other because they're brothers. Unfortunately, Grey had no one to look out for him when he was younger. And when the Calfuray brothers found him, Evan decided to be the brother (and partner) of Grey. Now that Grey was his partner, he looked out for Grey and Grey looked out for him. Though it was probably Evan doing more of the looking out.

As it was said in this story many times, Grey is a fennec fox Faunus. The Faunus were usually insulted or made fun of in the academies. Unfortunately, Grey was one of the most picked students of the academies due to being short and being a Faunus, but when Evan figured it out. He would usually beat the crap out the bullies. That was him pretty much, the bodyguard of the team. And ever since the team separated to get stronger independently, he worried about his team mates a lot. Causing his anxiety to increase ten fold and giving insomnia on the side. But now that him and his team reunited, he didn't really need to worry about them so much, now he had to only worry about his own problems.

He doesn't want people to get into his own problems, because he knew that they would want to know more about him personally. He only wants to help others but not let people help him. He was that selfless, so selfless that it's kinda unhealthy. But his thoughts were then interrupted by a certain blonde that was getting his attention by tapping his shoulder, jump scaring him in the process.

"Hey!" Yang said as she tapped his shoulder

"GAH!"

"Oh! Hehe, sorry 'bout that..." Yang said as she scratched the back of her head

" ***Pant* *Pant*** No no no, it's all good! ***Sigh*** Just thinking about some things...I think I'm just worrying too much" Evan said

Yang gave a consoling look to Evan

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" She asked

Evan started looking away from the window and looked down at the airship's floor. To be honest with himself, he's not his best at the moment. Right now he doesn't want anybody to talk to him right now, overall he doesn't want anyone to worry about him at the moment. So he lied.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Evan said as he grinned

"...You sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Yang asked

"Mmmm, nah..."

Yang was about to say something until she felt a hand on her left shoulder, she expected someone around her height. Instead, it looked like the arm needed to reach a little bit to get to her shoulder. She looked a little ways down and saw beanie wearing Grey.

"Hi! I realize that you're trying to talk to Evan. Am I right?"

Yang gave a defeated look to Grey

"Yeah, I was...I have a feeling that something's up with him..."

Grey stopped for a moment and thought before he said something else

"Hey, it's alright...Usually when he's by himself he wants to think, that's why we're not trying to reach out to him. ***Sigh*** There are times where we try and it ends up with us failing...But don't worry about him! He'll be alright." Grey said as he tried to encourage Yang

Yang gave a worried look to Evan before she decided to listen to Grey and not try to talk to him.

The Bullhead was now arriving at the campus of the academy as it descended into the helipad it was assigned to. On the campus grounds was Glynda Goodwitch waiting in front of the helipad. As the Bullhead descended and opened its doors, it revealed team RWBY exiting from the Bullhead first, later revealing team ENRG exiting from the Bullhead. Glynda looked at the two teams, but mainly focusing on Neel, Redd, and Grey.

"Hello, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, I believe that you three are the remaining members of ENRG?"

"Yep!" Neel, Redd, and Grey said in unison

"Good" Glynda said as she started typing into her large scroll "You three have been assigned to talk to professor Ozpin, you three are just going to talk while team RWBY and Mr. Attai will stay here."

"Woah, wait...Why do I need to stay with them?" Evan asked

"Because you have already been questioned by professor Ozpin..."

" ***Choke*** Uhh...Hmm...Bah! Fine..." Evan babbled as he lowered his hands in defeat

Ruby chuckled at his attempt to get back

"Alright, might as well get done with it now." Redd said

Neel and Grey nodded their heads as they went to Ozpin's office

 **Later...**

Ozpin was looking at his large scroll at his left hand while having his cup of coffee in his right. As he put down his scroll, he heard the elevator ding, revealing three teenagers as they entered into his office.

"Wow...THIS IS SO COOL!" Grey said

"Pretty interesting office, professor." Redd said

"I'm glad, would any of you like some coffee?" Ozpin asked

Grey shyly raised his hand while Ozpin gave the fennec a cup filled with the black, indulgent drink

"So why do you want to talk to us, exactly?" Neel asked as he crossed his arms

"I'm glad you asked, I have already explained it to Evan, but the reason why I wanted to find you four was because of a breach that happened not too long ago...We have ensured we have more protection within the academy, but I heard there was a disbanded team and with the members being missing. And we also have the Vytal festival coming soon. So let me ask you three, do you know who I am?"

"You are professor Ozpin!" Grey blurted out while Redd and Neel pointed their thumbs as Grey a little bit after he said that

Ozpin had a slight smile on his face at Grey's answer

"Hello, and you are Grey Brenin-Llwyd, you are Neel Calfuray, and you are Redd Calfuray."

"Hello" The three said in unison

"Well, I have already enrolled Evan into this academy, so I believe that you three would like to join him also?"

Grey nodded his head furiously while Neel and Redd looked at each other and nodded

"Well, as I have said to Evan..." Ozpin said while he pulled three scrolls out of his desk "Welcome to beacon academy"

Neel, Redd, and Grey got a scroll each and smiled at the professor

"W-w-we appreciate it professor!" Grey said

"Hm, your leader is waiting for you...So I don't want to waste too much of your time...Your classes will start in a week, so it will give you enough time to prepare for items and other things."

 **Meanwhile...**

Team RWBY and Evan were nearby the fountain, with all of them sitting there, but Evan was sitting opposite to where they were all at. He was looking at the sky with earbuds in his ears. He had a yellow ipod shuffle in his hand and was listening to one of his personal favorite songs, though it was an English cover of the song, he still liked it either way. The song was heard very vaguely outside of the earbuds, but if you listened long enough, you could hear it.

 ***Insert AmaLee's English cover of _Again_ By Yui***

 _I had a purpose then, pursing the path to catalyze our dream_

 _But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd_

 _Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God_

 _But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?_

Evan was slowly bobbing his head to the beat of the song. He had many memories with the song, the song was always something to cheer him up. Besides his teammates being one of the choices, music was one of the things that cheered him up the most. If he was honest with himself, he would probably be a bit more insane if music didn't exist.

With team RWBY's perspective, Ruby was playing with her scroll while Blake was reading a book. Yang and Weiss were doing nothing, Weiss had her arms crossed while Yang was sitting on the fountain with her palms on the rim of the fountain. Yang was looking around the campus until she noticed Evan was rocking his head side to side with earbuds in his ears. She tilted her head in confusion, wondering what he was listening to...So she walked closer to Evan to see what he was listening to.

 _I try to make sense of why_

 _We can't figure how to unlock the next door_

 _We bleed on this path we lead_

 _But we cannot turn back, cause our story's begun_

 _Open up your eyes - Open up your eyes_

These words were vaguely heard as Yang got closer to Evan, she wanted to see how Evan would react if she tried to scare him. So she creeped up slowly until...

"I know you're there, Yang..." Evan said as he took his earbuds out of his ears

"Hehe, I thought it was going to work...So...What are you listening to?" She asked

Evan looked at his ipod shuffle and took one of his earbuds and put it in his left ear. He then took the other one and handed it to Yang

"I just finished the song, so I'll replay it...I think you'll like it." Evan said as he played the song

She listened to the song intently. She gave an unsure look at first, but her face then changed to a smile to now slowly bobbing her head.

"Heh, you like it?" Evan asked

"Yep! Who is she? She's awesome!"

"I know, right?! Her name is 'AmaLee' and she does English covers of anime songs. She does some video game covers too, but this is one of my favorite songs that she has done. The Japanese version was also really good, but they are both good."

As Yang was asking more questions, Neel, Redd, and Grey exited from the academy. Grey was jumping up and down while Neel was chuckling at Grey's antics, Redd just sighed and ignored them.

"HEY GUYS! WE MADE IT!" Grey said

Evan heard Grey's screaming and looked and saw the three of them. He looked at Yang and gave her his earbud, which she took quickly, and walked to his teammates

"Hey guys!" Ruby said

After Ruby said that, Evan appeared right next to her

"So...Did you guys get your scrolls?" Evan asked

"Yeah, Ozpin said that you know our dorm room number. What is it?" Neel asked

"It's B-207..." Evan said as he gave a straight face to Neel

"Cool...I think I'm going to nap now...So I guess you guys will see me there." Redd said as he stretched his arms and left to go to their assigned dorm room

"Okay, I think Yang wanted to show me something around here. So I guess I'll go ask her what she wanted to show me." Evan said

After Evan said that, Yang got up and walked to the freelancer with his ipod shuffle in her hand

"Here's your ipod, and that song was pretty good!"

"Thanks, you said you wanted to show me something...What was it?!"

"OH! Yeah, just follow me." Yang said as she grabbed his arm

"HEY HEY HEY WATCH THE ARM!"

Neel and Grey were now the only ones standing on the campus. They both looked and each other and shrugged their shoulders

"So, waddya wanna do?" Grey asked

"I think I'm just gonna read this book I got." Neel said as he got a book out of nowhere

"Okay, I think I'm gonna see what Ruby is doing." Grey said

They both nodded at each other and Grey sat next to Ruby while Neel sat in between Blake and Weiss.

 **End of Reunion arc...**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! I think I kinda rushed on this chapter, so I may re-edit this one here and there, but I hope you enjoy! So before this chapter, I'm going to release a fun facts chapter. So expect that and I hope you guys have a nice day!**

 **-Arrekusu**

 **P.S. I know this chapter was a bit shorter that the other chapter, but this is only just the beginning, so expect longer (and possibly shorter XD) chapters in the future of this story!**


	9. Fun Facts!

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! What is this? It's a fun facts chapter! The reason why I made this chapter is because I want you readers to get to know my OCs Evan, Neel, Redd, and Grey better. If you don't want to know them better well...I don't know to help XD Anyway, on to the facts!**

* * *

 **Facts that are supposed to be fun but actually are interesting**

Evan: Don't you think that's a long title?

Arrekusu: Not really, I've seen longer titles...

Grey: Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Evan on this one

Arrekusu: ***Choke*** Really!? You guys are going against me? I created you guys!

Redd: Just stop being a baby, Arrekusu

Arrekusu: ***Sigh*** Fine...I don't want to waste our time on this one, so for starters...Evan, You go first!

Evan: ***Sigh*** Fine...Makes sense because I'm the leader and all that yada yada. But all right, let's do this!

* * *

 **The Freelancer's facts**

Evan: What the? How'd it get so dark here? Helllloooo!

Grey: We're still here, ya know...

Evan: Oh, hehe...Anyhow, let's start with fact number one!

 **Fact #1: Evan's color scheme and aura is blackish-yellow**

Evan: What?! Who said I can't like black and yellow?

 **Fact #2: Evan's name means "Young warrior" and Attai means "My hour or time"**

Evan: Makes sense because of my semblance...

 **Fact #3: His hurricane style is a sword style that features using the body's natural weight against the enemy. Using a sword and fighting styles like Jeet Kune Do, Tae Kwon Doe, and Capoeira**

Evan: Heh, who says I can't use my body in a sword fight? Wait, that didn't sound right...

 **Fact #4: Evan's semblance (Time manipulation) also affects his body. For example, he has an increased metabolism and increased healing**

Evan: Hehe, yep! I kinda don't like the increased metabolism to be honest...I get hungry a little bit faster then other people...But the healing helps!

 **Fact #5: Evan's semblance doesn't drain aura one bit. But instead, it loses effectiveness based on his body's well-being.**

Evan: Hehe...he...Yeah, so if I get seriously injured, it loses effectiveness tremendously...But hey, it doesn't use aura!

Arrekusu: True, everything has its advantages and disadvantages, oh well...But those are some facts that I hope you readers enjoyed about Evan! I may give more facts about my OCs as time goes on, but let's move on to the icy ninja, Neel.

Neel: Well, wish me luck...

* * *

 **The Icy Ninja's facts**

 **Fact #1: Neel's aura color is Icy blue and his color scheme is shades of blue**

Neel: Hey, blue is pretty cool...Can't lie

 **Fact #2: Neel's name means "Blue" and Calfuray means "Violet"**

Neel: Yep, you'll see why it's violet

 **Fact #3: Neel was born 3 minutes behind from his brother Redd**

Neel: ***Sigh*** Don't you hate it when that happens?

Redd: I don't...

Neel: Of course you don't...You get to be the older brother!

 **Fact #4: Neel has Cynophobia: the fear of dogs**

Evan: HAHAHAHA! What?! You're afraid of dogs

Neel: YES! They are just monstrosities with four legs...I...Just...Can't...

Redd: Hey woah...Calm down Neel...

Neel: ***Hyperventilating*** ***Deep exhale*** I'm still working on it

Arrekusu: Okay...I think he's alright, now let move on! Onto the burning knight himself...Redd

Redd: ***Rolls eyes***

* * *

 **The Burning Knight**

 **Fact #1: Redd's aura color is auburn**

Redd: It's a simple color, nothing special

 **Fact #2: Redd's name means "Red" (Kinda obvious) and you already know what Calfuray means**

Redd: Yeah, Red plus Blue equals violet. Creative don't you think?

Arrekusu: I think it is

Evan: Is it because you are the one that made it?

Arrekusu: ...

 **Fact #3: Redd is pretty protective over his stuff, especially his dust inventory**

Grey: You know what? I never really understood why you are so protective over your dust

Redd: Hey, it's hard to find dust

Grey: You can always ask Weiss

Redd: It's hard enough to talk to her

Neel: It's hard for you to talk to her because-

Arrekusu: OKAY!...Not at the moment Neel

 **Fact #4: Redd wears armor because he is practically weightless**

Neel: Oh yeah! I remember now

Redd: Wait...You forgot

Grey: It makes sense because when you activate your semblance, you are pretty much fire.

Arrekusu: Burn burn burn! Fire fire fire! I burn! Can't hold me down-

Evan: Wrong one...

Arrekusu: I know, just wanted to...Anyway onto our favorite shorty, fennec fox faunus...GREY!

Grey: Do you really have to exaggerate everything? No, just kidding, I'm so excited!

* * *

 **The Shape Shifting Genius**

Grey: Woah, Evan wasn't kidding about it getting dark here

Evan: Of course I wasn't

Grey: Woah, okay...Can we just get to the facts, please?

 **Fact #1: Grey's aura is a Grey-ish white like color**

Grey: ***Shrugs shoulders*** Nothing to say here

 **Fact #2: I'm not even going to say what Grey's name means, it's obvious already XD. But Brenin-Llwyd means "Grey King"**

Evan: ...HUH?! How are you a king, Grey?

Grey: I don't know...I guess we'll figure it out eventually

Evan: Don't you mean, EVAN-

Arrekusu: NO! No crappy puns. And yes, you are right Grey, they will find out eventually ***Looks at Evan, menacingly***

Evan: ***Raises hands in defense***

 **Fact #3: Grey's IQ is from 200 to 250**

Evan: Geez, I forgot how smart you are

Grey: Hehe, probably because of all the books I have read with weapons and more stuff

Evan: What did you read besides weapons?

Grey: History, Algebra, and more books

Evan: Huh, why do you not express your intelligence so much as when you were at signal?

Grey: ***Gives Evan a deadpan stare***

Evan: ***Gasp*** Oh...Sorry about that

 **Fact #4: Some of team ENRG's arsenal of weapons was created by Grey**

Evan: Uhh...When is that new invention of yours going to be finished?

Grey: Soon, let's just say it's for you.

Evan: Wow, really?

Arrekusu: Aaaaand, those weapons will be revealed in future chapters! But now, we will be revealing facts that ties the whole team!

* * *

 **Facts about the whole team, ENRG**

 **Fact #1: All of the team members have a theme, but ever heard of a team theme? It's _Kyouran Hey Kids!_ By The Oral Cigarettes**

Evan: So, who likes anime openings?

 **Fact #2: The ENRG partners: Evan and Grey, and Neel and Redd, are actually inspirations of other team ups in other anime series'**

Evan: Heh, in fact, me and Grey are kinda like when Yato and Yukine team up in _Noragami_ and Neel and Redd are like when Natsu and Gray team up in _Fairy Tail_

Neel: Hm, it's pretty interesting how people can get ideas from other shows and yada yada

Redd: Isn't that plagiarizing?

Grey: Well, if you don't copy the idea then no...Are you doing it, Arrekusu? ***Stares at Arrekusu***

 ***Evan, Redd, and Neel do the same***

Arrekusu: Why would I do that? It's an inspiration, so I'm not plagiarizing!

 **Fact #3: There is something that connects Evan, Neel, Redd, and Grey together**

Evan: Wow, thought you would never mention it...The thing that connects us together is...

Arrekusu: DON'T SAY IT! It would ruin the appetite of the people reading this story...Anyway...THAT'S ALL THE FACTS I HAVE FOR YOU GUYS FOR NOW! I wish I can give ya guys more, but if I gave more, I would spoil some parts of the story. Anyway, see ya guys later!

* * *

 **A/N: Well...That was interesting XD...Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! I will be working on the next arc of this story, but I will also re-edit the last chapter and the previews little by little, so expect changes!**

 **Anyways, Ciao!**

 **-Arrekusu**


	10. Welcome to Beacon! arc: Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to 2nd arc of this story! I don't have a lot to say, but I hope you enjoy the first chapter to this arc: "Welcome to Beacon!"**

 **Summary: Team ENRG has reunited! Now they have enrolled in Beacon Academy to give more antics and shenanigans to the academy. What does the new team have in store for teams RWBY and JNPR?**

* * *

 **Arc 2 Chapter 1: Greenies in Beacon!**

"Woah! Woah! Easy there!" Evan said

Yang was still holding Evan's arm as she was taking him to where she wanted to show him. It was a bit uncomfortable for Evan because it felt like the blonde was starting to tear his arm right out of his socket. It was getting extremely uncomfortable for him; his face was showing enough evidence that he was in pain. Eventually, they got to where Yang wanted to take Evan, to the Amphitheater.

"Aaand here we are!" Yang said

As Yang let go of Evan's arm to open the entrance to the Amphitheater, Evan winced in pain and was rolling the shoulder that Yang had a grip on, as he finished, he looked around the interior of the place. The area takes took the form of a glass-domed amphitheater with raised bleachers arranged in a circle around a circular stage that has a tall, ornate backdrop with blue lights. Evan's mouth was slightly agape at the sight of the place.

"Is...Is this a battle arena?" Evan asked

"Yep! We usually go here to train, but we also get missions here. And you can also request the teacher for special matches."

"Oh really? But is there a way we can do it manually?" Evan asked

"Hmm...I don't know, but hand to hand combat is pretty cool, but it has been a bit since I last did it." Yang said

Evan slightly smiled at the reply. It has been quite a while since he went hand to hand against someone. Sure, he did train using his sword-style, which is probably the only sword-style that uses human limbs, but it sure has been awhile since he last went against someone while doing unarmed combat.

First of all, Evan was one of the best hand to hand fighters a lot of people had witnessed. Since he mainly uses Jeet Kune Do, Capoeira, and Tae Kwon Doe, making him quite the diverse martial artist. He likes to use kicks most of the time when he fights because he trained his legs a lot more than his hands. He still uses his hands, but he uses them when he gets disarmed. And since he uses a sword when he fights, using a hand and a sword would be a bit of a handful according to Evan...No pun intended. So, he resolved this by using a sword and his legs mainly. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have a few tricks up his sleeve. But there is only one person that can rival him, his team mate Neel.

Neel was one of the people that trained him to do unarmed combat. Neel was a natural when it came to martial arts. His parents say that he was gifted to the art of hand to hand combat, probably because both of his parents did unarmed combat. I'm not going to even say how much he knows, so let's just say he knows more than Evan. Before Neel and his team separated, he and Evan always did unarmed combat everyday. And almost all of those days, Evan got his booty handed to Neel. But in Evan's opinion, he can never surpass Neel's level of martial arts.

Unfortunately for Redd and Grey, they aren't the best in martial arts. Sure Grey and land a hit or two with his martial arts, but he is kinda rusty with it due to Grey relying on his semblance most of the time when he fights. Redd is therefore the worst out of all of them in hand to hand. He never was really good at it in the first place. His brother and his parents tried to encourage him, but Redd said it never suited him, so they didn't try to push further. Grey wanted to try martial arts; Evan encouraged Grey to do more hand to hand combat, but Grey never progressed as well as Evan or Neel.

"So...Do you know where the dorm rooms are at, Yang?" Evan asked

"Oh! Let me show you."

As Yang started to grab Evan's arm, he pulled his arm back

"Uhhh, if it's okay...Can you not grab my hand, please?" Evan said as he gave a nervous grin to his face

" ***** **Giggle*** Sure"

 **Meanwhile...**

"Aaaand here are the dorm rooms!" Ruby said excitedly as she extended both of her arms to the series of doors

As Yang went to show Evan the Amphitheater, Grey was talking to Ruby about the dorm rooms and where they were. Grey asked Neel if he wanted to join, but Neel decided not to and went to see where the library was. Good for Neel, Blake just finished the book that she was reading and was going to return it, so she let Neel follow her to the library. Weiss did join them because Ruby constantly bugged her to do so. Weiss did, but when they got near to their dorm, she told both Grey and Ruby that she was going to their dorm to take a nap. And since team RWBY and team ENRG are literally next door, with team RWBY's dorm being B-206, it's pretty convenient.

"So...You guys are pretty much right next to us, eh?" Grey asked

"Yep! Sounds cool!" Ruby said

"Heh, yeah...Well, let's see what in the dorm!"

As Grey started to unlock the dorm room with his provided scroll, he heard footsteps. The footsteps got closer and closer until Ruby said hello to them

"Hi Jaune! Hi Pyrrha!"

Right when Grey was about to press "Unlock" on his scroll, he froze. His eyes were enlarged in both shock and in surprise.

"P-P-Pyrrha...N-N-Nikos?" Grey thought

"Hello" Pyrrha said

"Hi" Jaune said

Grey turned off his scroll before asking Pyrrha a question

"Uh...Pyrrha...As in Pyrrha Nikos?" Grey said while not turning around

"Yes...And who are you?" Pyrrha asked

As Grey turned around, he couldn't believe the person he was seeing...He had a joyful smile on his face, because he hadn't seen the friend that he thought would never see again after two years.

"It's me...Grey..."

"Grey?"

"Brenin-Llywd..." He said as he took off his beanie, exposing his large fennec fox ears

Pyrrha's eyes lit up with joy "Grey?! Wow, it's been so long!"

"Yeah!" Grey said as he hopped a little to hug Pyrrha

"Wow, look how big you have grown!"

"Hehe, I have grown a couple of inches! I'm now 5'4"!"

Ruby had a confused look on her face. She wondered how they got to know each other, giving her a much bigger curiosity to ask how.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ruby and Jaune said at the same time

"Yes indeed! We used to go to Sanctum together." Grey said enthusiastically

Ruby smiled at Grey's reply

"So, where is your brother, Evan?" Pyrrha asked

Ruby had an even more surprised look when Pyrrha said that Evan was her brother

"Wait...EVAN'S YOUR BROTHER?" Ruby said

Grey, Pyrrha, and Jaune looked at Ruby

"Oh, hehe, sorry! I forgot to tell you that. Evan is my brother and is also my partner, if you didn't know that already. And in fact Pyrrha, Evan is around here somewhere...He went running off with girl with blonde hair...But I don't know anything other than tha- OH SPEAK OF THE GRIMM!"

Right when Grey said that, he saw Evan enter the dorm room hallway with Yang. It looked like he was talking to her about something, but since they were far away, he didn't really catch what they were talking about exactly.

"And that's why I think VRMMORPGs are both a good and bad idea." Evan said

"Hm...Why would you think people would get stuck in VRMMORPGs?" Yang asked

"Because...People...Okay not really, but just imagine...Anything can get taken over, just like you said about that time when you and your team fought that giant robot; it was taken over. But really, I think virtual reality would be pretty cool, but I just thought that if VRMMORPGs become a thing well...We might wanna be careful!" Evan said

"Hehe, you sound like a conspiracy theorist." Yang said

"Eh, I get that sometimes..." Evan said as he scratched the back of his head, making his hair a little messier

After Evan's slight rant, Ruby waved to her sister

"Hi Yang!"

"Hey Rubes!"

As Yang and Evan walked closer, Evan noticed Grey, but Grey was talking to someone. She was a little taller than Grey and she had bright red hair, but the emerald green eyes shocked Evan, because that person was the only person he knew had that kind of combination.

"P-Pyrrha?" Evan said as he walked closer

As Grey and Pyrrha were interrupted by their conversation, Pyrrha looked around to see who called her, now seeing a familiar figure with messy, slightly wavy, yellow hair, yellow eyes, and a black leather trench coat

"Evan?!"

"PYRRHA!"

Evan outstretched his arms and hugged her, glad to see an old friend

"Wow...IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!" Evan said

"I know, how are you?" Pyrrha asked

"I'm doing alright...And who's the blonde?"

"Oh, the name's Jaune..."

Evan smirked a little bit

"Heh, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, hm?"

"Yep, ladies love it..." Jaune said

"Oh, I was just kidding..." Evan said as he started to silently chuckle

Jaune, slightly surprised at the joke, limped his arms in defeat

"Sorry there, Jaune, didn't mean it like that...It's all good! It's a cool name!"

That encouraged Jaune a little bit, as he raised his head and smiled

"So...Where's Neel and Redd?" Pyrrha asked

Grey cutted in "Redd is sleeping in the dorm room while Neel went to the library to pick out a book."

Pyrrha slightly hummed

"So...How did you guys get to Beacon?" She asked

Evan and Grey looked at each other before Ruby answered the question for them

"We found them! We found Evan in Mt. Glenn while we found Neel, Redd, and Grey in Forever Fall."

"Oh really? Well I would like to talk more, but we have an assignment...So we can talk later."

"Aw, okay...Well it was nice see you Pyrrha! Hope we can talk later!" Grey said

Pyrrha nodded "Good-Bye."

"Bye guys." Jaune said

"It's nice meetin' you Jaune!" Grey said

As Grey finished waving, he swung his hands back and forth to see what he could do next, only to get Evan patting him on the back and Ruby and Yang looking at them, confused.

"Oh! So is this our dorm room?" Evan asked

Ruby jumped a little at Evan's sudden question "Oh, yeah! This is it!"

Right when Evan was going to ask how to open it, Grey turned on his scroll and opened the door. As the door opened, they were met with two large desks left and right of them with four beds with a red blanket and white sheets on. The room also had a door on the left and on the right of the room. In the middle of the beds was a large window with a small book shelf under it. The bed on the left of the window had Redd sleeping on it.

"Huh, looks like someone already took a bed." Evan said

After Evan said that, Redd started to move in his bed and yawned

" ***Yawn*** What the heck, Evan?" Redd said groggily

"Wow, I'm surprised you woke up just by me saying that instead of me and Grey hollering." Evan said

Redd got up from the bed and tilted his head in confusion "What do you mean?"

"You won't believe this, but we saw Pyrrha!" Grey said

"He's right" Evan said

Redd's sleepy look turned to a surprised look immediately

"WAIT! YOU GUYS MET PYRRHA?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Woah, calm down there, flambé! She and another guy named Jaune are going to do an assignment, so we can talk to them later." Evan said

Redd sighed at Evan's response. But when he rethought what Evan said, he realized he used the word "Flambé".

"Wait a minute, did you just call me, flambé?" Redd said as he raised an eyebrow

Evan snorted "Yup...Hey, it's been awhile since you guys heard the nicknames I gave you guys, so might as well use 'em!" He said as he shrugged his shoulders and giving a grin

Redd just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he got up, but Yang started to slightly chuckle

"Heh, you gave your whole team nick names?" She asked

"Yeah, he did..." Grey said

"Wanna hear 'em?" Evan said

Yang gave Evan a sly grin

"Oh no...Here it comes..." Grey said as he face palmed himself

"Okay get this...So I call Grey 'Vixy' and 'Foxy'"

Grey blushed at his nicknames while Yang started to crack up and Ruby cooed

"For Neel, I call him 'Jack Frost'."

"Ha! I remember that one!" Redd hollered as he was in the bathroom, washing his face

"And you already know what I gave Redd..."

"So...Do you have a nickname, Evan?" Ruby asked

Evan put his hand to his chin, thinking "Uh...I don't know, but if I remember right, they gave me 'Dead Fish' as a name" Evan said in a deadpan voice

Yang snorted "Why?"

"Mmmm...I think the reason why is because of the look I give to people most of the time...They call it my 'Dead Fish Eye' look..." Evan said as he gave a half lidded look to Ruby and Yang

"Well, do you guys know where the cafeteria is at? I'm starving..." Grey said as he held his stomach with one hand

"Yeah, I am too..." Evan said

As Redd finished up washing up, he kinda eavesdropped on Evan and Grey when they were talking about eating, so he got out from the restroom to join them

"Yeah, same here...Where's the cafeteria?" He asked

"OH! Just follow us!" Ruby said as she led the way

As Ruby led Redd, Grey, Evan, and Yang to the cafeteria, Evan tilted hi"s head to Yang's ear to ask her a question

"Is Ruby always that energetic?" Evan asked Yang

"Yup...Always..."

 **Meanwhile...**

It was decently crowded in the library, if the library wasn't as big as it was, then maybe it would look crowded, but that is not the case. Many of the students were either on a computer, studying, or reading something. Neel and Blake were one of the many students there to go and read a book. But first, Blake had to go and check in her book.

"So uh...What was the book about?" Neel asked

"It's a book about a man that has two souls, each fighting for control over the body." Blake said

Neel look at her with surprise in her face, he looked at the book he had in his hand and looked at her, then looked at the book again. He was extremely surprised that her book had the same description as his book

"Huh...Weird...I have the same book." Neel said with a raised eyebrows

Blake looked back at Neel with a slight smile on her face "Hm, that is very peculiar."

"Indeed...Well I'm going to get another book, so I will be back..." Neel said as he went to a book shelf to get another book

As he did so, Blake returned her book to get another one also.

It has been five minutes since these two have looked for a book in the library. It is a pretty big place overall, so you most definitely will find an interesting book. Neel was looking around the shelves on the WAY back of the library. Some of the books were a little bit dusty, but he didn't really care at all. Eventually, he found a book with a red hardcover with brown, old pages. He brushed off some of the dust to see the cover of the book, it said: _Le livre de l'alchimie_.

"Huh? Isn't this...French?" Neel said to himself. He actually knew a little bit of French thanks to reading some books about said language. So he translated it in his head, resulting in: _The Book of Alchemy_.

" _The Book of Alchemy_ , eh? What can I do with this?" He said to himself as he looked through the pages of the book. The book just had a bunch gotamelatta and gibber jabber if you didn't really know French and alchemy. Just a lot of symbols for different elements and transmutation circles. The more Neel looked into the book, the more interested he got in to it. The book reminded of a certain show that he watched with his team, It had something to do with a short blonde with a metal arm and leg and his brother being a living suit of armor. He forgot what the anime was called, but he decided not to dwell on that; he went to the librarian's desk to check out the book and went to his dorm room, leaving behind Blake, who was also going to the librarian's desk.

As she checked out the book, she thanked the librarian until the librarian said something that interrupted her from walking away from the library

"Oh, before you go, someone wanted me to give this to you." The librarian said as she gave Blake a post-it note

Blake was curious on why someone would want to give her a post-it note. Maybe Sun, but she doubted that

"What did the person look like?" Blake asked

The librarian put a hand to her chin. The perspective now has changed to when the librarian met the student

 **Flashback...**

Neel finished checking out his book about alchemy and asked the librarian something

"Um...Excuse me...Do you have any post-it notes anywhere?" He asked

The librarian, confused to why he would ask her something as rare as that, wanted to ask why, but decided not to and answered his question straight away

"Yes we do...And here you go!" She said as she gave a small yellow note to him

"Thank you, I know it was a peculiar request, but I need to write this for someone..." Neel said as he got a pen and started writing on the note "I would like for you to give this to a girl, if you don't mind...She has black hair and a black bow." He said as he scratched the back of his head

One of the many interesting things about Neel is that he always liked giving people post-it notes as a form of communication. Surprisingly, Evan nor Redd really figured out why he does that. Grey though figured it out pretty easily, he told Neel that he thought that he like to be independent sometimes. So when he does that, he wants to be alone for a moment. And Grey was exactly right.

"Sure, it's no problem." She said as she grinned

 **End of Flashback...**

"Hmm, he had icy-blue hair and red eyes and is a little bit taller than you."

Blake thought to herself that the description of the person seemed familiar. She thought of people who would look like that, boiling it down to Neel.

"Why would he give me a note?" She thought to herself

She read the note from Neel. The note said: _Sorry about leaving you there! I went to my dorm to read my book...Talk to you later :) -Neel_

Blake slightly smiled at the note. She didn't really care about Neel leaving her, but she kinda appreciated that he let her know where he went.

"Thank you." Blake simply said to the librarian as she left the library to read her book

Eventually, she got to her dorm room and opened the door using her scroll. She then got to her bed and switched out her book...Wait, what? Apparently, Blake here switched out her new book to her _Ninjas of Love_ book because she is all alone in her dorm. And since it's a personal book she reads that's about ninja porn, it would be kinda embarrassing to know that one of her teammates figured out she had the book. But little did she know, Neel has a similar scenario.

Apparently, one of the main reasons Neel went to his dorm was to read that alchemy book he found, but another reason was that of the new book that he got: _Thieves of Seduction._ What he was going to do was read his new book, then check out the book about alchemy. Before he read his lewd book, he got a tissue book, stuck two tissues up his nose, and started to read the book.

 **...**

Meanwhile somewhere else, Evan, Grey, Redd, Ruby, and Yang were at the cafeteria to get some food. When they got there, Yang got a simple turkey sandwich, Ruby got a chocolate chip cookie (But wolfed it down first thing when she got it), Redd got a tomato soup with soda crackers on the side, Grey got a sandwich cookie with the top cookie being chocolate, bottom cookie being white chocolate macadamia nut with chocolate ice cream. Apparently this caused Ruby to look at Grey's sandwich.

"You really want this cookie don't you?" Grey said as he wave the sandwich side to side like a doggy treat

Ruby didn't respond to Grey's question and just looked at the moving desert in Grey's hand. Grey just made a silent sigh as he took the top cookie off it and gave it to Ruby, who devoured that cookie, making Grey slightly chuckle at that.

Evan was waiting for the cafeteria lady to finish making the so called "special" food that Evan requested. The cafeteria lady was making a chocolate parfait for Evan, consisting of whipped cream on the bottom, brownie chunks on top of that with chocolate syrup and chocolate ice cream, topped with even more whipped cream and syrup! Now finishing off with a couple sticks of Pocky and a wafer and an orange slice on the rim of the glass. Evan just kept on imagining about the sweet treat, it's even making the narrator want to eat one right now, in fact! Because Evan is imagining about that said parfait, he started drooling because of the chocolaty, sweet-

"C'mon narrator! Your making me drool even more here!" Evan said as he screamed at the air, causing people to look at him like he was crazy

Oh! Sorry...Hehe...Anyway, enough of the awkward desert montage...As Evan finished daydreaming about his favorite parfait, the one that he didn't eat in two years, the cafeteria lady finished his parfait as she gave it to him, making him gasp and making his eyes turn into bright, yellow stars and taking it as fast as the speed of light while surprisingly getting a spoon in the process.

Evan went to where is teammates and the sisters were at while he was eating his parfait. Evan smiled and admired at his overly sugary chocolate parfait. Unfortunately for him, last time he went to the doctor, the doctor told him he needed to watch his sugar levels because he was having the risk of diabetes, and it was at a pretty dangerous level. So he always tried to eat a parfait once a week or so to keep the blood running. But since he and his team separated for two years, he never really ate a lot of sugar, making him crave for more desserts and things that do have plentiful amounts of sugar.

It wasn't very hard to witness Evan eating the chocolate parfait, because it was a pretty extraordinary thing that someone would order here, and it actually surprised Evan that the cook there actually knew how to make it. Ruby and Yang witnessed his parfait as they almost asked Grey immediately how he made that.

"Woah, how did he make that?" Yang asked Grey

Grey chuckled at what Yang meant "Oh, haha, that's Evan's favorite food, chocolate parfait, he loves it a lot that he almost gave himself diabetes because of that. But thanks to his semblance, he doesn't really have to worry that much. but if he didn't have that semblance, he probably would have diabetes..." Grey said

"...Wow...He must really like sugar..." Yang said as she saw Evan slowly walk towards them as he was eating his parfait, making Evan wave at them

"Yep, he does...And you shouldn't mess with him if you mess up his parfait or his friends..." Grey said

"What happens when you do that?" Ruby asked

Evan was walking closer towards them with his parfait halfway done until the entrance door opened, revealing four students. there was tall teenager with auburn hair, indigo eyes, and armor that looked like it was just for show. Probably not able to last for a good while. Another one was revealed, having a green mohawk, cut sleeves from a hoodie, two light green bracers, and dark grey pants. The other one had a noticeable squint in his eyes and had brown armor and had hair combed to the side. Finally, the last one had long, dark blue hair, brown eyes, and dark grey armor. This formed the infamous team CRDL, the team of nitwits who like to bully most of the kids around the school.

"Oh no, not theses guys." Yang groaned at she put both of her hands to her face

"Who?" Grey said

Ruby sighed "Team CRDL...These guys are just a bunch of meanies."

"So bullies?" Grey said as he started to slightly grit his teeth until he noticed something

"Pretty much..." Yang said

Grey eyes enlarged, now worrying about the said team's well being

Grey slowly said: "Oh no..."

"What happened?" Ruby said

Grey scooted Ruby closer to him and pointed to Evan, who was standing where his parfait dropped. How did he dropped his parfait, you wonder? Well, let's just say that when team CRDL opened the door to the cafeteria, they obliviously hit Evan, causing him to drop his precious parfait...Oh dear...

"HEY!" Evan screamed across the cafeteria, getting team CRDL's attention

"What?" Cardin said while having a smug look to his face

"You just made me drop my parfait...I haven't eaten anything THAT sweet since two years...The doctor told to watch my sugar levels, so I just eat a parfait once a week. But since you and your little prick-head friends made me drop my parfait..." Evan said as he drew "Ambassador" to its chokutō form and started to walk closer to them

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" Evan screamed as he charged after the four

Cardin was going to say something, probably an insult, until what happened next made him and his team lose their confidence...And their manhood...Evan disappeared, leaving an after-image of himself and hit Russel, Dove, and Sky in the balls with the blunt part of his reverse-bladed sword, causing the three of them to grab their privates in pain.

"AAAAH!" the three screamed as they fell on the floor

Cardin looked at his fallen team mates in shock on how fast the unknown student did to them. He then saw a fallen parfait glass on the floor, then it hit him...No really, it did! Evan grabbed the parfait glass and hit Cardin straight on the head

"Ow! What the f*** was that for?" He said as he grabbed his head

Evan then did a leg sweep, making Cardin trip on the floor, then Evan put his foot on Cardin's cheek

"HEY! DID YOU JUST SAY F***?! I DARE YOU TO SAY IT F*** AGAIN! I DARE YOU, YOU F***ING PRICK!" Evan said as he put more pressure on his foot, making Evan's foot more uncomfortable on Cardin's face

Evan started to spit more curse words and put more and more pressure on his foot so that Cardin regretted that he blasted the door open. Grey then started to get out of his seat so that way he could get Evan's foot out of Cardin's face

"WOAH! WOAH! EVAN! CALM DOWN!" Grey said as he started to take Evan away from the injured Cardin Winchester

"Hey Evan, this is the first day in Beacon Academy and one of the first things you do is stomp on someone's face and curse your brains off?" Grey said as he tried to calm the freelancer down

As Grey said, Evan gets pretty angry when you mess with his food. Evan does have some anger issues, and it was pretty much shown already, but he wants to do his best to manage that. Evan started to calm down, now realizing what he just did. He was shocked on what he just did to team CRDL. First of all, they did kinda deserve it, but Evan personally doesn't like lashing out due to reasons. But still they deserve it...

" ***Sigh*** I did it again, did I Grey?" Evan said and face-palmed himself

Grey gave Evan a sad look "...Yeah...You did..."

Evan looked at the floor, then looked around the cafeteria and saw Redd, Yang and Ruby, who had a shocked chibi face written on their face. Evan just stared at the two of them, with him being shocked himself. So he just shook his head and lightly pushed Grey and walked out of the cafeteria

"...Come on Evan..." Grey simply said before everyone just ate their food as usual and started to murmur

Grey then looked at Redd, Ruby and Yang and used his hand to signal them to follow him as he walked out of the cafeteria. Ruby and Yang just shook their heads, and did just so...

 **...**

Yang, Ruby, Redd, and Grey looked around the Beacon Academy campus and couldn't find Evan. So they tried to holler for Evan...

"EVAN!" Grey screamed

"EVAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yang screamed

"OH EVAN!" Ruby said

"Hey Evan!" Redd said

Grey was getting pretty worried about where his partner went. He never really saw Evan get angry THAT much. Now he wondered even more on what happened to him the past two years.

Ruby was pretty worried herself, but she was also curious...She wondered why he would get angry over something like that. Overall, she was confused by it.

Yang was more worried than Grey. Evan told her some things about himself and can really tell he has a lot in his mind. He has insomnia and probably other things in his mind.

Redd was not as worried as the three of them because he knew that Evan was okay and that he could take care of himself. But he still wanted to help out his team mate because Evan has helped him and his brother, so it's kinda like a way to return the favor

They now found Evan sitting near one of the trees near the entrance of the academy. But what was interesting was that he had "Ambassador" in its sword form with Evan messing with it. Evan looked like he had a tired look on his face...No, not just a tired look on his face...It looked like he was...Crying about something. Grey signaled Ruby, Redd, and Yang that he found Evan and they ran to Grey. As they walked closer to Evan, they saw that his eyes were bloodshot and watery, probably because of his crying. The four looked at each other with agreeing looks and ended up letting Grey tap Evan's shoulder to get his attention. Evan noticed this and looked and saw the four of them looking at him with consoling looks, causing Evan to slightly smile.

"Hey." Evan said hoarsely

"Are you okay?" Redd said as soon as Evan replied

" ***Sigh*** Yeah...But you guys probably think I'm crazy because I got upset because of a simple dessert..." Evan said as he looked back at his sword

"Well, I'm thinking it's more than that Evan..." Grey said

Evan was confused by what Grey meant "W-What do you mean?" He said

"Usually, you aren't that angry when someone messes with your sweets, only when someone hurts us or someone you know...But when I saw your face, it looked like your anger triggered something, what was it?" Grey asked

"Well uh...Mainly I was embarrassed by lashing out like that, and when I left the cafeteria to take a breather. I wanted to do something, so I took out "Ambassador" to tweak it up a bit...Then..."

Evan then looked at his sword and picked it up. He examined it further until his vision was then flashed to a more discolored look of his environment. But it wasn't Beacon Academy...Instead, it was a multitude of dead bodies belonging to soldiers...Their blood was everywhere around the floor, making Evan hyperventilate. He then looked down to see his weapon until he saw that the black blade of the sword had blood in the mix of its dark look. He then saw that his hands were also full of blood and so were his clothes. Evan started to freak out and dropped his sword and let out a yelp. This caused Ruby, Yang, and Redd to bend down to accompany Evan even further to comfort him. Yang though got closer and took Evan's head and brought her closer to him...Evan then started to cry more

Evan lied "I-I-I remembered something that caused me to freak out. I remembered one time I lashed out and almost killed someone because they mentioned mom and dad..."

Grey and Redd let out a slight gasp in shock of what Evan said. Grey and Redd looked and each other and nodded, for they both knew not to pry Evan even further because it may cause some trauma

"Okay...We didn't mean to cause that Evan...We forgot about what happened at the moment..." Grey said

"W-what happened?" Yang said worriedly

"...Well something happened to Evan that kinda caused some trauma to him; can we trust you two to keep a secret?" Redd said

Yang and Ruby both looked at each other and nodded

"Yes, you can." Ruby said

" ***Sigh*** Okay...So it happened a few years ago...There was an accident in where Evan lived that caused a fire. Evan and his parents tried to find a way to leave their house, but the whole place was engulfed in flames, Evan escaped...But his parents didn't..." Grey said as he and Redd both bowed their heads "I was there too when it happened because I lived with Evan and his parents, so I got to share some of the pain with Evan. I gotten over it after a year, but it looks like Evan hasn't... I don't know when Evan attacked that person, but Evan's parents had a vow..."

"What is it?" Ruby said

"It's to never kill a person, no matter how terrible they are...You can hurt a person, but never end their life...But I'm guessing that when Evan attacked that person, he almost killed that person and kinda caused quite a bit of trauma because the 'Attai' promise was probably one of the only things he can remember his parents."

Ruby and Yang were heavily shocked at this. One: because of his parents passing away, and two: the vow he made with his family and almost breaking it must have caused something to hurt him mentally.

"...Wow, he must have been through a lot of pain then..." Yang said

She looked back at Evan, who wasn't responding, and shook him to get his attention

"Evan?" She said as she shook him more violently

Yang release Evan from her embrace, only to see him fall off and hit the floor

"AAAHHH! Yang! Did you just kill him by hugging him?!" Ruby said as freaked out, putting her hands to her head

"What!"

"Woah Rubes! Calm down! He just passed out...But why?" Grey said

Redd put two of his fingers to Evan's neck and checked for a pulse

"Yeah, he just passed out...So no, he didn't die because Yang hugged him.

Yang then took Evan's passed out body let it limp on the tree and sat on the left of him. She shoulder hugged Evan and whispered to Evan's ear: "Welcome to Beacon...Evan..."

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **A/N-Wow uhh...Interesting change of events eh? I know it was kinda of a confusing twist, but I didn't know how to do anything better than that, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise to try to upload a bit faster. Anyways, Good-Bye!**

 **-Arrekusu**


	11. Welcome to Beacon! arc: Chapter 2

**A/N: Ay yi yai, sorry for the super slow upload readers. Was just enjoying the break with some Smash Bros. and had a writer's block! Man, but wow, another year is about to pass eh? But let's get on to the story, shall we? :)**

 **Author's Fact - If you want to know how messy Evan's hair is, look up Gintoki...**

* * *

 **Arc 2 Chapter 2: Sheesh, Arrekusu...This chapter should have been uploaded by now...But at least you aren't dead!**

The toilet...It is pretty useful for a lot of things like when you need to go number one or two, getting rid of evidence, maybe a seat for something private, and maybe discarding things like bloody tissues-

Wait, what?

Apparently, a flushing noise could be heard in team ENRG's dorm room as Neel exited out of it. Neel though was holding his nose from further bleeding because he finished one part of his well um...Lewd...book that kinda caused him to well...Paint the tissues red...So he just flushed those red tissues down the toilet to hide the evidence of something well...Embarrassing...

As Neel checked his bed, which is the one on the far left of the dorm, for more evidence of bloody tissues; he took his book and hid it underneath his pillows so it would be less obvious to see. He looked around the dorm room to find where he put the alchemy book at, only to find the book laying on one of the desks in the dorm room. He walked to said desk, picked up the book, and looked further into it. He stood there and tapped the book at his knuckles to think what he could do next. He decided to open the book and read the book about alchemy, despite it being a different language. Personally, Neel liked the French language, which was actually one of the main reasons why he learned and studied French. Neel then went to a page of the book and saw one of the most basic transmutations in the book.

"Hm? This is interesting..." He said to himself

As Neel brought the book down on the floor of the dorm room, a banging noise was heard outside of the dorm

"HEY! IS ANYBODY IN THERE?!" Yang shouted to the top of his voice

Neel tilted his head in confusion, wondering who was it

"Who is this?" Neel replied

"Hey, is that you Neel? Open up! We have an unconscious freelancer here!" Redd said

"Wait...Redd? Uhh...Hold on"

Neel looked at his surroundings, he saw that his book was on the floor, so he picked it up; he didn't see his lewd book, so that good. He then immediately opened the scroll door to reveal the sisters, Redd, Grey, and an unconscious Evan.

"Woah, what happened here?" Neel said

"No time to explain, c'mon, we need to get him to a bed!" Redd demanded

That got Neel's full attention as he took the sheets of the bed from the right side of the dorm's giant window and signaled his brother and Yang, who each draped one of Evan's arms over their shoulder, to place him to that said bed, where they then draped the bed's sheets over Evan.

"Phew! Wow Evan, how much do you weigh?" Grey said

"I don't think it's him, it's probably his trench coat that he almost always wears..." Redd said

"Oh yeah, remember that one time that he weighed almost a ton because of that thing he hid in his coat?" Grey pointed out to Redd

"Yep, it was unconventional and inconvenient..." Redd said as he facepalmed himself

"What did he carry?" Ruby asked

"You probably don't want to know." Neel said

Yang wondered what they should do next

"So uh...What do we do now?" She asked to Evan's team mates

Grey put his hand to his chin and thought; Grey decided what they should do with Evan.

"Hmm...Since we have the whole team here, I think we can all stay here and watch Evan. If you two want to stay, you can, but I think we can handle this..." Grey explained to the sisters

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and nodded.

"I think we will let you guys handle Evan. But I think we will check later..." Yang said

"Awesome! I guess we stay here then, we will let you girls know when Evan wakes up." Grey said

"Alrighty then...See you guys!" Ruby said as Yang opened team ENRG's dorm door

"Bye!" Yang said to follow up with what Ruby said

The NRG of ENRG then heard the door close, causing them to now change their perspective on Evan, who is still unconscious.

"Wow...Since when does Evan pass out?" Redd said

"Yeah, it is a bit suspicious..." Grey said

Neel was listening to Redd and Grey's conversation. Neel remembered the hour when he and Evan were having a quick talk. _"Yeah, I'm not my usual self lately...I-I-I haven't been sleeping for the past two years.."_ Echoed the ninja's mind, remembering that Evan had never slept in...Two...Years...That's probably a world record, but that's besides the point...Neel was wondering if the reason why that Evan passed out was because of exhaustion and lack of sleep...He doubted that it was the reason, but he had a feeling it had something to do with that.

"Hey Guys..." Neel said simply

"Yes, Neel?" Redd said

"What I will say next will probably and hopefully, answer your question."

Redd and Grey looked at each other for a brief moment and looked back at Neel, who was sitting at the edge of Redd's bed.

"Okay, shoot." Grey said

"Okay...Back when we were in Forever Fall forest, I was looking at Evan and saw that he looked well...Different..."

Grey and Redd got noticeably curious by what Neel was saying

"Okay...Keep going..." Grey insisted

Neel explained further "What I mean by different is that he looked like he had a dark look on his face. I asked him if he was okay, he tried to dodge the question, but he told me anyway. He told me that he didn't sleep from the time we separated."

Redd and Grey's eyes widened at what Neel said. No sleep for two years?! It shocked Grey and Redd that their leader, Evan, had no sleep when they all separated. Grey, now knowing this made him wonder the reason why he passed out was because Evan had no sleep.

"Maybe that's why he passed out..." Redd said as he put a hand to his chin

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same." Neel added

"It's a good possibilty that is the reason why he passed out. Do you guys have any other ideas?" Grey said

The brothers both shook their head side to side; Grey acknowleged this and nodded back.

"Hey guys, I have an idea that maybe two of us would only like, but it is probably the most effective." Redd said

"Oh no, don't do this to me Redd!" Grey whined

Grey already knew where this was going to be headed because Redd and Neel almost always did this when they wanted to get more knowledge about something-going to the library...

"Sorry Grey, but it looks like we are going to the library..." Neel said pretty straight forwardly

"I thought you liked reading things, Grey." Redd said

"Only if it has something to do with weapons! History books and stuff like that make me sleep!" Grey whined again

"Oh come on, Grey, it will make you smarter if you read more!" Redd scolded to Grey

"But I'm smart enough! I have an IQ of over 200 Redd, so I think I am okay."

Redd and Grey kept on bickering at each other while Neel just sat there and silently inhaled and exhaled as he then got up to walk near the door. Redd and Grey noticed this, so they stopped arguing and looked at Neel, who was leaning on the wall that was to the left of the dorm room

"Come on you guys, let's get some books about insomnia to get more information about Evan's sleep problem. But so that way Evan gets some company, how about we ask those girls that helped us." Neel said before he opened their door

Before they left, the trio looked back at Evan, who was still unconscious, and wondered further what happened to him while they all separated. This has made Neel, Redd, and Grey glad that he passed out in a certain way. Why, you ask? Well...Since he passed out, his body has the opportunity to heal and rest. No sleep for two years probably never gave Evan the chance to do so. Evan looked peaceful when he slept, appearing like he is having peace in his mind, but that's him on the outside...A little bit later after Evan conked out, he started to dream once more.

 **In Evan's mind...**

Evan still dreamed about him being surrounded by bloody, dead bodies belonging to a series of soldiers. Evan's chokutō and his clothes were still covered in blood like before, but he had different clothes...

His new clothes consisted of a black yukata with yellow flame patterns on the end of the yukata's sleeves and the bottom of the yukata. It is worn where Evan put his left hand through the left sleeve, but the right sleeve droops down over the obi. Over his yukata, he wears a black belt buckled in a way where the leftover of the yukata hangs. Under his yukata, he wears a black, short sleeved dress shirt with red linings and where the collar of the shirt is popped. He also wears knee high black boots that make him look 5' 9", and black jeans.

Evan was kneeling down where his right forearm rested over his right knee and had his eyes closed. On his left hand was his reverse bladed chokutō, Ambassador. The tip of the sword was stabbed to the ground, representing a cane in a way. Evan just stood in what looks like a battlefield as he got up and looked around his surroundings with a dark look on his face.

He saw one of the soldiers, who had a big gash across his left shoulder to his right hip, and looked at the downed soldier. The soldier is wearing a uniform that consists of a Grimm mask that covers the eyes and forehead and a uniform consisting of a white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hood and black pants. He also has black finger less gloves, metal foot guards and boots; this was an outfit that belonged to a white fang soldier. He looked around further and saw that the other soldiers had the similar outfitting like the one he was looking at. He walked forward, knowing the fallen bodies around him, but ignored them with his eyes starting to water.

Then all of a sudden, Evan stopped...

He saw a person with a chokutō similar to Evan's, but it had a red blade and had a regular blade unlike Evan's, which is reverse bladed. He had a mask that covered the top half of his face, the mask also had a whitish tan color to it with red Japanese flame designs on it. It is also noted that he wore a long sleeved trench coat with red and white designs on the left of the coat; this person in front of Evan was no other than Adam Taurus.

They both stared each other down with no emotion on either of their faces. It was almost like they had their own mental battle in their heads, both neck and neck, but only one will prevail...Then in a flash, they both started to charge at each other with their weapons held firmly in their dominant hands as they then clashed swords. With unmatched speed, Wilt and Blush and Ambassador's blades met each other over and over again with the air only containing sounds of steel meeting steel and colors of a black blade and a red blade. As Evan and Adam's swords clashed once more, Evan did a spinning back kick to Adam's rib, causing Adam to stumble to Evan's left. Evan was about to finish with an axe kick, but Adam rolled away from Evan's attack and tried to counter with a horizontal sword slash. Evan, though, saw this and blocked the attack. They both then stopped clashing swords and moved away from each other and looked at each other while walking in a circle. The both of them did a war cry as they both charged to each other once again, but Evan's vision was then turned red as Adam's sword and Evan's sword each met their bodies, causing Evan to scream from the attack.

 **While Evan was dreaming...**

Neel, Redd, and Grey were standing with team RWBY's door in front of them. Inside of team RWBY's dorm room, everyone was busy in their own way; Weiss was studying for a lesson that was going to happen ahead of time, Blake was reading a book, Ruby was reading a weapons magazine while listening to music with Zwei sleeping next to her, and Yang was simply playing with a paddle ball. Welp, most of the members were busy...Grey looked at his fellow team members as he knocked on the door, getting the attention of all the members of team RWBY.

 ***Knock*** ***Knock*** ***Knock***

"...Who is it?" Yang said while still playing with the paddle ball

"Umm...It is us...Grey, Neel, and Redd..." Grey said a bit shyly

Yang stopped playing with the paddle ball as she got up-pretty quickly-and walked to the door. Ruby noticed this and looked at her sister, who was about to open the door to let them in

"Hi!" Grey said

"Hello." Redd said

"Hey..." Neel said

"What's up guys!" Yang greeted

Ruby waved her hand to get their visitors' attention "Come on in guys!"

Weiss though, didn't wanted the opposite of what Ruby wanted

"Ruby, you know I'm studying, and I don't want anyone to disturb me." She said

"C'mon, Weiss, it will be really quick..." Ruby said with puppy dog eyes

Weiss kept om staring at Ruby before she let out a sigh

"Alright, they can come in." She said "But it better be quick!"

After Weiss said that, the NRG of ENRG entered into team RWBY's dorm room

"Huh, so this is your dorm...How did you guys turn it to bunk beds?" Grey asked

"Oh, it was just a really really long process, but we managed to make it a bit faster." Yang said

"Anyway, we've been meaning to ask you-" Neel said before he was interrupted by the noise of something whining

 ***Dog Whine***

Neel, Reed, and Grey's eyes enlarged by the sudden noise, but Neel's eyes were enlarged the most because of well...An issue...

"Uhhh...Was that what I thought it was?" Redd said

Him and his teammates turned to where the noise was at, seeing that the noise came from a black and white corgi that sat next to Ruby

"Awe, a dog!" Grey cooed

"Oh, great..." Redd said as he face palmed himself and saw Neel, who was quivering in fear

"D-d-d-dog?" Neel said in fear

"Uhh, what's his problem?" Yang asked

"He, uhh..." Redd was about to answer before he saw his brother, who was now holding on to dear life on the top bunk bed

"He has Cynophobia..." Grey said immediately

"Uhh, what does that mean?" Ruby confusedly

" ***Sigh*** It means he has an abnormal fear of dogs..." Redd said

Ruby got out of her bed to see the point of view the guys were having, and Zwei followed too. Neel saw the corgi and moved to the farthest corner of the bed

"C'mon, get down there Neel!" Grey said

"NO!"

"Just get down, Neel!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Yang was laughing a storm over the constant bickering the brothers and Grey were having. Blake simply looked over them and smiled at the antics the three were doing and looked back at her book. Ruby was still confused over why Neel was scared of Zwei so much. _"But Zwei is adorable, how could someone be scared of him?"_ Thought the rose. She now looked at Weiss, who was still looking at her book, but was annoyed by what was happening in the background.

"Can you guys be quiet, I'm trying to study here!" She complained

"Sorry Weiss, but it only gets worse down here..." Redd said

"Okay, out of all the things the narrator thought of, he thought of Cynophobia for Neel!" Grey thought aloud to himself

Hey, don't look at me! I'm just the voice that's saying all of these events...Anyway,as Redd kept on telling Neel to get down, only for Neel to constantly refuse, Grey had an idea pop through his head that will be loud for everyone, traumatizing for Neel, but just might work

"Hey guys, I have an idea that just might work!" Grey said

The brothers looked at Grey "What?!" They said at the same time

"Sorry Zwei, sorry Neel, but this better work!" Grey said before he lightly tossed the corgi to the bed Neel was at

Neel and Zwei both shared looks at each other. Zwei looked as happy as he will ever be with his tongue sticking out and his tail wagging. Neel, on the other hand, looked like he saw the devil himself, with his red eyes stricken with fear as he stared at the corgi, who was now scratching the back of his neck

"Heh heh, nice doggie..." Neel said nervously

Neel put his hand out to get Zwei to back away, but Zwei only got closer and closer to Neel, causing him to freak out ten fold.

"AAAAAHHH!"

In a flash, Neel immediately left the dorm room, leaving Redd and Grey behind

" ***Sigh*** Sorry about that guys, we didn't know you guys had a dog with you. But the real reason why we came here was to ask you girls something." Grey said

"What is it?" Ruby asked

"We were going to the library to find some books about something, but we don't want to leave Evan when he wakes up, so we were wondering if one of you can watch him while he is gone. Do you think you can handle that?" Redd said

Yang, from her constant laughing, got up from the floor when she heard their request. Ruby was thinking who could possibly do the task; she thought maybe Weiss could do it, but she's studying; she thought maybe Blake could do it, but she's reading her book, so possibly she can do it, but Ruby decided not to. So it was either she or Yang that could do it.

"Hey, it's okay if you can't do it. We can just go to the library later." Grey said

"No no, it's okay, I think me and Yang can do it...Right Yang?" Ruby said

"Y-yep!" Yang stuttered

Grey clapped his hands and smiled "Alright, awesome! Well we will see you two in a little bit. But I hope we can find Neel in the library..."

"I hope you guys do, but we better get going!" Ruby said before opening the door to lead Yang, Grey, and Redd out

Before Redd and Grey left to the library, Redd opened team ENRG's dorm room for Ruby and Yang. When the sisters entered the room, they saw Evan, who was still in the same bed as before and was still unconscious then, and briefly looked at him before they got some chairs to sit down.

But it was not very long until Evan suddenly jumped in his bed while clenching his heart and hyperventilating, resulting in the sisters to jump out of their seats themselves from the sudden scare Evan had

"Are you okay?" Yang said worriedly

" ***Hyperventilating*** I think I am...Just another dream that freaked me out..." He said

Ruby and Yang were slightly relieved by that, but only their relief was dashed when Ruby saw Evan's eye, which started to bleed. Yang saw this too, causing her to close her mouth with both of her hands

"Uhhh, are you two okay? Where's Redd, Neel, and Grey?"

"YOUR EYE! IT'S BLEEDING!" Ruby said

Evan was taken back by Ruby sudden screaming. He checked his left eye-no blood-he checked his right, only to see his fingertips covered in a familiar color of red

"GAH! You weren't kidding!" Evan said as he stormed out of his bed to the bathroom

Ruby and Yang followed Evan to the bathroom to see Evan furiously washing his face from the sudden bleeding from his eyes. He stopped for a moment to look at his eyes, only to still see his right eye bleeding. So he rinsed his face again and again to successfully get the bleeding to finish

" ***Pant* *Pant*** Huh, I thought that I was done and over with that." Evan grinned "Sorry you two, but sometimes when I get a dream, I get stuff like this to happen. But don't worry! It's just temporary!"

Yang and Ruby were slightly relieved that Evan was okay, but Yang was still a bit shocked by the sudden eye bleed, so she wanted to make sure Evan was still okay

"Are you sure you are okay, Evan?" Yang asked

Evan smiled "Yep! Fine as I will ever be! But seriously though, where's my teammates?"

"Oh, they went to the library to get books." Ruby said

"So they told us to watch you until you wake up." Yang added

Evan gave a slight smile at what the sisters told him. He could handle himself; his teammates already know that in the first place, but he knew that they wanted to look out for him, so he has every reason to be glad they did that

"So, you said that other things happened to you when you woke from a nightmare, what was it?" Yang asked

Evan was taken back by the question, but he answered anyway

"Well besides the bloody eye, there was tremors, vomiting, aaaand that's it..."

The sisters were a bit grossed out by the last part, but they dealt with it. Ruby had a feeling that Yang was starting to have a moment, so she wanted to leave Yang by herself for that reason

"Hey Evan, I think I'm going to let Yang stay with ya."

Yang was surprised by this "Wait, what?"

Ruby winked and smiled at Yang before she opened the door to leave. Yang was now left all alone with the blonde haired freelancer who had a bloody eye just a moment ago

"Uhh, Yang?"

Evan was waving his hand in front of Yang's face to get her attention. Yang saw Evan's waving hand-immediately getting her attention-and caused her to flutter her eyes

"Are you okay?" Evan asked

"Oh! Y-yeah!" She replied

Evan stared at Yang for a moment before he simply shrugged his shoulders

"So I want to ask, why do you care so much?" he asked

"What? What do you mean?" Yang wondered

"I mean that why do you care about my simple sleep issue? I know I haven't slept for two years and all, but you are kind of like one of the only people that really really care about it if you don't count my teammates..."

Yang slightly blushed at the slight compliment "W-well sometimes, my sister Ruby gets nightmares sometimes. When she does, I would go to her and comfort her and make sure she's alright. I guess that's something I do..."

Evan gave a chuckle at Yang's answer

"You know what, Yang? You remind me of myself sometimes, you know that?" Evan said

Yang giggled "Really?!"

"I'm actually serious, you do! Grey has similar experiences with nightmares and all that yada yada, so I always try to help him out. You can say that's who I am-someone who likes to help others..."

"Hm, I guess we both have a lot of similarities with our life, huh?" Yang asked

"I suppose...But hey, we both have a sibling that looks nothing like us, maybe we can learn something from each other!" Evan said

" ***Chuckle*** Maybe."

Evan smiled "Hey, I appreciate that you and your sister took the time to look out for me though. It wasn't necessary, but I really do appreciate it."

Yang blushed "I-it's no problem..."

"I know, it's just that not a whole lot of people do that in this rotten world, It's just full of cruel people and dark creatures like Grimm in this world. But I guess we are here for that reason, right?"

"Heh, yeah."

"...So may I ask, what brings you to Beacon? Hold on..." Evan asked

Evan then got a couple of chairs so they could sit down just in case if it takes a while

"Thanks...Well, I went to attend Beacon because of the excitement of being a huntress. I was always that person that went with the flow. I wanted the adventure and to not know what tomorrow will bring me. Being a huntress lined up with my intentions, so I decided to become one."

"Wow...I'm surprised...WELL IN A GOOD WAY! I mean, I don't know a whole lot of people who become huntresses with different intentions. What I mean is that some become one for like to defend people or for just the romance or they were just recommended to go there. So it's kinda cool that there are people who become huntsman slash huntresses for some kind of cliché thing, ya know? I don't know, it's probably just me or something, I probably will offend someone just by saying that, hehe."

"No no, it's okay, some people just get different opinions on somethings if you know what I mean, but what got you to be a huntsman, Evan?"

Evan put his hand to his chin "Hmm, let's see here...Well when I was a lot younger, I remember my parents were telling me a story when they were a bit younger and were still hunters. I remember saying this in front of my parents: _I wunt to be jush wike you, mommy and daddy!_. "

Yang cooed

"I even said it like that! Anyway, a couple or maybe a few years have passed where I got a bit taller and a bit stronger, so I saw a stick and I went ahead and picked it up. And that was when I knew I was gifted at something: sword play. Apparently, mom and dad saw me messing around with the stick and where a bit shocked that I was able to do a technique that would take a much older person to do and yet I was able to do it with ease. All of a sudden, I heard clapping. I turned around and saw that mom and dad both clapped at the stunt I did. I was a bit nervous and embarrassed, but actually, they were proud because they now that I was gifted with using a sword, or in this case a stick. Ah yes, those yellow and silver eyes were filled with joy and excitement. So mom taught me how to fight Grimm with a sword and dad taught me how to do hand-to-hand combat and also taught me how how use and aim with a gun because I was a terrible shot, hehe. A few years have passed since training with mom and dad and they gave me blueprints to help me make 'Ambassador'...And then, the fire... ***Sniff*** And then them dying ***Shaky exhale***...

Yang noticed Evan's sudden mourning, so she brought her hand to his shoulder and slightly gripped it

"Hey hey, it's okay...You don't have to tell me any more, I get it..."

"No no, it's okay...Anyway, I became a huntsman for that reason mainly so that way I can put my parent's teaching and skill to good use, but also because of the fun of being a huntsman, thus me saying: _traveller for fun_."

"Huh, looks like we kinda have similar intentions." Yang said

"Yeah, looks like it."

Suddenly, the door was unlocked and then opened, revealing Redd, Grey, and a slightly trembling Neel-all were holding books

"Oh hey, you're awake Evan!" Grey said as he placed a couple books down

"About time..." Redd said, also placing a few books down

"Well, looks like your teammates are back. I gotta go, huh?" Yang said as she got up from the chair

"I guess so. But hey, thanks for listening." Evan said as he brought up a fist once he got up

"Eh, no problem!" She said as she fist bumped it and walked to the door

"Bye Yang." Grey waved

"See ya Yang. Oh, and next time we come to your dorm, can you hide Ruby's d-dog please?" Neel said nervously when he decided to bring up a dog

"Okay, hehe." Yang chuckled as he opened and closed the door

Team ENRG were now left to themselves as they all stood there. Evan then saw the books that were laying on the desk and wondered what they were

"Hey, what are those books?" He asked

"Oh, those are some books about sleep deprivation and how to deal with it." Neel pointed out

"AND THEY'RE GOING TO MAKE ME READ THEM EVAN!" Grey said

"Ha! Really? Well, you may need to read them Grey, what if you get sleeping problems in the future?" Evan joked

"Oh come on!"

"I'm just joking, Grey. Anyway, are we all going to read them?"

"I guess so...do we all take two each?" Redd said

"I suppose..." Neel said as he went to go reach out for a book

The members of ENRG each got two books and immediately started reading them. Evan tried to go through it as fast as he could, Neel looked through them slowly to try to get all the info soaked in, Redd opened a note pad and took notes while reading the book, and Grey tried to read the book while trying to not sleep

 **Later...**

They finished most of what they wanted to read, and it was already getting past 12 o'clock, so they started to get ready to hit the hay for tonight. Evan though still had his regular attire, just without the trench coat

"Phew! Wow...That took longer than I thought, but man am I beat!" Evan said as he was just lying down on the bed with his arms supporting his head

"Yeah, I almost went to sleep a few times." Grey said as he was putting on a simple gray tank top

"But at least we got some reading done. I actually enjoyed reading something like that, so I'm glad I was able to do so." Neel explained while pulling the blankets up to his chest

"Well that's good, but it's pretty much 12 o'clock right now, so we should sleep right now because we also got classes." Redd pointed out when he took all of his armor to the dorm closet

" ***Sigh*** Yeah, you are definitely right about that. Night guys!" Evan said

"NIGHT!" said all of Evan's teammates

 **An Hour or Two Later...**

Everything was surprisingly peaceful in the Beacon campus. Some of the lights of the dorm room lights were out, revealing the shattered moon's lunar light and the dark night sky. And what's best is that the students of Beacon were asleep in peace and quiet...

Wait a minute, apparently ALMOST all of the students were asleep. In team ENRG's dorm room, Evan was just lying on his bed without his eyes ever making a single move. His eyes never got heavy nor were they shut, so he just layed there doing nothing. Evan couldn't take the silence anymore, so he took "Ambassador" from under his bed, unlocked the giant window, and jumped off the dorm room without even getting his teammates to make a single move or to wake up.

He later appeared on the back of the dorm building as he stood at the center of the field with "Ambassador" at hand and started to swing, slash, punch, and kick below the lunar light of the shattered moon of Remnant...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: HOOWEE! I'm glad I got that finished! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed typing it out myself, but that's besides the point. Plz review because I'm desperate to know how you guys feel towards the chapters, I'm open to constructive criticism and just plain ol' comments! But have a great day you guys :)**

 **-Arrekusu**


	12. Welcome to Beacon! arc: Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of this arc readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I look forward to making more chapters for people who love this story! Plz Review and** **Enjoy!**

 **Oh! And Btw, I have a project that I am thinking about putting into the making; let's just say that it will feature Jaune, his OC best friend, and a College AU**

* * *

 **Arc 2 Chapter 3: Exhilarating Teachers and Un'time'ly accidents**

The bright sun started to replace the lunar light of the shattered moon as the sun was rising to bring abroad a bright day in Remnant.

In team ENRG's dorm room, the sun was so bright that the light was seen through Redd's eyes, causing him to squint his eyes before opening them, letting his eyes see the sun's bright light. Redd turned his vision away from the sun and fluttered his eyes, causing him to see the familiar phosphenes he always saw when he looked at the sun for too long.

Redd then got up to close the curtains, only to then see a familiar figure sitting down, admiring the sun. Redd silently exhaled, Thinking that Evan probably could not hardly sleep last night and decided to go out to do who knows what.

"Tsk tsk Evan, you have a sleep issue for crying out loud, you need to try sleeping, but at least I have a feeling that you are trying..." Redd thought to himself

Redd then opened a closet and took a set of clothes that consisted of a black suit and gold linings. The set also contained a white dress shirt, a blue vest, and a red tie. He then opened the door using his scroll and walked to where Evan was relaxing.

It was perfectly peaceful where Evan was at. The nature surrounding him allowed Evan to really think and meditate about certain things. Sure, some of the architecture did block some of the nature, but Evan didn't mind too much. The soft green grass, the gentle breeze, the trees surrounding the campus, it was then that Evan heard a familiar voice and a familiar name.

"Looks like you're enjoying the weather, Evan."

Evan turned around to see his red-haired, stuck-up, teammate Redd.

"Oh, it's you...Why are you so dressed up?" Evan asked

"It's 7:15, and classes start in 7:30, so I'm getting prepared ahead while you guys are just lying down or sleeping." Redd said

"Wow, that's a nice thing to say to your teammates..." Evan said in a deadpan voice

Redd simply rolled his eyes "Anyway, was wondering how are doing at the moment? Because I didn't see you at your bed and I saw you outside, I decided to walk where you are at now."

Evan slowly shook his head up and down "Huh, how thoughtful of you Redd. Ah, just messing with you, but I'm doing surprisingly doing okay, just did some training to get my mind out of things. Oh, and what time is it?"

Redd opened his scroll and looked at the time. When he looked at the time, his eyes widened at the time.

"Uhh, it's 7:25..."

Evan's eyes turned into shocked chibi eyes before-in a flash-grabbed Redd's arm and ran at the speed of light to their dorm room. Once he and Redd reached their destination, Evan kicked down their door without getting the door itself off its hinges. But what's really surprising is that it didn't wake the other sleeping beauties from their beauty sleep, it only made them shrug in their sleep. To resolve this, Evan turned "Ambassador" to its revolver form and shot the roof of their dorm roof, now that got Grey and Neel to shoot straight up from their beds.

"Gah! What was that?!" Grey shouted

"COME ON GUYS! WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Evan shouted

"Wuh? Wait, LATE! OH NO!" Neel said before he immediately jumped out of bed to get his uniform on

Evan, Neel, and Grey immediately raced to the closet to each get their uniforms on. They each took their separate uniforms and put them on as fast as the speed of light and without actually seeing each other naked. Once they got their uniforms on, Redd opened the door and they all raced to the classroom.

As they were outside, they looked around their surroundings before they started to run to the classroom as fast as they could.

"Hey, Redd, what time is it now?" Asked Grey

Redd opened his scroll, only to be shocked once again "It's 7:29!"

Evan got anxious at how much time they have left. Not much time.

Redd then had an idea. "Hey Evan, why not use your semblance?"

Evan thought for a moment. It was a good idea, buuuuut...

"Redd..." Evan said before he continued "YOU KNOW I CAN'T REALLY USE IT THAT LONG! I CAN ONLY MANIPULATE TIME FOR LIKE 10 FRICKING SECONDS!"

"WELL CAN'T YOU THINK OF SOMETHING?!" Redd said

As Evan and his team kept on sprinting, Evan thought of a last minute decision. So he said: "Grey, can you turn into a fast motorcycle?"

Grey thought for a moment, and said: "Yeah, I can."

"Good... Then turn into one."

In confidence, Grey did just so. To say specifically what kind of motorcycle Grey turned in to, he turned in to a black Suzuki GSX-R1000R with a black paint job and yellow rims. Evan smiled in approval and jumped on the motorcycle and insisted Redd and Neel to get on by patting the seat behind him.

"Uh, I don't think we can all fit in that..." Redd said while pointing at the motorcycle

"Hmmm, maybe. But I think we can all squeeze in here, right?" Evan said

Neel and Reed looked and each other and shrugged their shoulders and got on the small seat behind Evan. Both of the brothers looked at each other in surprise because were actually quite surprised that the three of them actually fit the small seat of the motorcycle.

"Alright! Get ready!" Evan then revved the engine "Because it's about to be a fast ride!" He said as he sped into Beacon academy's doors.

After going through the academy doors, Evan activated his semblance. With a snap of Evan's fingers, a wave appeared around them that caused the environment's color to turn inverted, only showing black, white, and grey.

Redd and Neel held on to both each other and the seat due to Evan being a 1. A fast driver, and 2. Because he was dodging some of the figures that were frozen in time.

Evan didn't really pay to mind what was happening in front of him, for he was enjoying himself by howling with excitement because it's been awhile driving a motorcycle for him. Surprisingly, Grey was kind of nervous being the vehicle Evan was driving. He knew that Evan liked to drive fast-and I mean fast. He's pretty glad that his semblance makes him impervious to destruction when he turns into an object or vehicle etc.

"CAN YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER?!" Neel said nervously

Evan turned his vision to Neel "ACTUALLY, YEAH! JUST LET ME-HM?" He said because Redd was pointing at something in front of Evan

Evan turned around to see what Redd was pointing at, only to see a time-struck figure they were about to crash into.

The time-struck figure was actually pretty tall and had a few of his friends walking with him. The only thing that they could see that could describe the figure best was that he had hair that was combed back and he was tall. It struck a bell in Evan's mind, but he didn't really take it to mind because the only he cared about was NOT hitting the figure. Neel, Redd, and Evan screamed in utter shock and Evan tried to avoid hitting the figure by turning the motorcycle by its side, but to no avail, resulting them hitting the time-struck person like a brick wall and making the Evan, Neel, and Redd fall off the motorcycle. And since the motorcycle fell in its side, it turned back to its original humanoid form-being Grey...

"OW! Dang it! That hurt..." Grey said while rubbing his head tenderly

"Yep...It did..." Evan said while getting up

Neel and Redd got up groaning in both pain and discomfort; Redd got a bit furious while Neel was still groaning.

"What the heck, Evan?! You didn't notice the giant figure right in front of us?!" Redd said irritably

" ***Groan*** Next time, we are definitely not letting you drive Evan..." Neel said

" ***Groan*** By the way, how much time do we have left before your semblance runs out of time, Evan?" Grey asked

Evan put both of his hands to his temples and thought

"Uhh... CRAP! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH! COME ON!" He said while gesturing his teammates to follow him

Conveniently, the door was open for them because Evan froze time when one of Cardin's "goons" was opening the door. So they squeezed through the door and entered into the classroom. Team ENRG speedily looked around the classroom to find seats, but to find seats around the near back of the class, so they rushed to the available seats in time for Evan's semblance to run out of time and for the color to be re-inverted from its monochrome appearance.

As they sat down, Evan looked around once more to see who were attending the class. Evan saw team RWBY, who were all sitting together near the front of the class; Pyrrha and her friend, Jaune, were also there, but they also had other people sitting with them. One of them looked like to be a girl at first glance, but when Evan looked closer, it was a guy...But the person had black hair and a magenta streak through the front of his hair. The other one had short, orange hair and bright turquoise eyes and was talking with the long haired individual. Evan then looked at his teammates to see Grey playing with a paddle ball, Neel reading a book that was in a different language, and Redd just sitting there and looking around-doing nothing.

Evan then silently sighed and put his feet at the top of his desk and relaxed to wait for class to start, but only for his relaxing moment to be dashed when all of a sudden, he heard screaming. He looked around to see where the crud the screaming was at to find that the screaming was from Cardin, who was clenching his back with one hand while beating his fist to the floor with his other

"AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Cardin

"What's wrong, Cardin?" Asked Russel, who did not know jack-crap about what happened to Cardin

Professor Port then looked at Cardin and his friends in confusion while his hands were still behind his back.

"Mr. Winchester, is everything alright?" asked the professor

Cardin immediately answered back "NO! MY BACK FEELS LIKE IT GOT HIT BY A MOTORCYCLE!"

All of team ENRG had shocked chibi eyes on their faces because of how Cardin was able to easily describe what the pain was and that they caused it. Neel, Redd, and Grey then looked at Evan with a deadpan look on all of their faces, making Evan whistle an unknown tune awkwardly while trying to look innocent by looking around the classroom.

The portly professor gave a slight nervous glare (Though not seen well because of his bushy eyebrows) at the situation at hand.

"Umm...Mr. Thrush, Mr. Bronzewing, Mr. Lark, can you please take Mr. Winchester to the nurses office, please?" he asked

Cardin's teammates then took him by the limbs-Russel and Dove by the arms while sky picks him up by the legs-and took him to the nurse's office pronto.

"AAARRGH! STOP IT, IT HURTS!" Cardin complained more while Dove and Russel opened the door

While all of these certain events happened, the classroom just stayed quited the whole time. What's also interesting that everyone had deadpan looks on all of their faces while Evan is the only one who didn't have that look, but was still whistling innocently because his teammates were still looking at him (So pretty much, it wasn't really THAT quiet).

When the door closed, Cardin's screaming was slightly muffled to the point when Cardin's "lackeys" were taking him to the nurse's office, it was becoming more faint to hearing only one thing:

 _"THE PAIN! IT HURTS!"_

Now that the sudden screaming was put to a halt, the portly professor was quiet for a little bit to wait out the screaming so that he wasn't interrupted suddenly, but thankfully for him, the screaming was not there anymore. So professor Port gave a sudden cough to get all the students their attention.

"AHEM! Anyway, I'm glad that you all are able to attend class for today. In fact, we have new students today to join us. But first, let's talk about someone, someone who was handsome, strong, and brave: ME!" The professor said

After the he said that, some of the students gave a slight groan to now hearing another one of their teacher's narcissistic stories of his. Evan put his hand to his face and put his feet back to the floor to think only one thing:

This is gonna take awhile.

The professor then started: "A long time ago, there was a young man that was-blah blah blah something something blabber."

Well, maybe not alot of students (or no students at all) enjoyed the teacher's narcissistic stories, Evan was one of those. But Evan noticed something he thought...odd.

For some reason, Redd got a notebook and pencil and started to jot down notes from the teacher that was talking about a story about the teacher himself, which Evan only heard nothing but jibber jabber. Neel, who was sitting next to Evan, looked bored and put one of his hands to his cheek from sheer boredom (Making Evan deduce that Neel was bored already) while Grey looked like he was paying attention to something else, so Evan tried to look at Grey's point of view to see what he was looking at, even though Grey was at Evan's far left. First of all, Grey wasn't looking at a girl, so he didn't really need to give Grey any lady advice (Though Evan knew nothing about women, despite living for 36 years). But instead, he was looking at the Grimm charts and was doing his best to sketch them out for further review later. Evan did his best to look at Grey's drawing skills, only to be surprised that Grey was a _really_ good drawer, being able to sketch even the littlest of details perfectly.

Evan then turned his vision away from his teammates and looked at the ceiling above him and put his feet on top of his and his team's desk again. Right now, he just wants to get out of class already and get done with it, but he doubted the teacher will let him just go. So he thought what he could do besides listening to the teacher in sheer boredom and thought that maybe he could listen to music while killing time. So he took out his Ipod shuffle and switched it to where he played _I Miss You_ by _Blink-182_. (A/N: SONG BELONGS TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS)

Evan personally likes to listen to this song on occasions where he either wants to be reminded of something or just something else. Really it's just a moody already because sometimes, the song likes to remind him of mistakes he made in the past. And that's what it was doing already. So he just shook his head every time the song wanted to remind him of something, but he thought maybe he should listen to this song more just cause.

 _"Where are you and I'm so sorry_

 _I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

 _I need somebody and always_

 _This sick strange darkness_

 _Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

 _And as I stared I counted_

 _The Webs from all the spiders_

 _Catching things and eating their insides_

 _Like indecision to call you_

 _And hear your voice of treason_

 _Will you come home and stop the pain tonight_

 _Stop this pain tonight"_

The more he listened to the song, he more he got hooked into it, causing him to rock his foot front and back to the beat. But unfortunately, he wasn't able to finish the song due to seeing the students and his teammates getting up and taking their books to the next class. This made Evan pause the song and get up from his seat to follow his teammates.

"So, do you guys know which class we're going next?" Evan asked

Neel looked at a paper he had in his hand "Hm, we go to this teacher name 'Professor Oobleck'..."

Evan nodded back and said: "Okay then, to get to the teacher's room should not be too long, since I see some other huntsman walking to a door."

The four nodded and walked further into the classroom, seeing a man with disheveled hair and and a loosened tie and shirt zipping around the classroom.

"HELLO AND GOOD MORNING STUDENTS! IT'S A BRIGHT MORNING, ISN'T IT?" He hollered

That woke team ENRG up as they went to their seats, but decided to split up. For Evan and Grey went to sit near the front, where team RWBY was sitting together, while Neel and Redd went to sit right next to Pyrrha and to say hi.

"Hello?" Neel said

This caught Pyrrha's attention and looked where the person calling her was at and saw the Calfuray brothers, causing her to smile brightly and widely at the people she have not seen in a while.

"Neel? Redd? Oh my goodness! It's been so long, where were you guys?" She asked

"I was sleeping in our dorm room when you met Evan and Grey in the hallway, and Neel was at the library as always...But it's so nice to see you Pyrrha, and we are still shorter than you..." Redd said pessimistically at the last part

"Yes, I suppose, but would you guys like to sit with me and my team here?" Pyrrha asked

"OH! Yes, thank you..." Neel said as he and Redd sat down on the right with Pyrrha, but the brothers noticed the three people that were sitting on her left and wondered who they were

"Oh, are they your teammates?" Redd asked

"Yes, this is my partner, Jaune."

"Hello." Jaune greeted

Neel and Redd waved at him

"Hello, my name is Lie Ren. I suppose you two have been acquainted with Pyrrha?" Ren said

Redd and Neel nodded "Yes, my name is Redd Calfuray and this is my brother, Neel."

"Very glad to meet you..." he said simply

"NORA!" Nora said energetically

"Who's 'Nora'?" Redd said quizzically

"Oh that's just Nora. She's quite the energetic one in our team." Pyrrha said

Neel hummed "Well it's nice to meet your team Pyrhha."

Now back to our other duo, Evan and Grey sat a bit far away from team RWBY as it was seen that the two of them were both talking to each other about a subject that was out of school.

"Okay students! Today, we will be talking about a piece of history that was also considered one of the main turning points in the Faunus Rights Revolution. And it is about the Human Massacre. Now, who can tell me what happened then?" Oobleck said

The professor looked around the room to see which one he should pick. He saw the four new students and was eyeing on them. Maybe they can answer the question? Who knows, but he was mainly eyeing the one with the blue hair and red eyes, so he decided to pick him.

"Ah, Mr. Calfuray, isn't it, care to answer?" The professor said

Neel nodded "Yes, the Human Massacre was about the time when the Faunus went to raid a human base and slayed many of the Human soldiers, thus calling it: the Human Massacre."

"EXCELLENT ANSWER!" Oobleck said as he zipped towards one side of the room to the other to then take a sip of coffee afterwards "Now, _why_ was it a turning point for the Faunus?" he then questioned

Neel answered again "It was because it wiped out a 1/3 of the human army, and they took some of their resources too, which aided them in battle..."

"CORRECT!" Professor Oobleck said "Now, the reason why I wanted to talk about this was because I wanted to assign each one of you to a major story of the news about some incident that happened around a year and a half ago...It had similarities to the Human Massacre, but it happened to Faunus instead..."

This caused some of the students to whisper at each other and murmur. But what was really interesting was that it caused Evan to get his feet out of the desk and lean his upper body to the teacher, making Blake look at Evan in curiosity.

The professor's voice grew mellower "Now, I apologize if what I will be assigning you to be somewhat 'shocking', you can talk to me and I can assign you to something else. But I want you future huntsman and huntresses to write down an 800 word and up essay about this incident and you are to say it aloud to this class."

 ***RRRING***

"HAVE A GOOD DAY! THIS ASSIGNMENT WILL BE DUE IN BY TOMORROW!"

All of the students got up-some with backpacks-and left the classroom for their final class for the day-training class. Neel and Redd got up and talked to Pyrrha and her teammates about the unusual assignment. So did Evan and Grey-well, technically just Grey. Evan had a straight face on the whole time as they were going to the amphitheatre while Grey just rambled on about the essay.

Meanwhile when team RWBY got out of the classroom, they did the usual and just talked. But Blake slightly walked a bit of a distance from her partner and teammates and put a hand to her chin and thought about the reaction Evan had to the assignment. It stuck a bit odd to her really, some of the students murmured about it and so on, but Evan reacted a bit different than the rest of the students, like it reminded him of something. It was then that Blake was interrupted by her energetic partner, Yang.

"Hey Blake! Whatcha doin'?" Yang asked

This caused Blake's ears to slightly perk up to where it was slightly seen out of her headband, but it subsided, and she then answered Yang.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something..." Blake said simply

"Really?! Like what?" Yang asked

"Well...Did you ever notice how Evan reacted to our assignment?"

Blake's question caused Yang's intrest to peak even more when she mentioned the care-free freelancer.

"Uh, no...I haven't noticed...W-what happened?" Asked Yang

"Hm, he looked like that it caused something, like something he didn't want to remember."

Yang grew a bit more curious by Blake's reasoning; she wanted to ask more, but she was interrupted when she had a tap to her shoulder, only for that person to be Ruby.

"Hey Yang! What are you and Blake doing?" She asked

"Oh, nothing, just talking." Yang answered

"Oh, okay, come on girls! We're gonna be late!" Ruby said as she and her teammates walked to the Amphitheatre.

Now back to our other protagonists, Grey was surprisingly still rambling about stuff and the essay and Evan still had the straight face like before.

"Huh, don't you think that the essay today was a bit odd? Oh well, just do it and get a good grade, Right Evan?" Grey said before he looked at Evan, who didn't respond to Grey's question because of his straight face. So he tried to reach Evan's height and waved his hand in front of Evan's face.

"Uh, Evan? You there?" Grey said as he was waving his hand faster in front of Evan's face

That caused Evan to flutter his eyes and to look at Grey.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Grey. Just thinking for a little bit." Evan said as he smiled

"It's alright...Hey, do how you know to get to this place called the 'Amphitheatre'?" Grey asked as he pulled out a piece of paper

The word "Amphitheatre" triggered a small memory in Evan's mind, making his eyes slightly widen. He remembered that when he was taken there, he remembered the directions there, but it was also pretty easy to remember because that was when Evan thought he was about to lose his arm there when Yang grabbed his arm, hehe. Anyway, Grey was about to say something before he was interrupted by Evan.

"Hey, I think we can follow some of the students ther-" Grey said before he was interrupted

"I know where it is, follow me." Evan said

"Oh, okay then!" Grey said as he followed Evan

As Grey was following Evan to the Amphitheatre, Redd and Neel were ahead of them with team JNPR. JNPR and the Calfuray brothers knew how they got their partners and figured out that Jaune was the leader, which surprised them because they thought that Pyrrha was leader, and their team name JNPR. They even figured out that they needed to change to their combat attire when they had to enter the Amphitheatre! So they ran to their dorm room as quickly as possible because they also figured out that they had to put them in the lockers provided for them. So they changed to said attire, but they wondered if Evan and Grey knew.

"Hey Redd, you think that Evan and Grey know that they have to have their combat attire?" Neel asked

Redd stopped for a moment as he sheathed "Lancelot" "Hmm, I don't think so, wanna bring their clothes just in case?"

"Sure..."

Eventually, they got to the Amphitheatre where they got to their own separate seats. Team JNPR sat with each other once again but Neel and Redd went to sit somewhere else and save some spots for Evan and Grey. About a minute has passed and Evan and Grey were seen looking around for their other teammates.

"Hey Evan! They're right here!" Grey said as he was pointing his finger to the brothers for Evan to see

"Huh, we should have seen them already because they're right at the front...Guess we need glasses, eh Grey?" Evan said

"Heh, maybe...C'mon! we don't have forever!" Grey said while gesturing Evan to follow him

As they got closer, they noticed that most of the students were in their combat attire, even Neel and Redd were in their combat attire! So they wondered if they need their combat attire before they saw Redd wave at them with Neel having two big bags in his hand. So they walked where Neel and Redd were at.

"Oh, there you guys are, where were you guys?" Grey said

"We should be the ones asking you guys that. We were talking to Pyrrha and her teammates." Redd said

"OH! You met Pyrrha! Where is she?" Grey asked

"That's besides the point, you guys have to have your combat attire before you get in trouble!" Redd said as Neel passed the both of them their attire in each of the boxes

"Okay then, well let's get changing I guess..." Evan said

 **Later after some changing and lectures...**

After Evan and Grey got to their clothes, they sat next to Neel and Redd. Right when they sat down, the combat instructor, Glynda Goodwitch entered the Amphitheatre and began her lecture. It was around a few minutes later before she started to accept duals.

"Okay students, we have time for one dual. So I will put it at random to see which students will dual." Glynda said as she pressed random on her scroll.

As the large scroll showed two separate screens showing images of the students scrolling like a jackpot machine. The first screen revealed the student to be no other than Pyrrha Nikos.

"Well, looks like the first contender will be Pyrrha Nikos."

Some of the students hummed at the first name, but the second one kinda started a bit more oohs.

"YAY! GO PYRRHA! BREAK THE LEGS TO WHOEVER HAS TO GO AGAINST YOU!" Nora said

Well, I think that was a bit of bad timing Nora. Because the second screen revealed the other student to be someone who we know to be blonde...

"Oh, looks like our second student will be one of our new students in fact. It will be Evan Attai..." Glynda said

This kind of shocked Evan, making him have an angry chibi face and screaming at the air "REALLY?! YOU HAD TO SAY THAT WHOEVER DID SAY IT ANYWAY!"

" ***Sigh*** Good luck Evan." Grey said as he was patting Evan's back

After that, the two contenders finally got in the so called "Battlefield" and walked to where they were a few feet apart from the other.

"Well students, I wish the both of you good luck..." Glynda said

"Thanks, Oh! And can you put it the battle in 'time'? Because this may take a while..." Evan said

This caused some more "Oohing" to happen.

Evan then looked at Pyrrha and smiled at her "Just like old times, right Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha slightly chuckled at what Evan said "Mhm, just like old times..."

Glynda slightly smiled at the both of them "Well then, just to make things interesting, I will set the time to 60 seconds." She said as she tapped a few buttons in her scroll to make the time to 60 seconds

"Sounds fine by me..." Evan said as he unsheathed "Ambassador" to its sniper rifle form

"Okay...3...2...1...START!"

Pyrrha then threw Akouo **(A/N: I'm too lazy to do the accents, plz don't hate XD)** like how Captain America would throw his shield at Evan, who jumped over the shield and started to shoot Pyrrha off a distance. Pyrrha, who predicted this, rolled to her right and called back her shield using her semblance, but Evan was aware of this and jumped on top of the shield, surprisingly carrying Evan closer to Pyrrha faster. While Evan was riding Pyrrha's shield, Akouo, he changed his weapon's form from a sniper rifle to his reverse-bladed Chokuto. He then jumped off of the shield and did a turn around flip to where he was looking at Pyrrha's back. He then tried to hit Pyrrha's back, but the attack was parried due to Milo blocking the attack.

The two of them then exchanged hits with unmatched speed to only seeing some flashes of black and red-orange. The two of them then stopped and clashed swords at one another. But Evan, who was experienced with this situation, started to slightly overpower Pyrrha and tried to catch her off guard with a leg sweep. But failed to do so due to Pyrrha jumping off of Evan and landing behind him with Milo in its rifle form. She then tried to fire some bullets to catch Evan off a distance, but most of the shots were dodged because of Evan's sheer speed leaving only small after-images when he dodged some. But one bullet was about to hit Evan, but was deflected with ease. Pyrrha then changed Milo to its javelin form when Evan started to run after Pyrrha.

She then fired Milo in a way where the spear-tip of the javelin repulsed over and over again to make Evan lose his composure. Evan struggled, but only slightly when all of a sudden, moved in front of Pyrrha and elbowed her stomach, but was blocked due to the armor over it. She skidded only a couple of feet until Evan then turned "Ambassador" to its revolver form and tried to shoot Pyrrha, but all the shots were block by Akouo.

Finally, Evan and Pyrrha started to charge and each other with final blows at hand until-

"TIME!" Yelled Glynda as she held her hand out

Evan and Pyrrha then realized that the time ran out and immediately stopped their tracks, only for their weapons to be pointed to each of their opposite shoulders. Some of the students clapped at the exciting performance the two hunters gave.

"Well, that was certainly an exciting fight! But I'm afraid this ends as a tie, because neither one of you lost any percent of aura. But the two of you certainly gave it your all...But that's the last class for today students! Have a nice day!" Glynda said

The students then started to leave the Amphitheatre one-by-one as Evan and Pyrrha started to sheathe their weapons.

Evan had a big smile on his face "PYRRHA! PYRRHA! PYRRHA! Wow! You have done way much better than I thought you would, ***Pant*** just simply: Wow..."

"Thank you very much Evan, you proved to be quite challenging for me myself." Pyrrha said as she smiled at Evan

"EVAN! PYRRHA!" A voice said

The voice belonged to Grey, who was waving at the both of them and had a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Grey, so...How well did we do?" Asked Evan

"You guys did great! Aw, I can't wait to see how well I would do..."

Evan slightly laughed "Well, maybe sometime Grey, maybe sometime...But what do we do now?" He asked

"Well, looks like we go to the cafeteria and eat! Yes, I'm starving..." Grey said

Redd and Neel then followed up with the both of them "Hey, wait for us..." They both said

Evan then looked at Pyrrha "Well Pyrrha, it was amazing to spar with you after some years, hope we get to do it again sometime..." He said to them bring up a hand

"Yes, I hope we will." Pyrrha said to then shake the hand shown to Pyrrha

 **Later at the cafeteria...**

When team ENRG got to the cafeteria, there were other students already in line for food, so they waited in line for their food. When they got to all the food, Evan surprisingly got no food, just some cartons of strawberry milk-five to be exact. Neel got a salmon burger (They're actually pretty good) with nothing on the side, Redd got a chef's salad with some slices of bread, and Grey simply got a blueberry pie.

When they sat down, they sat across team RWBY and were to the right of team RWBY's point of view. Ruby was kinda bugging Weiss a little bit by talking about random stuff while Blake and Yang talked about the same thing like last time. At the moment, the both of them are kinda deciding about something.

"Hey Blake, why can't you ask Evan?" Yang asked

"I should be asking you that, Yang."

Yang flustered for a moment "W-what?" She asked

"Well, you have been spending time with him the most out of all of us and we didn't see you coming back to the dorm room with Ruby, so I assumed that you and Evan spent more time when he was unconscious in his room."

Blake did bring up a good point, Yang did spend more time in team ENRG's dorm room and did talk to Evan, all the while discovering a bit of his past. She gave a defeated sigh to Blake and scooted a bit closer to Evan, who was downing his last carton of strawberry milk.

"Hey, Evan!" Yang said to get Evan's attention, but instead scared him and caused him to choke on some of his strawberry milk

" ***Choke*** Hey, ***Cough*** Yang!"

"Blake and I were wondering if you're okay, because Blake saw you act differently than the other students in professor Oobleck's class."

Evan raised an eyebrow at Yang then looked at Blake, who was pretending not to notice Evan giving a deadpan look at her, he then gave a defeated sigh and looked back at Yang.

" ***Sigh*** Okay...Fine...Alright, looks like it's time for me to tell you why...Though I don't want to talk about it here...Aaaand, I don't want anyone spying on us." Evan said while looking back at Blake

"Oh, okay."

Evan nodded and patted Neel's shoulder, who was reading a book and his salmon burger at the same time.

"Oi, Neel. Can you tell Redd and Grey I'll be going for a li'l bit?"

"Okay, but why?" Asked Neel, who looked away from his book to look at Evan

"Gotta...Do some things real quick, so if Redd and or Grey is wondering where I'm at, you'll know."

"Alright, just be careful both of you." Neel said

Evan slightly turned his head for a moment wondering what Neel meant by that, only to realize that Neel figured out what Evan wanted to do

Evan gave a nervous chuckle "Hehe, okay then..."

So Evan got up and walked-hands in his pockets-out of the cafeteria with Yang following behind him. As they left the cafeteria doors, Yang started to wonder where they were going, because it looked like they weren't really going anywhere. Yang was about to ask before Evan took the words right out of her mouth.

"We're not going anywhere." He said simply

"What?" Yang said confusingly

"Nah, I don't want to sit down or whatever, just walk...If you don't mind..."

Yang thought for a moment; she then gave her answer

"No, I don't mind."

Evan stopped walking, so did Yang.

"Cool. Anyway, I was wondering if you can keep what I say next between us. Because it's a bit of a personal thing and I kinda didn't want people to know, but it's okay. Think you can do it?"

"Yeah, I can...But you don't have to say anything." Yang advised

"No no no, it's alright...Anyway, let's keep walking." Evan said as him and Yang started to walk around the campus

"So, what happened?" Yang asked

Evan didn't say anything for a moment before he spoke "What happened was that the Faunus massacre struck something in my brain; it was something I didn't want to remember..."

Yang brought a worried look to her face "What did you not want to remember?" Yang asked

" ***Sigh*** I didn't want to remember all the dead bodies of the Faunus that died, I saw the person behind it...I saw it...Because I was there when it happened."

For a moment, there was utter silence...

"W-what?" Yang said shocked

"Yeah...I was there..."

Yang didn't know what to say next; she couldn't mutter a single word out of her mouth at the surprise she was given. She remembered what the anchor-woman had to say to all of those White Fang soldiers.

 _"For anyone that is watching this channel right now that has a sensitive stomach, we will be censoring some of the pictures taken due to the brutal wounds given to these men...Fortunately, we have a witness that said that he saw the person, we won't give any information about the witness, but what the witness said was that the figure was shown to have no weapon, was tall, and had a bright..._

 _Silver..._

 _Eye..._

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed! I know it was a bit more OC and team JNPR kind of thing, but I kinda wanted to show a little action between the relationship between Evan and Pyrrha, and maybe a little bit of things that will be extremely important to this arc ahead**

 **Plz review and have a nice one!**

 **-Arrekusu**


	13. Welcome to Beacon! arc: Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoever is reading this message and has read the last is to be advised to read it again, or you will be severely punished with utter confusion to the point of you saying: WTF is going on? JK JK, but seriously tho, you should probably read it again cuz it's been edited.**

 **Yeesh, slow upload again? Sorry about that guys...**

 **Oh! And this will be the final chapter for this arc! At the end of this chapter, I will put a preview for the next arc on the bottom of this chapter ;)**

 **Plz review and tell me what ya think!**

* * *

 **Arc 2 Chapter 4:** **Shirubāai (Silver-Eyed Past)**

 **37 and a Half Years Ago...**

It was a simple bedroom, really, just a drawer in the right side of the bed and a night stand in the left of the bed. The bed sheets had a holy-white color to them while having a contrasting color of the comforter for the bed sheets, being black. Two people were sleeping the bed peacefully and soundly. One of them was a man, the man had messy blonde hair with some white streaks to his hair, giving him the sign he has gone through age. But the man also had a beard that looked like it was shaven frequently, giving him a stubbly, thick haired, beard. The other figure was a woman, who was sleeping on the man's chest peacefully. The woman had silver hair that got darker to where the tips of the hair turned black and flowed in a loose and messy kind of manner. This married couple was no other than one of Remant's most powerful couples, Isshin and Ami Attai.

Ami, without opening her eyes, started to squirm in the bed to get ready to start the day. Apparently, her sudden squirming also caused her husband, Isshin, to start squirming a little bit himself.

"Hey Isshin, it's morning...~" Ami said to her husband while opening her eyelids, revealing bright, yellow eyes

" ***Groan*** Really? Morning already? Darn...Want to me to use my semblance for the sake of both of our sanity?" Isshin said groggily while opening his eyes, revealing the extremely rare silver eyes

"Hm, nah, I think we both need to learn to get up and not rely on your time semblance, Isshin. Plus, we won't really get enough time to rest, right?" Asked Ami

"Ay yi yai, I guess you're right..." Said Isshin in a defeated tone

Ami brought a playful smile to her face "Aw, is my younger, gun slinging, time-traveling, husband upset?" Ami cooed

"Maybe, and what's with the word 'Young' recently? First of all, I forgot how old I am, so you could say I'm old. and second, just because I forgot your age and that I'm younger than you by a few years doesn't mean you have to constantly call me 'Young'...Granny..." Isshin said teasingly

"Oh, are we getting snarky here already~?" Asked Ami with a smile on her face

"Possibly...C'mon, let's get up now." Isshin said before he smooched his wife's forehead, causing her to slightly laugh.

 **37 and a half years later...**

Yang reminisced saddenly about the news story that shocked her and her sister, Ruby. She remembered the story still, even though it was before she started to enroll to Beacon academy to officially be a huntress and Ruby was attending Signal academy still. She remembered when Ruby held the pillow tightly, scared at the news going on, and she being there to comfort her petrified sister. She remembered her dad being a little shocked at the presentation of the story, but he turned it off immediately as soon as it started to show the dark and brutal images of the soldiers. It really was a sudden thing, and it just popped out of the blue. But she stopped remembering when Evan started to talk again.

"Yeah, I saw that person...'Eyes of a killer' was what first came to my mind." He said

"...So, were you the witness that described the person?" Yang asked

"Oh no, I wasn't, I was chasing the guy before he could get away. But he did get away. I just can't get rid of the memory of seeing all of those soldiers that died...I know that the White Fang is now an evil organization and that the soldiers there are bad, but they don't deserve to die, they don't deserve something that extreme." Evan said

Yang can agree with what Evan was saying. Yeah, they didn't deserve something like that, but the person must have had a cause! After all, everyone fights for a reason, right?

"Hey, maybe that person had a cause?" Yang asked to reason with Evan

"Hm...Yeah, maybe that person did...I don't know, I just think that person was a monster disguised as a human." Evan asked

Then all of a sudden, Evan's depressed look changed to a smile and extended his arm out whilst flicking his wrist in the process to dismiss the subject.

"Pssshh, anyway while we're still here, let's get to know each other!"

Yang was taken back by the sudden change of subject.

"W-wha?"

"Yeah, I don't really wanna talk about it, it's just tok dark if you know what I mean."

That moment alone caused Yang to worry about how Evan felt about it.

"Um, are you okay Evan? It's okay to keep on-"

"Please? Can we not?" Evan insisted

Yang just looked at Evan and silently nodded. Yang got a bit worried at Evan's reaction, she decided to not really ask Evan about the sudden change, for she did know that it was an extremely touchy subject for the poor freelancer.

 **A Few Hours Later...**

The sun was now setting in Vale, as most of the students were starting to head to their dorm rooms to hang out for the rest of the day. Wait a minute, what's this, eh? Apparently there's two blondes we all know and love that were still outside of the academy campus. Instead, they were now sitting near the cliff-side of the academy where their legs were dangling from sitting where they were at. Pretty much if you remember what the bold said, they did talk for a while, and I mean a WHILE! Ahem, anyway, they kept on talking about their own personal opinions on things and some experiences as hunters. Yang told Evan when she and her team-mates were launched into Emerald forest to find their partners and team-mates-also kinda explained Evan's question on how Yang and Blake became partners-for the next few years. But Yang had some other questions she would like answered from team ENRG's leader.

"Wow...Surprised you didn't get sick when you got launched..." Evan said

"Hehe, yeah, it was actually pretty fun. But I was wondering: why did you guys form team ENRG?" Yang asked

Evan smiled at the questioned and reminisced at the past while looking at the setting sun.

"Hm, wow...That's a good question Yang. Well, the reason why we formed team ENRG ourselves was because the four of us acted like a team to put simply. We heard that Beacon academy does teams by initials and we decided 'Hey, why not form a team oursleves?'. We like the idea and formed team ENRG! I mean, it was kinda hard to pick who was the leader...But we decided to choose me because they all thought I was the one that kept the tean together when we argued or disagreed about something. Hehe, good memories...We even formed it after half a year in Sanctum, so that's a perk!" Evan said with a smile to his face

Yang smiled at Evan's reply and asked: "That's cool, but how did you guys decide your partners?"

"Oh that was easy, we decided by our bonds. Me and Grey knew each other longer and Neel and Redd knew each other since they were born...Plus, when Grey and I or when Neel and Redd team up, we or they flow so well...If you know what I mean. So we decided to partner up who we worked best with." Evan said

"Huh, it makes sense. Did it help when you guys needed to team up?" Yang asked

"Actually, I'm not sure. We never really worked as a whole before, plus we separated for two years...So now I'm NOT so sure, hehe..."

Yang smiled, but she had something else in mind that she wanted answered.

"So, why did you guys disband for two years? I never had the chance to ask?"

Evan sighed "That's a question that will be kinda hard to explain...But to put simply, we disbanded to achieve our own ambitions. So we dropped out of Sanctum and disbanded for those two years. Another reason why we did it was because so we could get stronger individually and maybe even surprise us when they do something they mastered for those two years." Evan explained "But I'm not so sure if that was the smartest idea...But oh well! At least we got better than before!"

"Hm, yeah, that's true." Yang said

The two of them stay silent for a bit before Evan wanted to break the ice.

"So, who are your parents? You already know mine..." Evan asked

Yang heard Evan's question and slightly frowned at it.

The question started to remind her of her parents-her mother mostly. She knew her dad, Taiyang, was doing good and was still hanging on. But Raven? That's a different subject...Her mom was probably okay. But really, she wants to know why did her mom leave her and Taiyang, but she knew to let it not over-take her. So she answered Evan's questions the best way she knew possible.

"Well, my dad is Taiyang Xiao Long-"

"WAIT! TAIYANG?!"

"Yep! Hehe." Yang said while scratching the back of her head

Evan realized the slightly awkward air around them, so he decided to break the ice again.

"Oh! Sorry about that, you can keep on going..." Evan said while waving his hands in defense, expressing a chibi sweat drop in the process

"Hehe, it's okay, but yeah, my dad was Taiyang Xiao Long, but I never really knew who my mom was that much..." Yang said

Evan paused and asked: "What happened?"

Yang frowned at the sudden thought. Evan noticed the saddened look that Yang had on her face and grasped her shoulder, squeezing it slightly, assuring her that it will be okay.

"Hey, it's alright, you don't have to tell me." He said consolingly

"No, it's okay. But what happened to my mom was that she left us when I was young." Yang said

Evan was startled by this "W-what? Why would someone do that?" Evan asked

Yang wondered the same thing; she always have wondered that. She always wanted to search for her mom to find answers, but what Yang is doing is to not let the search control her.

"I wonder the same...I want to find my mom to know why she left me, but I don't want that search to take me over." Yang said

Evan pondered over what Yang said and thought of something that could maybe cheer up-hopefully-Yang a bit.

"I'll help you then." Evan said simply

"W-what?" Yang said startled

"I'll help you...You said that you wanted to find your mom, so I'll help you! I know you said you didn't want it to take you over, but when something comes up about your mother-whoever she is-maybe I'll let you know." Evan said

Yang was shocked at what Evan said. It was pretty straight-forward and simple, but overall shocking. She didn't really expect him to help her because of all the things he went through in the first place, but she did appreciate it, but she wanted to know why he wanted to help in the first place.

"Wow, but why do you want to help?" Yang asked

"Well, I was told that you should have the ability to help people for what they have to go through. And since you said that you needed help finding your mom, I guess that part of me kicked in and wanted to help you I guess. In my opinion, it's better to help others then let people help you in some cases." Evan said while smiling back

Yang closed her eyes and smiled in appreciation with Evan's help. She told him then that he didn't really need to, but he wanted to anyway. ***Sigh*** People can be so stubborn sometimes, you know that? Anyway, they both noticed that the sun was starting to be replace by the shattered moon and its lunar light, so get got up and walked back to their dorm rooms.

 **At The Dorm Rooms...**

Grey was walking to his and his team's dorm room while having a few books in his arms carried by he himself. One of the books seem to have a description of the human massacre, while the other was a quite smaller book describing the White Fang's very own massacre. Grey held his knee up by the door like a table to put the books at and picked up his scroll from his pocket, but as Grey started to unlock their dorm room using his scroll, he noticed that their next-door dorm room neighbor's door opened, revealing Ruby walking out for something only Ruby knew, causing him to get curious and wonder what she was going to do.

"Hey, Rubes! What's going on?" He asked

Ruby looked around to see who called her, only to turn around and see the familiar fennec faunus waving at her and started walking to her after he placed a few books to his team's dorm door. When Ruby noticed this, she brought a big grin to her face.

"Hi Grey! Nothing really, I just need to get some things for 'Crescent Rose'. Gotta keep them in top shape if you know what I mean." She said

"Nah, I get it, but I've been meaning to ask you real quick." Grey started to slightly blush and lightly scratched the top of his beanie "Can I see 'Crescent Rose' real quick if that's fine with you?" Grey said

Ruby slightly tilted her head for a moment but immediately caught what Grey was talking about.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, hold on..." She said she pulled "Crescent Rose" out in its compact form and gave it to Grey

Grey then examined "Crescent Rose" with the look of observation in his eyes. What started out as the look of excitement was now a look of discretion and observation. Grey then got a small metal rod out of his pocket and turned it into a screwdriver by using his semblance. Ruby wondered a little bit, even being worried, about what Grey was doing with "Crescent Rose"! She put a lot of hard work into that beautiful work of art (Her words, not mine).

When Grey finished, he passed it back to Ruby, who took it accordingly, and wondered what Grey was doing to "Crescent Rose" Until that thought was answered by Grey.

"Sorry if I worried you there...I just saw something and I wanted to fix it. There was a loose screw in there and I wanted to tighten it up, there was also something I teak that should help with your scythe to transform faster." Grey said before he smiled

Ruby double-check "Crescent Rose" by changing it to its scythe form. And Grey was not kidding about it transforming faster, causing Ruby to beam with happiness that Grey did something cool with "Crescent Rose". She was about to go to a parts shop for her weapon until Grey met her, and since he improved her weapon a little bit, she thought that maybe Grey could come with her.

"Hey, Grey, I was thinking about going to a weapon store to buy some parts, you wanna come and check it out with me?" Asked Ruby

Grey's ears slightly perked up due to the question Ruby asked and thought of it for a moment. He knew that his teammates would want him to branch out and find new people to talk to, so he took advantage of this. But he wanted to make sure he got something covered first.

"Uhh...Hold on a sec." He said while lifting a finger

He then walked in a slightly faster than average pace to his door and opened it, following up with picking up the small stack of books at the side of the door. When Grey entered the dorm room, he noticed that his other teammates, Redd and Neel, were personalizing their room even more. He noticed that there was an armor stand with the peices all in place now that Redd put his and there was another shelf of books that Grey knew belonged to Neel because Neel was placing books on the shelf. When Grey placed the books on the desk on the left, it got the brothers' attention and both looked at him with their inherited red eyes.

"Hello, Grey. Looks like you got those books for our assignment in a few days..." Redd said as he placed his armor stand to the corner of the room

"Yeah, looks like we're gonna read for a while again..." Grey whined "Hey Neel, you said that Evan went somewhere, right?" Grey asked

Neel nodded "Yeah, I did." He said briefly

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, I don't...Sorry Grey..." Neel said as he opened a book that had a shiny gold label on it before he put it on the shelf Neel placed on the front of his bed

"Hmmm, okay...Well, I'm going to go somewhere for a little while just to let you guys know." Grey said as he walked closer to the door

Redd thought for a moment before he asked Grey: "Wait, do you think that's a good idea? The sun is about to set, first of all, and you know how over-protective yout brother is about you being alone."

"Eh? Oh, I'm not going alone..."

This caused Redd and Neel to stop what they were doing and look at Grey while raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Who are you going with?" Redd asked

"Oh, just a friend of mine. Don't worry, I'll be back in a bit." Grey said as he closed the door, leaving the Calfuray brothers alone

When Grey closed the door, he looked around his surroundings before he looked at Ruby and nodded with a smile, making Ruby smile back at him and to start walking, with Grey catching up and following her.

 **...**

Evan and Yang had a slow walk from the campus edge to their dorm rooms...They got to know each other better by the hours leftover for the day, which was all used for talking. As the shattered moon started to replace the light of the sun, the two blondes started to get closer to their destination, that being the dorm rooms. As they got closer to the dorm rooms, Evan turned around for a moment to look at the moon for a moment and admired it, with Yang following up with what Evan did.

"So...Are we just going to do this for a bit?" Yang said

"Oh no, if we were going to do this for a while, then the chapter would have to end..." Said-Wait, what did he just say?

For crying out loud! I'm not even done with typing out this story yet, man...It's only four thousand words or something right now! Give me a break...

"Wait, what was with the voice?" Yang asked curiously

" ***Sigh*** Apparently, it's a voice that follows us for some reason. We never really found a way to get rid of it. Not even dad or mom found a way to get rid of it. For crying out loud, Grey NEVER found a way to get rid of it..." Evan complained

Oh come on, Evan! I'm trying to narrate something here, ya know! Geez...It's hard enough to describe things well in a story, and now you're just making it harder!

"Hey! You're the one that's making us look insane here!" Evan screamed at the dark sky above him

 ***Sigh*** Same here...

During Evan's slight rant, Yang was covering her mouth and silently chuckling at the bickering Evan was having with the voice, but neither of them noticed the two figures exiting out of the dormitory building. Speaking of figures, those two figures happened to be Grey and Ruby! They were talking about something before they were interrupted by seeing their blonde siblings looking at the shattered Remnant moon. Ruby was about to say something before Grey tapped her shoulder and silently signaled her to hush, causing Ruby to chuckle and to slowly walk silently. As they were about to get into Yang and Evan's sight, they turned around to their right just in time for Ruby and Grey to walk away out-of-sight...It's kind of odd really, Ruby and Grey were at their left, if they turned to their left they could've seen the two...Ay yi yai...Oh well, anyway, as Evan and Yang walked back to the dormitory building, Grey and Ruby were now walking to the landing pad and waited to be picked up by the bullhead.

Evan and Yang walked down the dormitory building while having a small conversation themselves until they reached their destination-their dorm rooms. As the two got where they wanted to go, they went on to say their good-byes.

"Heh, guess this is the end of the line, so to say." Evan said

"Yeah, well I guess I should go now, I think my team is starting to worry a bit, heh" Yang said

"Yep, you should probably go..." Evan said

Yang then walked to her door and opened her scroll to unlock the door until she stopped. She stopped for a moment and what looked like that she thought about something. Evan was about to ask until she started to talk.

"Wait, just one more thing." She said before she got closer and closer to Evan and hugged him

Evan was both startled and surprised by this because this was the second time Evan got this close to Yang, the last time he got close to Yang was when he, Grey, and team RWBY were caught in that snare trap thanks to Redd and Neel, which he doesn't really want to talk about any further due to being embarrassed at the position he was at in the snare trap. If you need to be refreshed what happened, check out "Reunion arc" chapter 3 unless you remember.

Evan got back to his senses by shaking his head and hugged Yang back.

"Thanks for listening...It's been awhile since I've talked that long." Yang said

"...Y-yeah, same here..." Evan said as they both let go from their embrace

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" Yang said as she opened her dorm door, leaving Evan to himself

"Hm, yeah...See ya tomorrow." Evan said to himself

Yang was now entering her dorm room to first see Blake, who was reading her book, and Weiss, who exited out of the bathroom from finishing taking a shower, but what she immediately noticed was that her sister, Ruby, was nowhere to be found. This caused Yang's older sister instinct to kick in.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asked

"Ruby said that she went somewhere fairly new to check it out." Blake said

"Other than that, she said she'll be back in a bit." Weiss hollered when she put the towel back into the bathroom

Yang raised an eyebrow at what Weiss and her partner, Blake, said, so she pulled up her scroll again to text her sister Ruby.

 _"Hey Rubes! Where r u at?"_ Yang texted

Ruby texted back _"OH! I went to a weapons and parts store that just opened. They have so much stuff! Don't worry, I'm fine, I have someone with me that I figured out has the same thing I like :)"_

This caused Yang to raise her eyebrows in suspicion, so she asked to see who Ruby was with.

 _"Oh, who is it?"_ Yang texted

 _"Hold on..."_ Ruby texted

Ruby then sent a selfie of her and...Grey?! In the picture, Ruby had a grin on her face and was doing a peace sign. Grey was doing the same thing, but didn't do a grin due to having a sub-sandwich with one hand while in the process of taking a bite out of it, and it also looked like it was taken in the bullhead, so pretty much they were almost to the academy campus. Though the picture was cute, it didn't stop Yang's eye to start twitching and also did not stop her from going to team ENRG's dorm room. But what she didn't know was that Evan had a similar situation.

 **While Yang was texting Ruby...**

Evan just entered into his dorm room as he saw Neel and Redd both reading off a book they each had while taking notes from it, but Evan noticed first thing that his partner, Grey, wasn't there.

"Uhh...Where's Grey?" Evan asked

"Oh, Grey said that he was going to go somewhere with a friend?" Neel said

"Really? Who?" Evan asked

"He said that he was going to go with Ruby." Redd said

Right when Evan heard that Grey was with Ruby, his eyes enlarged slightly because he knew that Grey would have to watch out for Yang, because what he figured out in his and Yang's conversations was that she was pretty protective over Ruby, when I mean pretty protective, I mean over-protective. Even right after what Redd said, he heard an aggressive knock on his teams door, causing Evan to immediately recognize who that was from...Yang...So Evan took a deep breath and brought the most deadpan look to his face, his signature "Dead Fish" eye look from what his team says. So he opened the door to see Yang with red eyes similar to Neel and Redd's eyes and burning hair with her scroll in her hand put in a death-grip, so was Evan's shirt when she yanked Evan close to her face.

"Let me guess, you got a message about Ruby and Grey?" Evan said as emotionless as possible

"YEAH! WAIT, DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!" Yang said as she put her scroll's screen in front of Evan

"You'd be surprised I didn't, unless you don't believe me..."

Evan's deadpan voice only caused Yang to get angrier, causing her hair to burn brighter and punch Evan in the stomach, making him knock off his deadpan look with a look of pain.

"Ow ow ow, OKAY SUPER SAIYAN! Can you at least talk about it with Grey instead of me?!" Evan said while wincing and holding his stomach with one hand

"HE'S NOT EVEN HERE YET!" Yang said, punching him in the same place again and letting him go

"OW! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT YOU KNOW! Plus...Eh...He's right there..." Evan said while pointing to his right, identifying Ruby and Grey with shocked chibi faces

"Oh, Grey...~I have something to talk to you about..." Yang said in a hostile tone

Grey and Ruby looked at each other before Grey started to sweat nervously.

"U-uh, Evan? Can you help me here?" Grey said

"No, sorry, I think Yang... ***Groan***...Hit me in the pancreas, plus... ***Groan***...I need to do my assignment for tomorrow..." Evan said before he opened the door to his room, leaving Grey and Ruby alone.

"W-wait, Yang, we can talk about this?" Grey said while putting his hands in defense

"Yang, it's okay, let him explain-"

"Oh, I'll let him explain." Yang said while bringing her fist to her palm

"Wait, AAAAH!" was the last thing heard during that moment in the hall...But don't worry, Grey is still alive, I have to keep him alive ya know?

 **The Next Day...**

Ah, yes, the morning of the day where the students of Beacon are to present their essays to Prof-Wait! Doctor! Oobleck in his class today, so you could say that it was the day they were waiting for...Eh? Anybody? No? Okay then...So the events that happened last night were finally resolved when Ruby and Grey explained to Yang what happened during the events when they went to that weapons and gear store. Though it was a process where Grey almost got punched and the hallways burning down, Yang was persuaded well enough that they didn't do anything else. Pretty sure that was hard...But in team ENRG's dorm room, Evan was seen tapping the bottom of a few papers to his desk and stapling them together for his assignment today. He also had noticeable eye bags with slightly bloodshot eyes, but they weren't eyes where you haven't slept for a long time, no, but Evan's eyes made him look like he was crying in some way, this was further evidenced with a few tissues on his right side. He then saw his team-mates, who were all sleeping, and smiled. He then took his essay, put it on top of his bed, got his uniform, and entered the shower while still disposing of the tear-soaked tissues. As Evan entered into the shower and turned it on, he wondered about how he would explain it to his entire class, he mostly felt nervous about it, but he wanted to make sure he had confidence in what he was going to say, so he then undressed and took a shower in full confidence.

The water hitting the floor of the bathtub was heard through Grey's faunus ears, and thanks to his enhanced hearing, he was able to listen to it louder than most people, making his ears twitch and making Grey wake up with a sleepy look. He looked at the window's curtains and opened them, revealing the sun's glare. This caused Grey's irises to dilate, but also making Grey look more energized for the day. To get him even more energized, he made a pot of coffee for him and his team-mates. Time passed by and Grey heard the shower of the bathroom turn off, signifying that Evan was finishing up the shower. A little bit after Evan turned off the shower, he noticed that Neel and Redd both woke up and walked to the kitchen, where the coffee pot was filled with the black indulgence, making the both of them sniff the air to smell the black coffee's smell.

"Ah, good morning, Grey, is the pot finished yet?" Redd asked

"Yeah, it is...You want some Redd? Neel?" Grey asked

"Nah, I'm fine..." Neel said as he got a glass and filled it with water

"I'll take some Grey." Redd said

So Grey got two mugs and filled them with coffee and gave one of them to Redd. After this, the bathroom door opened, showing Evan in his school uniform but his hair being as messy as usual still. As Evan tossed the towel behind his back, he smelled the air, being familiarized with the smell of coffee, so he walked to the kitchen, where he saw all of his teammates gathered about.

"Hey, Grey, got any coffee left?" He asked

"Yeah...Here ya go!" Grey said as he passed a mug to Evan, which he took accordingly

"So... ***Sip***...What time is it?" Evan asked

Redd pulled up his scroll to see the time to see that it was 7:10, so there was really no reason to freak out.

"It's 7:10." Redd said

"Okay, now it looks like we're not going to run out of time..." Evan said nonchalantly

Oh really? Let's skip hmmm, 16 minutes...

 **16 Minutes Later...**

Looks like we now see team ENRG running as fast as they could to Doctor Oobleck's class as they what they look like to be bickering at each other.

"WHAT THE HECK EVAN? HOW THE HECK DID YOU LOSE TRACK OF TIME!" Redd said to Evan

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE TIME SEMBLANCE!"

"SOMETIMES IT BACKFIRES IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Evan said with an angry chibi face

"So, are you two just goinh to scream the whole time?" Neel said calmly

"POSSIBLY! Okay, looks like we're getting closer guys, just a little more!" Evan said as he and his teammate have now entered into the academy building

They then looked around and tried to remember the directions to their teachers class. As they kept on running, they remembered when they had to freeze time in order to get there on time, and they remembered how to get there. So Evan told his team to go to the direction he was headed to and saw that the door to their teacher's class was there, making Evan command his teammates to follow him again. Evan pulled out his scroll and saw that the time displayed 7:28, so he was relieved that he did not have to freak out about the time now. They raced to the classroom and ran to whatever seat they could run to while surprisingly not making a scene due to most of the students being busy talking or reading something. (I'm talking about you, Blake...)

But as the clock struck 7:30, professor Port entered into his classroom at just the right time, not too early; not too late. He then greeted the students hello and went on to the class routine, which was pretty much him discussing one of his narcissistic stories once again. Nothing new in his classroom. Man, these kids will never learn from this guy, huh? Pretty much, Port's class time would be considered irrelevant due to the class time was just all about him.

But if we skip to where the bell rang for their next class, things get interesting there, due to doctor Oobleck assigning them to do an essay and present them in his class. So as the students got to their seating places, doctor Oobleck got up and spoke to the class.

"Good morning students! If you remember, today is the day where you will present your essays to the class, now don't be nervous and remain calm when your name is called up because I will do everything in alphabetical order...Now, who should go first...Ah!" Oobleck said

He then called up the first student in his class, which was Blake Belladonna. Now, Blake unsurprisingly was not nervous when she was called up, though Evan or any of his teammates didn't know, they didn't really care because they knew Blake got this. Blake's teammates had the same idea. So she presented her essay without any hint of nervousness or hesitation. She was one of, if not, the only student that did not have any hint of nervousness or hesitation as the list went on for the class. Nothing really separated everyone's essays apart other then different wording-all similar to one another. Doctor Oobleck then called up Evan's name, who got up shaking a little for being a bit nervous. As he checked around his school pockets for his essay, he realized one thing:

It wasn't there.

Shocked, he scrambled around his pockets once more to now confirm that he forgot his essay on his bed in his dorm room, now he was REALLY nervous. Easily, Evan could've used his semblance to get his essay right away, but it wouldn't be very effective due to his limit being 2 minutes. He could ask Grey to turn into a motorcycle, but he wouldn't have much time still. Evan looked around the crowd of students who were waiting for his presentation. When he look at Yang, she gave him a thumbs up and mouthed "You can do it" to him, which encouraged him a little bit as he put his hands behind his back and presented his essay by memory, but also causing him to remember the events that happened, making him wince every time he did.

That really was the only thing that separated his essay to every other student—he remembered it and saw it. When Evan was still presenting what would be his essay, Blake noticed that Evan winced sometimes when he said some moments in his essay, which got her suspicious about it. She then remembered what she and Yang talked about yesterday and forgot to tell her what happened and maybe what they talked about has anything to do with Evan at the moment.

"Hey, Yang." Blake whispered to her partner

"Yeah." Yang whispered back

"What did Evan say about yesterday when you two talked?" Blake asked

Yang thought for a moment and was about to ask her until she remembered something that Evan told her

 _"_ _I was wondering if you can keep what I say next between us. Because it's a bit of a personal thing and I kinda didn't want people to know, but it's okay. Think you can do it?"_

Yang knew that if she shared information with Blake, she would feel bad for doing that, she would even lose trust from Evan because he told her something that he would consider private to him.

"Actually, he told me that he wanted me to keep it between me and him, sorry."

Blake was slightly surprised with what Evan said. Guess he knew that Blake would want to know some things about it...Evan was actually still presenting his essay but was kinda easy to know he was finishing up due to summarizing what he was talking about. A minute or two later, he finished, and walked to seat pretty fast and letting his head lay back on his seat, glad it was over. But since Grey was right next to him, he pat Evan's shoulder to comfort Evan. But then, the bell rang until doctor Oobleck was able to do his final half of his class.

"CLASS DISMISSED! THE OTHER HALF OF THE CLASS WILL BE ABLE TO DO THEIR PRESENTATION BY TOMORROW, SO MAKE SURE YOU PREPARE!" Doctor Oobleck said

When Oobleck finished, the students started to gather their stuff up for the class ahead, though they wouldn't really need them due to their next class being Ms. Goodwitch, so all of the students went to their dorm rooms and changed to their combat outfits.

 **After Their Combat Class...**

When the bell rang for everyone to leave their classes, everyone went straight to the cafeteria to eat something, or in some cases drink something. As what team ENRG and team RWBY did yesterday, they all sat together in one row. And since Evan was right next to Yang, Yang wondered how Evan was doing after what happened during when he was presenting his essay.

Yang tapped Evan's shoulder "Hey, Evan?"

Evan, while downing a carton of strawberry milk, looked at Yang " ***Exhale*** Hey Yang! How ya doin'?" Evan asked

"I'm doing good, but are you okay? You didn't look alright in doctor Oobleck's class..."

"Oh, psssh, I'm fine, don't worry!" Evan said while opening another carton of strawberry milk and downing that

Yang gave Evan a consoling look, even though Evan was oblivious to it. Yang remembered yesterday when Evan told her that sometimes, for people to not know something's up with him, he usually smiles and tries to be positive to paint a facade to what he was thinking of. And Yang knew already that Evan was a bit nervous after doctor Oobleck's class. So she thought that maybe she could take advantage by referring to what they talked about.

"Evan, I know that somethings up with you, you told me about it yesterday..." Yang said

Evan stopped drinking for a moment and put his carton down and made a poker face while not looking at Yang and sighed

"Heh...Alright, you got me...Fine, the reason why I was acting up like that during Oobleck's class was because I forgot my essay at my dorm room. So I did my presentation all on my memory, and they reminded me of when I was there...When I saw that person with the 'Eyes of a killer' and 'Had one silver eye'...You happy?" Evan said

She got it, Yang got her answer to why. Now that she understood it, she felt bad over how Evan had to remember a traumatic event—according to him—to get his essay done. Even Blake felt bad about it...Wait a minute you readers might think, now how did Blake know?

Well, since she's a cat faunus, she has enhanced hearing, and since Blake was kind of next to Yang and Evan, she heard most of their conversation. She thought of it again and remembered that Evan's essay sounded accurate, too accurate, about some of the parts in his presentation. Speaking of the White Fang, Blake was looking through a book that had notes thanks to her that had some whereabouts of what the White Fang was doing. She remembered when she disguised herself as one of the White Fang members and peeked through a file that had information on a raid they were going to do on a warehouse in around a month or two for resources, so she knew that some White Fang members were going to go and make a raid, and since it was going to be protected, she saw that Adam Taurus was going to take the lead in the raid, causing her to be determined to find Adam and convince him to change. She had a feeling that Adam could change and could even change the White Fang. She knew that this intervening was going to take time, so she wanted to make sure that her teammates know today that she wanted to intervene in a raid the White Fang were going to make.

Now was not going to be the perfect time to tell her teammates, but sometime today was perfect to tell them about her idea, an idea that may change the White Fang and change someone she knew for a long time...

 _ **But who said it was going to work?...**_

 ***Sudden darkness***

 **Next arc: White Fang Arc**

* * *

 **A/N: Well! I think I kinda left some things a bit blank here and there, but this is the best I got because I'm kinda sick and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. But yeah! Next arc is White Fang arc! What will happen in the arc, who knows? Wait, I know, muahahaha! Don't worry, nobody is gonna die...Probably...Heh hehe**

* * *

 **Preview of the next arc:**

"So this is going to work out, right?" Weiss said

Blake put a hand to her chin and thought for a moment.

"Yes, from all that I thought out, this is going to work...I hope." Blake said

"Wait." Weiss said "Can't we ask any other teams to help us? It might be a smarter idea to do so."

"...Maybe, but I don't want any other teams to get involved or get hurt in the process, that's why I want it to be between the four of us."

"But wouldn't it be better if there was more of us?" Ruby said "I mean, it would be a bit better, plus, it may work out better than we think."

Blake's ears slightly twitched for a moment due to the sudden idea that could possibly mess up her plans. But Ruby could be right was what Blake thought, maybe it was a good idea, but she isn't sure what would happen if one of them did get hurt, but she hoped for the best.

"Okay, what do you guys have in mind?" Blake asked

Yang brought a smirk to her face, knowing a good team that could help them out on this.

 _"I think I know just the people..."_


	14. White Fang arc: Chapter 1

**A/N: White Fang arc...Three words...What do they mean? They mean the chapter of this arc...Yep! Welcome to this arc! Seriousness, plot twists, and action come ahead to this arc, so stay tuned for the serious-ality! Lol, plz review and enjoy!**

 **A/N #2: Wow, we just broke 30 followers...I know it isn't much, but it's just a surprise for me that I've reached this far despite having 13 chapters or so now, I appreciate it all everyone. And we're about to hit 20 favorites too! Keep 'em coming! Oh, and lastly...We just hit 5000 views...I'm just beyond happy you guys, and I appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Summary: Blake has a plan to infiltrate a White Fang raid. How will it turn out? Will everyone come out unscathed? Old enemies meet once again, but one shall fall...**

 **Arc 3 Chapter 1: The Start of A Plan**

As everyone started to exit from the cafeteria to their dorm rooms, Blake noticed that Yang was talking to Evan about who knows what, the reason why she couldn't hear them was because she was in between a few other students and was trying to move through them to go to her dorm room where she can tell her team her plan. It was a bit of an inching process, but she eventually got out of the crowd of huntsman and huntresses and went to her dorm room to prepare. Ever since team ENRG entered Beacon academy, team RWBY's lives have a bit...Different...New people to know, similar interests, ya know? But they've started to enjoy them a bit, even Weiss started to slightly enjoy the four, despite calling them a bunch of "Dolts" without them knowing. When Blake finally got to her dorm room, she opened the door and sat on her bed and looked at her notebook intently, taking note of all the things she wrote down.

It was now time, time for Blake Belladonna to now propose her plan to her team and explain how they will intervene in the White Fang raid, so she texted all of her teammates to get into their dorm room pronto. It was not surprising that Weiss was the first one to enter the dorm room, she was good with punctuality after all. Ruby and Yang, unfortunately, were the ones that would be somewhere at the last minute. Yang was worse though, because you have to remind her about it if it did not align with her interests. It was a bit surprising when Ruby and Yang both appeared at the same time at the door.

"Sorry, Blake." Yang said before, what looks like to be, waving at someone "See ya, Evan!"

"I ***Pant*** had to use my ***Pant*** semblance to get over here!" Ruby said while resting her palms to her knees

"It's okay, as long as you guys are here. But the reason why I wanted you guys here was because I have a plan." Blake said

Yang and Ruby cocked their heads to the side, but Weiss got a bit intrigued by the topic, so she sat on her bed and slightly leaned her head closer to Blake to listen better.

"What's the plan?" Weiss asked

"I have some data about the White Fang's whereabouts and found a file that explained a raid that the White Fang were going to do. And I thought that maybe we could try to intervene in the raid." Blake said

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby nodded their individual heads slightly as they took in the information that Blake told them.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Weiss asked

"Follow me..." Blake said

Blake then got up and signaled her teammates to follow her, where they were then lead to their living room table, where Blake placed her book down, and sat down at one of the provided chairs, with her teammates doing the same thing.

"I remember I saw a file that explained a raid that the White Fang were going to do. It explained that it will take place in the warehouse facility in one of the largest warehouses there. The good news is that the file explained the coordinates to the warehouse, so if we trace the coordinates to the address, then we can get an exact address." Blake said

"Okay, sounds good, but how do you plan on getting the four of us to enter without being spotted?" Weiss said

Blake did not reply back verbally, instead, Blake simply turned to the next page of her notebook to reveal a sketch of the warehouse the White Fang were going to raid. Blake then explained the strategy that she was going to use to her teammates and explained who is going where and what they should do if the plan fails and if they get stuck. Blake felt pretty confident about her plan, mainly, she hoped that it works. She also hoped Adam will change, she had hope he would, but yet, she also had doubts...Doubts that could make Blake lose confidence in her plan, but she didn't dwell on that, instead, she focused on how the plan will work.

"So this is going to work out, right?" Weiss said

Blake put a hand to her chin and thought for a moment.

"Yes, from all that I thought out, this is going to work...I hope." Blake said

"Wait." Weiss said "Can't we ask any other teams to help us? It might be a smarter idea to do so."

"...Maybe, but I don't want any other teams to get involved or get hurt in the process, that's why I want it to be between the four of us."

"But wouldn't it be better if there was more of us?" Ruby said "I mean, it would be a bit better, plus, it may work out better than we think."

Blake's ears slightly twitched for a moment due to the sudden idea that could possibly mess up her plans. 'But Ruby could be right' was what Blake thought, maybe it was a good idea, but she isn't sure what would happen if one of them did get hurt, but she hoped for the best.

"Okay, what do you guys have in mind?" Blake asked

Yang brought a smirk to her face, knowing a good team that could help them out on this.

 _"I think I know just the people..."_

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake thought for a moment on which team Yang was talking about. When Ruby thought about it more, her eyes enlarged and she gasped at an idea that maybe the same idea as Yang's

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ruby said before she looked at Yang

"Oh yeah..." Yang said while looking back at Ruby

Weiss was slightly confused by what Yang and Ruby were talking about.

"Wait, who you two thinking of—wait...NOT THOSE GUYS! THEY'RE A BUNCH OF DOLTS!" Weiss said, catching up with what the step-sisters were thinking

"Yep! Those guys!" Yang said

Blake nodded her head in understanding what Yang and Ruby were talking about—they were talking about telling team ENRG about their plan.

"So you two are sure about about telling team ENRG about this?" Blake asked

"Yeah, I think we are...Plus, Evan told me that if we needed help on anything, we could tell him and his team." Yang said

"That does leave an opportunity to ask them..." Blake said

"No...Did you guys remember what happened yesterday night? Yang almost punched one of them! I don't think they'll be a good idea." Weiss said

"Oh come on Weiss." Ruby whined "Give them a chance. Remember when Evan fought Pyrrha? Remember when Evan and Grey teamed up at Forever Fall forest? Come on...Just one..."

Weiss tapped her foot on the floor a few times and crossed her arms in irritation due Ruby's whining. Ruby also added it up by giving her those innocent puppy dog eyes. Weiss looked back at Ruby and was about to reply back at her until she pressed her lips together to keep her voice to herself. She didn't say anything for a moment, instead, Weiss stared at the puppy dog eyes that were staring at her this whole time...Just staring and staring into Weiss' ice cold soul... In result, Weiss simply gave a sigh in defeat.

Score one for Ruby; zero points for the ice queen.

"Ugh, fine...Let's go ask them..." Weiss said

Ruby beamed with happiness from Weiss' reply, easily shown with a huge smile on her face.

"YAAY!" Ruby exclaimed while extending her arms out "You know what? I wonder what they are doing right now."

"Well, I guess that lets us have the chance to see what they're doing, C'mon!" Yang said, gesturing her teammates to follow her, in which they did so...

 **...**

Evan turned off the connection of the water to the shower and, without walking out of the bathtub of the shower, got a towel that was hung up by one of the towel hangers by the shower and wrapped it around his waist. He then walked out of the shower tub and grabbed another towel that was provided and started to dry his hair. Evan started to notice that every time he dried his hair, it always came out in his messy hairstyle. Even if he wants to style it in any way, it will just turn out horribly due to looking ugly, so he kept his messy hairstyle. It seems like it has a more iconic feel than anything else because in his opinion—and his teammates—that it was only he that could master styling with such a ridiculous hairstyle...Maybe that's why he can't get a girlfriend.

After Evan dried his hair, he started to put on his sweatpants for the night—which were black in color—but realized that he didn't have his yellow shirt with him. 'I must have forgot to pack it' Evan thought. Evan then looked at himself in the mirror to see the multiple amount of scars he had around his body, big and small scars. Though he did have a visible six-pack, the scars made it less appealing to see, but he didn't care, he didn't think anyone cared in the first place. Evan then looked away from the mirror and went to exit out of the bathroom to find where he put his shirt at.

But right when Evan was about to turn to door knob to open the door, he started to hear voices, voices that didn't belong to his team, but to someone else. The voices started to ring a bell in Evan's head, though only one voice shined out most than the others.

'Wait, why is team RWBY here?' Evan thought to himself. He then took in a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror to see his 'Dead fish' eye look again before he got out. 'Still got it...' Evan said to himself softly.

When Evan opened the door, he changed his facial gesture to look like he was oblivious to knowing that team RWBY was there and instead wondering where was his shirt.

"So, do you guys think you can do it?" Ruby said—this was also the first thing Evan heard when he exited the bathroom—to Evan's teammates

"I suppose we can, but I think we have to ask Evan first. He is still—" Neel said

Evan interrupted "Hey guys, have you seen my shirt anywhere? And what are you guys talking about?" He said while scratching his scalp, wondering where his other article of clothing was.

Team RWBY noticed that Evan was behind Neel, Redd, and Grey as the seven of them looked at Evan and noticed the multiple scars he had around his upper body, but Evan ignored them as he still looked around and saw that his shirt was on his bed. So Evan walked there and picked it up and started to put it on.

"So...What are you guys talking about?" Evan asked

Everyone immediately got to their senses and all shook their heads violently before replying to Evan's question.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, it's just that Ruby and her team was asking us if they could help us with something." Grey said

Evan nodded "Okay, what is it?"

"If you guys don't mind, we've been thinking and thought that maybe you guys could help us with a White Fang raid." Ruby said

Evan's confident smile immediately turned upside down and changed into a look where he looked serious, but also looked like he was angry. Just mentioning the White Fang changed Evan's personality.

"When are you going to do it?" Evan said in an extremely direct tone

"Well, we're doing it in about 2 weeks-" Weiss said before being interrupted

"Two weeks? Okay then...We have enough time, what's the plan?" Evan said

Weiss' mouth was slightly agape because Evan interrupted her. Instead of getting upset at Evan, she took a deep breath to let out some of her irritation. Just taking a deep breath was starting to become more muscle memory for Weiss because she has a partner that could make any straight or stuck-up person easily annoyed. Unfortunately, Weiss is one of those kind of people, but she's starting to get used to it.

Blake told team ENRG to follow her team to their room, in which they did so. Inside team RWBY's dorm room, they discussed their plans in the living room, where they were all encircled around the table. Surprisingly, they found more chairs somewhere in their room, so they used those chairs for team ENRG to sit on, which they thanked for gladly. Blake reviewed the strategy that she and her team were talking about earlier to team ENRG, in which they were all listening intently, especially Evan, who was asking Blake multiple questions on her strategy.

Team RWBY has never seen Evan like this. They all assumed that he was always the careless person like Yang, but this was a side they have never seen before. The side of Evan that was fun loving and careless was the one they have always seen, even when they first met him! Now this side had more of a personality like a person having a grudge on someone and being determined to find them...Though they were pretty sure though that Evan's teammates have seen him like this before, it was still a bit worrisome. But hey, new people always have things that you didn't even know about them.

As Blake kept explaining her tedious plan, she started to come to the part of her plan where she was to meet Adam Taurus, who was also going to lead the raid. Unfortunately, Blake didn't know the territory she was heading, because that moment shocked everyone in the room.

"The next part of the plan is for me and maybe someone else to go and meet the person leading the raid." Blake said

"Who is the leader?" Evan asked

Blake sighed "His name is Adam Taur-"

Then a sudden bang was heard on the table, making everyone jump from their seats. when they looked around to find where it came from, they found that the sudden bang came from Evan's fist and causing a giant dent in the wooden table. At the moment, his face was covered by his messy, blonde hair. If you looked close enough, his face looked like it was the face of rage and disbelief, like it was something that Evan was reminded about that he never wanted to be reminded of again.

" _Did you"_...

" _Just say"_...

"ADAM TAURUS?!" Evan yelled as he just looked at Blake in sheer anger

Blake was suddenly shocked with Evan's sudden screaming and anger. Just by looking at Evan's face, she easily knew that he and Adam have...Met...Wether it was brutal or not, Adam's name must have caused some trigger in Evan's mind-and a bad one-making Blake slightly nervous about telling the plan more.

"Are you sure..." Evan said in a gruff voice while looking at Blake with his demonic eyes of anger

"Y-yes...I am sure" Blake said while doing her best to look unfazed, in which she barely succeeded in doing so

Evan put more force into his hand and gritted his teeth more, resulting in the utter destruction of the coffee table being destroyed into two. Everyone looked at Evan in shock at its purest form. Someone who could be simplified as fun loving and easy going was now someone who had eyes filled with exasperation and great anger among that person.

A sudden drip started to echo around the silent room. Everyone looked around to see where that drip came from, only for Ruby, Weiss, and Blake to have enlarged eyes and Evan's team and Yang to gasp in shock from seeing where it came from...

It came from Evan's knuckle, which was now a bleeding mess and had signs of splinters to barely show from his hand, which was now covered in the familiar color of one of the primary colors of the world, being red...But Evan didn't care...Everyone looked at him in worry if he was alright...But he didn't care...The stinging pain of the splinters drawing blood from his right hand...He didn't care...

The only thing he cared about was catching Adam, the bull faunus that has been causing so much pain to other people and causing fear around.

 _When I get my hands on you ya son of a b****_ Evan said silently

Evan started to get back to his senses and started to wonder the pittering odd noise that was starting to emanate around his ear, but he then noticed the dripping blood that has been starting to make a slight puddle at the floor of the living room dorm. Slightly startled, he looked at his surroundings again and saw the broken table and his shocked friends. Despite being both nervous and embarrassed, he surprisingly got himself relaxed at the situation at hand.

"Sorry about that, I'll be right back..." Evan said as he speedily walked to the entrance door and opened the door and closing it...Without saying a single word coming out of his mouth

Team RWBY, Neel, Redd, and Grey were still both confused and shocked at the events at hand. Mainly confused because Evan was NEVER like this, not in a while that is. Sure, he got angry, but not this angry. Out of sheer instinct, Yang stormed out of her dorm room and looked furiously around the hallway to find the blonde, but to no avail...He wasn't seen anywhere.

Yang then had a sudden flash in her memories and remembered seeing Evan's bloody hand and his blood dripping down on the floor. Thinking about it, she put two and two together and realized where he could be going.

'Wait, he must be going to the nurse's office for his hand!' She thought

 **...**

Evan was sitting calmly at the provided bed in the nurse's office, where his hand was being bandaged up by the nurse herself. Every time when the nurse tightened the bandage though, he would wince from the stinging pain from his wounds. Getting the splinters out was hard enough, now he has to deal with this! But he's through worse...Much worse...

The nurse asked him how he got his wound, then assuming that his injury looked like he punched a table. Evan, shocked by how precise the nurse's assumption was, lied by simply telling the nurse that he was training and accidentally punched a tree. The nurse nodded and told him to just be more careful when he trained. Evan then thanked the nurse and exited the nurse's office.

When Evan closed the door to the office, he looked left and right of the hallway, first, right; second, left. When Evan looked left, he was greeted with Yang just leaning on the wall, so he just waved to Yang like it was a regular thing...Wait, Yang?

"What the? Yang? What are ya doing here?" Evan asked

"I was just wondering how was your hand because you kinda broke our table..." Yang said

Evan looked back at his hand and gave it a straight face. Out of embarrassment, he hid both of his hands behind his back and whistled briefly.

"Yeah...Sorry about that, by the way. Kinda went over board if ya know what I mean." Evan said

"You kinda did, but I think I may chair-ish that moment, if you know what I mean...~" Yang said before she winked and gave Evan finger guns

Evan chuckled a bit and scratched his head with his non-bandaged hand "Ha, yep...But still, sorry about the table. I'll make sure to try to get ya girls a new one." Evan said

"Heh, thanks...By the way, what's with you and that Adam guy? You just went crazy when Blake said his name." Yang curiously asked

Evan started to feel a pit in his stomach when Yang first mentioned Adam. He had a feeling Yang was going to mention Adam of all things, because he remembered he was told that she had a "Loud Mouth" and was never discreet about things. He just wanted to go to the nurse, and go through the glass doors that revealed the outside. But he couldn't blame her, yet he could...But Evan just took a deep breath and walked past Yang.

"Sorry Yang, I can't tell you about that...It's just something personal..." Evan whispered to Yang's ear as he went past her

Yang was both not surprised and surprised by the answer, but the feeling in her just wanted to pry even further about it...So she did so.

"Wait, why? I'm your friend, Evan!" Yang hollered to Evan as he started to walk away

Just Yang's hollering caused Evan to stop in his tracks. He slowly looked back at Yang's position—in which she wasn't very far away from him—and walked back to her. He then gently grabbed both of her shoulders and put his face close to hers...Hey, it's not what you think...And spoke softly.

"Look, I don't want to, really...I'm-" Evan stopped "Sorry I can't really tell you a lot...All I want to tell you is that he and I have some things we need to settle, that's it." He said as he let go of her shoulders

Yang looked at Evan in the eyes and realized that it was starting to become a bit touchy for him now, so started to settle down in her attack a bit, but sometimes...You just wanna pry a bit more, and that's what happened.

"What...Do you and Adam need to settle?" She asked

Evan froze in his tracks again and clenched both of his fists, causing his bandage to seep more of the blood that was becoming slightly more visible to the eye. Evan then hesitantly moved his right hand to his right eye and took something out of it.

From what it looks like, it looked like he took out a color contact, which had a yellow iris to it, but when Evan looked at himself in the glass doors, he saw his reflection...A new one, at that. He then walked to Yang and put his face even closer to hers, but emphasizing more on his eyes, which one of them was now different.

"Yang...Look into my eyes...It's pretty easy to tell that one is different than the other...But my left eye sees the present, but my right eye sees the past...A-and I'm so torn between the two of them that I-I don't even know if I am even alive or not...That's why I hate my semblance, it's because it gives me the ability to dodge death without just simply accepting it. Feels like I should have been dead a long time ago every time I see my stupid right eye...And that's why I wanna find Adam...To settle if I'm alive or not..."

"I-I see..." Yang said softly

"Yang...I need to do a couple of things by myself real quick. I can trust that you won't follow me, so can you tell my team I need to run a few errands?" Evan said

Yang nodded "Okay, I will."

Evan then softly kissed her forehead "Thanks." He said before walking away from her

She now understood...This was a matter Evan—and only he—could settle. When she saw Evan's right eye, she became both confused and shocked. confused on what Evan said about his experience in the White Fang massacre, and shocked about hiding his real eye color for his right eye. She now put the two together...White Fang massacre...His real eye color for his eye...'No...I-it can't be.' Yang thought as she just stood there in place, taking everything Evan said in.

As Yang was thinking, Evan looked at his own reflection from the glass doors.

Left eye...Yellow

Right eye...Silver

When Evan left, Yang still just stood there...She was just shocked...Why she thought...Why?! She knew he was a good person, but...She was still shocked about it...Now she hopes that he comes back sometime...

That what she hoped for, her team hoped for, his team hoped for...

And his enemies hoped for...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! I have some new that I need to tell you all...I am going to take a bit of a break from my stories because of some personal issues and that I also want to publish some other stories that I hope are also enjoyable to other readers...The reason why this chapter was short is because of those reasons...**

 **I hope you all understand, and review and enjoy**

 **Hasta la bye bye**

 **-Arrekusu**


	15. An Update To Remember

Hey guys, I'm back from the dead! Haha! Miss me? No? Okay...

Anyway, the whole point of this update to to let you all know that I am back and I have NEVER EVER forgot about this story. Can I just talk to you guys for a moment? Thanks.

It's just that things have been in the way... especially school. I'm home-schooled, simple as that. "But Arrekusu, can't you also do this story too? Yeah, I can, but it's actually stupid hard to do it. Things are really just a challenge for me, and I thought that maybe I can just write all of this out on something, then I thought: "Hey, why not write it here to let you guys know that I'm not dead.". Let's just say that it actually working XD. I actually wanted to say one thing.

Thank you all. I can't express enough how much this is surprisingly getting, I have like, 20 favs and 36 followers already! I know there are other stories with WAY more favs and follows than me, but this awesome for me. And I'm spreading the word about this story on Discord, which I want you all to check out. Pretty cool if ya ask me! Just look up the RWBY discord and find a link from Reddit and go from there! If you wanna find me, ask for Cappie! Do it! But yeah, if you thought this was a new chapter, I'm sorry. But! The chapter is actually almost done, so stay tuned for that! Don't worry, this will not be edited out, it will stay here.

Sorry, I got off topic... lemme tell you what's going on. I've lost... motivation lately to write this out because things have been so rough for me lately. I won't describe it, but it's been kinda hard. It really has been a huge joy to write this story, and I wish I did have more time to write this, bit unfortunate that I don't have that time. This is where it gets good, I need your guys' help.

I need you guys to tell me what you think about this story. To be honest, I kinda thrive a lot on feedback from reviews. Constructive criticism, positive or negative reviews - just tell me! What do you think? Is there something you like? Is there something you want me to change? I. Need. To know. Because it'll help me on the long run. Those 6 reviews really did help me a lot (Shout outs to those guest reviewers) and I hope it changes to a 7 or higher. So please, tell me what you think. That's all I need. If you do, thank you so much for letting me know. Go give yourself a pat on the back and eat some ice cream because you deserve it! Eat ice cream for breakfast if you want to, I'm not your parents XD!

Anyway, the whole point is that it's a tough ride for this guy, and I thank you all so much for being patient for the 0.1 MPH uploads. It kinda explains why I am a slow uploader. But still, thank you all so much for the support. Those who PM'd me, thank you so much for the feedback and the support you've given me to keep on going.

In conclusion, I will tell you all that I am getting this chapter uploaded and done so that way I can get to the bigger potential this story has. There will be a surprise someday, but who knows when it will happen? I do! Lol, but thank you all so much for this. I should get back to my chapter XD.

Bye guys,

Arrekusu


	16. White Fang arc: Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back Suckas! XD Glad I have to chance to go back to this... and guess what? WE GOT TO OVER 6000 VIEWS AND WE REACHED 20 FAVORITES AND 35 FOLLOWERS! YAY! Look, it doesn't seem like a huge milestone, but it is to me. Thank you all so much for making this happen. I thought I wasn't really going to have all of this right after 14 chapters or so, but still, I appreciate it...**

 **I also forgot to say something. For all those people who think Evan doesn't follow the color naming rule, he does... lemme explain. Evan's color scheme is black and yellow (hue hue :3). What can you think of black and yellow? The sun and the moon! The sun and the moon can also represent time, and his last name means "time". So when I think of time, I think of the colors black and yellow—which represent the sun and the moon. Bleh, long explanations XD. Anyway, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Arc 3 Chapter 2: You Can't Get A Plan To Work If Two People Can't Get Along**

Redd just didn't know how to react to the events that just happened in team RWBY's dorm room. Evan's change of mood when they told Evan about their plan, Evan reacting so infuriated over hearing a name he hardly heard about, and just seeing team RWBY's table broke in two. After Yang started to chase after Evan, they all were frozen like ice for a moment, just then melting out and hearing Weiss ramble about it all as the first thing to hear.

Thankfully, they all didn't argue about it. Instead, Grey pointed out that they shouldn't make a big deal about it now, but they should try to work together and clean up the mess. They all agreed and cleaned up the the splinter and wood chips all over the floor.

Right now, they were all getting something to drink. Almost everyone got a cup of coffee with the exception of Ruby, who got water; Blake, who got tea; Neel, who got tea too.

Now, they were all sitting down in a circular pattern and just talking about some of the things that happened while they attended Beacon. At the moment, Weiss was talking a little bit about team RWBY, though Ruby did interrupt her at some moments while she was talking, but Weiss let it slide.

"Hm, you four do sound like an interesting few." Redd said while he put his empty cup of coffee down

"Yes, we are...extraordinary..." Weiss admitted

"You four do sound pretty cool yourself with all the stuff you've been telling us." Ruby said

"Thanks. Hey, do you girls have any idea where Evan and Yang went to? It's been getting a bit suspicious." Grey asked

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake thought for a bit. "Hmm, well when Evan stormed out, Yang probably followed him, do you think they will be in the same place?" Blake said

Speaking of the devil, they heard their door open to be expecting both blondes—Evan and Yang—to be there to say hi to them, but they were instead greeted to seeing Yang just furiously closing the door and storming down to, what looks like, the shower with her hair glowing bright and her eyes being red in anger.

"Uhh, Yang? Are you—" Ruby said before being interrupted

Yang interrupted Ruby and furiously replied, "I'm fine... I'm going to take a shower." she then entered the bathroom and slammed the door in anger

Everyone froze briefly for only a moment, only for Neel to break the ice and get everyone's attention.

"Hm, I think that maybe we should go. With all the things that happened today, I think we may all need a breather. I think we can all resume to the plan once we find Evan." Neel put his cup on the floor before he stood up and continued to say, "I don't think he went very far from here. I also am interested in learning more about your plan, Blake, so I look forward to hearing what you have to say." Neel said

Blake nodded silently.

Ruby asked "So, you guys will come tomorrow?"

Grey replied excitedly "Yeah, we will. Don't you worry."

Ruby was glad that they said they will come back, so she smiled in approval and waved the team goodbye.

 **...**

Neel, Redd, and Grey now entered into their room. Redd started taking off his armor and switching it off with a red hoodie and yawned, while Grey slightly dragged his feet to his bed, took off his beanie, and fell on his bed face first; Neel calmly went to the book-shelf and opened a book, which was something about alchemy—the book he found in the library.

When Grey turned his face to the roof of their dorm, he wondered the possibilities that could happen during the raid. Many ideas surged through his intelligent mind as he thought more and more, but noticed that he started to get darker on his thinking. He told himself that he was over-thinking it, and maybe things weren't too bad until he and the brothers heard lighting, which was further evidenced by the flash of light on the window. Hopefully things don't go too bad.

 **...**

Rain can be classified by many things. It can be classified as wet, like water—it pretty much is water—and what everyone thinks the least, calming. To some people rain can be calming, but it can also be a nuisance to others. According to Evan, he would classify it as being tranquil and something to help clear his mind. Clearing his mind was something he wanted. That is why he was walking down the streets of Vale in the rain—to clear his mind. Because of the rain, there was not very much people walking around the streets to admire the places and buildings.

He was not joking when he told Yang that he needed to run some errands. Yes, they are not that serious, but he still wanted to do it alone. Now that he was thinking about it, he thought that it was odd that out of all the people to follow him, Yang was the one that did. He thought that one of his team mates would do that, but Yang? No. Evan started to over-think on why she followed him, causing him to get distracted and lose attention on the streets. He didn't want anyone to be close to him after he and his team separated. Sure, he and his team mates are very close, but that would be as far as they could get. Because Evan believes that the raid infiltration...

Will be his last chance of living...

After all, he has nothing left. His parents? Gone. His will? Gone. Those two were the things that he cherished and cared about. Now, they were gone. As Evan was walking, he started to walk closer to a glass door, but since he was not paying attention to his surroundings, he unknowingly banged into the glass door, making a loud bang in the store's interior and making Evan walk slightly aback. Evan shook his head instinctively and walked back to see the name of the shop.

 _Haddock's Custom Clothing and Tailoring_

Evan had a feeling he went to the right place. But to make sure, he took his scroll out of his pocket and covered it with his hands to see the screen from the rain. Yes, it was the right place. He saw the reflection of himself on the glass door and immediately noticed the different eye colors that he had, so he took his yellow contact out of his trench coat pocket and put it on his silver eye. He then looked at himself again and nodded and entered into the store.

Wet shoes met with the dry and squishy carpet floor to make a sloshing sound every time Evan walked. He looked at himself in the mirror on his right and saw most of his clothing and his hair wet. The small place had a welcoming look to it. It had red painted walls that were not too dark nor too bright. The scarce amount of clothes hung in the hanging carriages showed that they didn't have a very busy day.

Evan turned to one of the seats provided and sat down on the seat. It did not take very long for someone to enter to the front desk. The front desk was large and was a half circle. On the left, there was a small gate where someone can walk in and out of that also lead to another part of the store. Speaking of the person, that person was a woman that looked to be around her mid-30's, was short, and Caucasian with black hair. It looked like she was a bit busy, trying to find something at the front desk until she saw Evan waiting there.

"Oh! Sorry, what can I do for you today?" She greeted

Evan smiled warmly and replied, "Hello, I was wondering if you could maybe make something for me? From scratch though..."

The lady was intrigued by Evan's request. "Go on."

Evan pulled a piece of paper out of his pant pocket and unfolded it. He then gave the piece of paper to the lady. The piece of paper contained a sketch of a black yukata with yellow flame patterns on the end of the yukata's sleeves and the bottom of the yukata. The lady looked at it intently and gave her reply.

"I can do it pretty quickly if you want. The trade off though is that it's also gonna be a bit costly, since you wanted to be made from scratch." The lady said

Evan took a sharp exhale from hearing the word "costly", but he would have to stick with the price.

"Alright, how much?" Evan asked

"One-Hundred Yen..."

Evan briefly gave her a deadpan look from hearing how much. He then gave a depressed sigh and just rolled his eyes and took his wallet out of his back pocket and gave her his card. She then swiped the card through the reader and gave the card back to Evan.

"Thank you. Follow me, please." She said

 **Later...**

Thirty minutes felt like Thirty hours to the freelancer. Half of the time, Evan got dried up and just stood on a podium and had his arms to where he looked like a lowercase T while the lady took measurements of his body. The other half, she got the yukata done with a perfect fit to Evan's body. As Evan looked at the mirror the lady provided for him, Evan then loosened the right side of his yukata and let it droop down to his obi.

Now it was perfect. He asked if she could leave the clothes here. She was completely fine with it, because she wanted to fix up the design a bit, so that was flexible.

He and the lady then walked to the front desk, only for Evan to nod to the lady and look out the glass door to see if it was still raining or not—it still was.

"Excuse me, do you have any umbrellas?" Evan asked

The lady replied, "I can't say I don't. But they aren't mine. They are just lost umbrellas."

Evan looked at the right side of the desk and saw a small pile of umbrellas consisting of different colors, but most of the colors and patterns looked like they were for children. As Evan moved those aside, he saw a medium sized blue umbrella with a curved wooden handle and a blunt, pointed, metal tip. He then grabbed the said umbrella and left the store.

Now he was ready to meet a person who gave Evan a feeling he knows something about the White Fang raid, someone in particular. He then opened up the umbrella and started to walk there, alone with the sound of rain touching the concrete floor and the fabric of the umbrella.

 **...**

Yang didn't exactly have a great fondness of rainy weather, that's why she did her best to stick all of her hair into her helmet when she was about to get on Bumblebee, her motorcycle. She didn't exactly mind the wet rain getting on her clothes—the hair was a different question, though. Right now, she was driving Bumblebee to Junior's Club for information about the White Fang because she told Blake she knew someone that may have info about the raid.

She was also a bit upset to the point where she wanted to punch someone—Evan specifically. But, she was also slightly hurt, due to the fact that Evan was not exactly telling her everything—also the reason why she was upset. Maybe I'll punch Junior was what Yang thought. That was pretty much the only thing she was thinking right now—punching someone—because it let off steam for her.

As time went by, she found Junior's Club, so she parked Bumblebee and turned off its engine. When she got off of Bumblebee, she noticed that there was a dark figure standing in front of the two guards, but she couldn't tell who the person was because the person had an umbrella. As she started walking toward the door, the person was then authorized to enter, which caused the figure to close their umbrella, revealing just a person that Yang had no clue who it was. But, that didn't stop her from going to those two bodyguards standing by the door.

"Hey, sorry kid, but I can't let you in." The bodyguard on the right said

"Woah, you don't want to mess with her. Just let her in..." The other bodyguard said, remembering the damage she caused to both the club and his friends

Yang just stood there with a scowling look painted on her face and looked at the bodyguard on the right. The bodyguard thought what he could do, but decided to take note of what his partner said.

"Alright, you can come in..."

Now that was said, Yang nodded her head slowly and walked into the club, where she then heard the music emanate louder, seeing the people inside dancing and whatnot. This was also when she noticed Junior cleaning a few glasses for a few people who wanted to have a drink down at the bar-table.

"Oh, Junior!~" Yang hollered, only for her to a cluster of pistols to be pointed at her face, but all the pistols pointed at her face didn't make her change the look on her face.

Yang's hollering and the gun-men's reactions got Junior's attention. When Junior noticed the familiar blonde that messed up his place, he took a depressing sigh; slowly, he put the shot glasses down, and face-palmed himself to then walk to Yang.

"What do you want, Blondie?" Junior said as he used a shooing hand gesture to sign his gun-men to stop targeting Yang and to go back to their original positions.

"You owe me a drink." Yang said

"Wh-wha? I don't owe you any drink."

Yang squinted her eyes in anger, resulting in Yang to take Junior's arm and drag him to the bar area, Yang then shoved Junior to the bartender are and stood there at the other side of the table.

" ***Sigh*** Alright, what is it?" Junior said

"You know something about the White Fang raid, don't you?" Yang said bluntly

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

Yang had enough. She didn't want to play coy right now, she wanted answers - now. She knew how to make Junior talk if she needed him to. One way she knew was to grab him where the sun didn't shine, but she can't reach there thanks to the table, so she grabbed Junior's arm so hard where the nerves started to make Junior's arm tingle and sting in pain. It showed that it was working because Junior was wincing.

Junior finally spat, saying, "Okay, okay, okay! Just let go!"

Yang let go of his arm.

" ***Sigh*** Alright, I do. The White Fang found something good in one of the warehouse in Vale, and they want it—all of it."

Yang was intrigued by what Junior was saying. "What are they stealing?"

"Dust...Straight from the Schnee Dust Company. They found one of their largest warehouses, so they've been planning carefully for the past week or so. In two week and a half weeks, the crates from the company will be stored there, that's when they'll take them."

Yang crossed her arms and said, "Does anyone else know this?"

"No, no one else besides you and me. But I believe that someone else might want to know..."

Yang was curious to know whom Junior was talking about

"Who is it?" Yang asked

"Well, it's a guy, he's around the same height as you, but less angry and easier to talk to and has the same hair color as you."

Yang gave Junior a deadpan look when he said this said person was easier to talk to. He may be right, but Yang doubts it.

"What's his name?" Yang pried

"His name is—"

A loud gunshot was then heard on the outside of the club. Sounded pretty close, so Yang instinctively got Ember Celica activated just to be prepared. That gunshot also stopped all the noise from the inside of club, with everyone just standing still.

 _"Hey, what the F—OOF!"_

That was the last thing heard before they heard two more hits to what sounded like two bodies hitting the ground. Must've been Junior's men on the outside. The hits also sounded like they were carefully pulled off like the person has done it before. Yang could relate to that sometimes. Many of the guards stood by the front door with their guns ready, only to then hear the door getting booted open with the figure to walk slowly inside like there was no guns pointed at his face.

Junior got curious to who it was, so he walked to where his men were at, with Yang following suit, to hear a familiar voice that shocked Yang.

"Junior... Good to see you again." The person said with a deep voice. What's odd was that the person still had their umbrella open

"Hey, blondie number 2! How's it going?" Junior introduced

"Good. You know what I'm here for... Right? And who's blondie number one?"

"That will be me." Yang butted in

It wasn't very noticeable to how the person reacted to seeing Yang, so the person hastily closed his umbrella to reveal Evan, who still had damp, yellow hair. What surprised Yang was that he had two yellow eyes again and he acted like their conversation an hour or two ago never happened, which slightly infuriated Yang.

"Yang? Heeeey! It's good to see you again! Oh, you know Junior? What a coincidence." Evan said with his happy-go-lucky voice

Junior was shocked that Evan, one of, if not, the most ridiculous person he ever met knows the crazy blondie that destroyed his place.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Junior said

Evan replied happily: "Oh yeah! We do! It's a pretty long story, but I think Yang can help. Right, Yang?"

Evan turned to look at Yang, resulting in his smile turning upside down when he saw Yang's eye color turning from her regular purple eyes to the aggressive and violent looking red eyes. Despite that, Evan turned his frown back into a smile.

"Heh, looks like you're pretty... 'Yangry'~." Evan said with finger guns pointing at Yang

Well that didn't exactly help Evan one bit, because that just only caused Yang to flare up her hair in anger...Great job, Evan...Because of that, it caused Evan to be even more nervous at what may happen, because he remembered the last time Yang got angry at him; it was when he accidentally shot some of her hair off when a Grimm was right behind her.

Evan started to sweat and shake his hands profusely in defense and said: "H-h-hey Y-Y-Yang? No need to get Super Saiyan at me! We can talk about it if you know what I'm Saiyan... Heheeeeee..."

That did it.

Yang didn't have time to laugh at Evan's horrible puns, she just wanted to punch him in the face—and that was what she did. The furious punch that Yang put to Evan was so powerful that it launched him to the other side, making him crash to the wall head first, causing Evan's vision to blur and cover his face because of the strain. He then let go of his face to notice that his hand was covered in a familiar red color.

That was his blood.

Everyone on the dance floor and the DJ realized the tension filling up the room, which caused everyone to flee in fear of the destruction ahead. Junior commanded his men to attack Yang, which was foiled utterly when she immediately attacked all of his men and taking them all out, one punch for each of his hench-men. Junior tried to play hero and attacked Yang, but was stopped by a quick punch to the stomach and launching him to a wall, knocking him out.

Evan saw that his head was bleeding profusely, which was further evidenced by the pool of blood and the constant dripping noise. Evan's vision was so strained that he didn't notice the blonde that was far away from him, which was also walking closer to him. He didn't notice Yang until she got really close to him. Right as she got close to Evan, she pulled back her right arm, delivering a heavy punch to the... Wall...

Apparently, right as Yang was about the punch Evan, Evan rolled to the left in time to avoid the powerful hit. As Evan was getting up, he wanted to find a way to reason with Yang to stop her rage and to calm down, so that way they don't have to fight.

"Look Yang, I don't know why you are upset, so please tell me what's going on with you please. I don't want to fight—I want to reason." Evan said

Evan didn't get a reply. Instead, he got a lunging Yang coming right after him. Evan didn't exactly know why Yang was angry at him, the only thing he knows is that she was pissed... And I mean pissed off! Evan dodged another punch from Yang.

Right hook, left cross, uppercut, roundhouse kick—all dodged by Evan's reflexes, only to get a kick to the stomach at the end and skidding back a few feet. Evan clenched his stomach at the pain, only to realize what the reason of Yang being upset at Evan.

He lied to her.

He remembered that when he enrolled to Beacon, he told Yang about him saying that he had a vow and almost breaking it. But when he revealed the ugly truth, she must've been angry at him for lying to her about him never breaking his vow. He had a reason why, but he believes that she wouldn't listen to him due to having a hell-bent rage on him because of the major lie he said to her, her team, and her teammates. He's not sure if reasoning would help, but great Oum did he wanted it to work. Evan finally nodded to himself and walked to Yang. As Yang was about to pull off another punch, he dodged it and grabbed both her arms and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Yang... Isn't it unreasonable to just punch people just because you're angry at them or whatever? Don't resort to just beating the crap out of people!" Evan said.

He realized that Yang was starting to squirm under his grasp—it wasn't working.

"YOU NEED TO THINK! LOOK! I'M SORRY ABOUT LYING TO YOU! I KNEW THAT I SHOULD'VE TOLD YOU THE TRUTH... Please, listen to me! People lie for reasons. They lie because they're scared about what other people may think of them, that's the reason why I didn't tell you or my friends the ugly truth earlier... I'm scared of losing you guys!" Evan started to choke "We can talk about this. You can tell me how you feel about that, I just don't want to fight. Look, I'm not going to lie any more. I just want to talk."

Evan's head wound starting to bleed more and his vision started to blur, he then unknowingly let go of her arms due to the vision ache. She then punched him again due to knowing that she was free of his grasp. Evan tumbled a few feet from the force and skidded to the other side of the building.

Evan feebly got up and saw Yang walking to him, still with her violent red eyes and fiery hair. He guessed he had no choice. He needs to knock some sense to her, both physically and mentally. He never had hit a girl before, he couldn't believe this was probably his first time. He thought he would never had to hit one in his life. He finally turned "Ambassador" to its chokuto form and reverse gripped it. With one eye covered in his blood and his blurry vision in both his eyes, he charged at Yang, hoping he could get her back to her senses.

Right off the bat, Evan charged at Yang. Yang noticed this, so she readied a right cross at Evan, only for it to be blocked by Evan's sword. Since "Ambassador" was reverse bladed, Yang's hand didn't bleed from the blade. Evan countered back with a hard leg sweep since he was experienced with these types of clashes and knew that people would be caught off guard with a leg sweep.

And that was what happened, Yang was caught off guard with the leg sweep, resulting in her falling on her front. Since Evan was now behind Yang, he knew that he had an opening and could keep her down, but he only wanted to knock sense into her. He doesn't want to make anything worse. Yang got up and Evan got into his fighting stance again. Evan strikes next.

Evan was agile, adept, fast, and experienced with "Ambassador", making fast and precise cuts that could rival a Samurai or a Ninja's speed. Besides sword slices, he mixed it up with kicks fast enough to overwhelm Yang's blocking or any other person's blocking. And Yang was rubbish enough against kicks. Guess she has to step it up a little, and that was what she did.

Quickly after Evan made an upward cut, she struck back with a knee to Evan's gut and struck his left temple, which was also the side with Evan's wound. After that strike, she knew already based on Evan clenching that part of his head with his hand that it was his weak spot—a spot that must be hit over and over to dominate him. She tried to hit the fallen freelancer, but that move was too greedy of her. She was stopped by Evan's bloody hand. That was when Evan capitalized on his advantage. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over to where she was now on her back to the floor. Evan, now capitalizing on his advantage, now pinned Yang to the floor and started Yang in the eyes once again.

"Yang... why are you punching me just right out of the blue?! What did I do that made you angry? Huh?" Evan said

From what Evan can see, Yang wants to tell Evan something, but just doesn't want to talk to him. So he tried again.

"Yang, just tell me why you're so angry at me! I don't wanna fight! We can do better than that! You can do better than that! So tell me what did I do!"

Yang finally spoke up.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Yang screamed

He knew it. He had a feeling that was the reason. Now that he knew that his suspicions had been true, he honestly felt bad that his decisions caused someone to get vexed at him. Sometimes, there was some moments where he didn't exist in the first place, and this was one of those moments. But he knew that those thoughts shouldn't take him over, so he thought of some ways that he could use to talk to Yang to where she can calm down.

"Okay... I see... Like I said, I don't want to lie anymore, we can just talk about this, okay? First, why didn't you want to talk to me about it earlier? If you did that, then we didn't exactly have to beat the crud out of each other." Evan said

Yang thought that Evan brought a good point. She did ignore him when Evan tried to talk to her, so there was that. The more Yang thought about it, the more Evan noticed that her hair was starting to cool down and not flaring up with fire, but her eyes were still red. Evan thought that he just needed more time to get this done. Just a bit more time.

"Look, I'll start." Evan said before he continued. "Okay, let me tell you another reason I lied other than all the other reasons. I lied because it was a 'Me' issue. I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want them to think I was a monster. Apparently, my thoughts were correct! I am now staring at one of my friends in the eyes and can now see someone who thinks I'm a selfish monster. I didn't want this... I wanted to have time to deal with this... so I can understand why you're pissed at me."

Yang stopped struggling and looked at Evan's eyes, which looked like they were tearing up at having to explain his personal choices. She kinda felt a bit bad that she had to pry Evan's feelings, but it was overtaken that she was more... disappointed at Evan than anything now. She had her normal eye color too, so now Evan didn't have to worry about her having to get into a bloody rage against him, though she could just immediately go right back to them.

"I'm not that upset at you, Evan...more like disappointed..." Yang finally said

Evan was confused at what Yang said. For crying out loud, she did try to punch him in sheer anger... Disappointed? Maybe she gets much more angry was what Evan thought, but he didn't want to challenge that...

"W-wha? Gosh darnit Yang, from the looks of it, you were trying to kill me!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! it's just that I didn't know how to handle all of those feelings."

Evan looked at her for a moment, then he sighed and took it with a grain of salt and nodded at her.

"All right... I forgive you on that, but why disappointed?" Evan questioned

"I'll probably tell you why if you un-pinned me from the ground?" Yang said almost bluntly

Evan noticed what she meant. "Oh, sorry..." He said before he un-pinned Yang from the ground. "Sorry again..." He said as he started to stand up

Yang grasped her arms and gently caressed them and said, "It's okay, but I really am disappointed in you Evan. I mean, all the decisions you made, have you ever thought of anyone else?" She said

Evan pondered on what Yang said. He then continued, saying: "Yeah, I have. Lots of times... it seems like the decisions I chose made me look like an idiot, but actually they don't. They think I'm an idiot because they didn't know what I had to go through..." Evan said

"W-what did you have to go through?" Yang said

" ***Sigh*** The unthinkable... I know it may sound stupid and it sounds just plain ol' dumb, but I feel like you or your team are not ready yet to know. I don't think it's time..." Evan said

Not yet, not this time, I don't think it's time, blah blah blah..., Yang thought. She just got fed up by hearing it all the time. Just getting... a tad bit annoying—no... VERY annoying! Yang knows his team wants to help him. She had that feeling. She does too, but if Evan is just going to reject the help, then she just needs to push more.

"Well maybe it is! Because I know you're team wants to help you—"

Evan shot straight up in frustration. He had enough.

"When did my team get into the picture, huh?! They understand why I'm hiding these things! Look, I understand that you want to help me, but it's so personal that I want to keep if as a 'me' thing. Okay?" Evan said

Yang pondered on what Evan said, but he said something that sounded awfully confusing... His team understands why he's hiding these things, but he said that it's a thing that's just for him... wait a minute.

"Wait, Evan." Yang said before she continued "Your team doesn't know that you caused the 'White Fang Massacre'?"

Evan just stood there and put his hands to his arms and bit his under-lip and just looked around the club like she didn't say anything. "Oh no..." Yang thought "No..."

"You... never told your team?!" Yang shouted

Evan had no words to say "I—uhhh... ummm... ***Sigh*** yeah. You got me. I didn't tell them! Okay! Happy now!?"

Yang didn't exactly have any words to say. At first, she thought that Evan's team knew about it, but they really did not. She wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not. But really, she was just more disappointed. At the moment, she was just sitting down on the club floor and Evan was just pinching the bridge of his nose while standing up from all the stress he was feeling.

She really didn't want to make Evan feel insecure around her. I mean, they did become friends very fast, but it seems like for Yang that she's already jumping to all of his personal back-stories that he didn't want anyone to know at that time. Yang echoed the phrase "Me and my big mouth" in her mind to remember how she even got both her and him into this mess.

Yang started to speak up again to say, "A bit more happier. But, what if they figure this out?"

"... I—I don't know... I really don't want to know..." Evan said

"Well, how have they reacted when you told them something that you thought they would get angry at?" Yang asked

Right now, Yang wants to try to reason with Evan. Evan did say he wanted to reason, after all.

Evan thought for a moment to think on what Yang told him and said, "Well, there was one time. I did a solo mission by myself without letting my teammates knowing, even though they told me to not do so. I didn't tell them for a while until they figured it out. Sure, they got a little mad, but they forgave me."

Yang nodded and said, "Doesn't that give you an idea of how they will react?"

Evan took a sharp exhale and furiously shook his head side-to-side, refusing to let that thought provoke his thinking, because he wasn't sure whether it will happen again or not.

He then proceeded to say, "It does, but I don't wanna risk it... I don't want to lose people based on my mistakes!"

Yang had a feeling that Evan would be reluctant to do so. She noticed that Evan had a tendency to not let go of the past. Decided to say one more thing before leaving the "Crime scene" looking club.

"Evan, just try... okay? If you just keep it to yourself, then it's just going to plague you. Please, for me?" Yang said before getting up

Evan looked at Yang and her eyes. He noticed that Yang was wanting for it to happen, though he couldn't guarantee that it would happen today. He put his hands to his hips and sharply inhaled and exhaled in stress.

He then replied to say, "Alright... I get it. I'll do it. BUT! Not today... I will do it, just not today..."

"Okay, that's fine." Yang said. She knew already that Evan was gonna have a catch, but she didn't really care, just as long as he does it.

"Do you need a ride? He he." Yang said to break the ice between her and the freelancer.

Evan immediately answered: "No." Simple as that.

Yang was slightly taken aback by his reply. She didn't really care if he needed one or not, just really surprised by the speed of his answer. So she just nodded at Evan before seeing him grab an umbrella from the floor walk out of the club, in which she followed suit...

 **...**

This person just disliked the rain. Why did he out of all people had to go spy Isshin in the rain... or was it Evan? He didn't know, because both Isshin and his son both looked so similar it was exacerbating. The unknown figure was wearing a dark green trench coat and same color fedora with a white button up shirt. He looked as if he was around his late-20's, 28 to be exact. He looked through the binoculars he had while he was on top of a roof and spied on Evan, who was walking by himself in the rain with an umbrella slightly covering his head. The man had a heavy Italian accent as he was talking to himself when he saw Evan walking in the rain.

"There you are... Now where are you heading?" The mystery man said to himself as he spied on Evan. He then took the binoculars away from his eyes, revealing bronze eyes that shined like the daylight with his darker, more copper-like hair, being more matte than anything. As the man rubbed his eyes from the strain of the binoculars, his scroll started to ring, in which he picked it up accordingly that revealed the name "Unfortunate One" when he saw the screen of his scroll. He snickered at the name and answered the scroll.

The man on the phone had a gruff voice that made him sound really old on the phone, which made the man almost mistaken him for someone else, but he knew to not say that in front of him.

"Hey, got anything?" The man on the phone said

"Yeah, I got a male, blonde figure that's walking though the rain and a... blonde bombshell blazing through the road with a yellow motorcycle that's just going through the rain like it doesn't exist..." The mysterious figure replied.

He knew that the man on the other side of the line was shaking his head because of the slight silence that went through the line.

"I see... what about the one walking through the rain. Got anything about it?" The man said

"It's not an 'it' first of all, it's a 'he'... and _he_ looked like he picked a fight, judging from the injury he has and has blonde hair that's messy as a wild cat living on the streets... pretty fortunate for me to find him first, huh? Unlike you."

The man ignored what his friend said at the ladder of his reply and focused only on what he said first.

"Okay, so you found Evan, right?" The man said

"Yeah, of course."

"Do you know where he's heading?"

"I don't know... I assume you want me to follow him there?"

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes at the man's reply and said, "Ugh, you know I don't like the rain. It messes up my cards!"

"It's all about your cards, huh? Just follow him Felix, okay?"

"Fine." Felix said as he ended the call

" ***Snicker*** Evan, aren't we going to have an experience when we meet? Oh boy~."

Felix sighed and tipped his fedora to where his eyes are not visible and just waltzed stealthily on the roof watching Evan walk through the rain, who didn't keep track of his surroundings and just walked...

 **...**

Silence... That's one word to describe the environment of both team RWBY and ENRG's rooms. For ENRG, silence plagued the room so much that Grey and Redd, the two who are the most outgoing out of all ENRG, where getting somewhat annoyed by the environment. For team RWBY, they enjoyed the silence over being annoyed by it. That was until Yang opened the door, looking...damp...well except her hair. That was because of her helmet, which she didn't use for a while. After Yang took off her helmet, she rubbed her eyes in stress.

"Yang? Are you okay?" Ruby asked

Yang replied rather wearily. "Yeah, just tired is all..."

"Oh, okay. You're also...wet..."

Yang realized with Ruby said and looked at her clothes. Her clothes were soaking wet.

"Yeah... I'm going to have to take another shower, hehe." Yang said. After that was said, she got what looked like her pajamas and walked to the bathroom.

Ruby looked at the bathroom door for a while until the knocking on her door got her attention. She walked to the door and opened it, only to see Redd, Neel, and Grey...but Evan was still gone...

"Oh! Hi guys." Ruby said.

Grey waved and said, "Heyo. We were wondering if Blake could tell us more about her plan? If it's okay with you guys, that is."

Blake took her eye away from the book she was reading and noticed the three teens that Ruby was letting in. She overheard Grey saying that he wanted to know more about her plan, so she bookmarked her book and put it down, which in turn let Blake notice Ruby walking to her.

"Hey Blake? Neel, Redd, and Grey want to know more about your plan with the White Fang." Ruby said

 **...**

Evan finally made it to Beacon. He called an airship not too long ago to pick him up to take him to Beacon. Evan then walked through the main avenue of the academy, only to then arrive to the series dormitory buildings and walk to the building where his room was located.

When he entered into said building, he closed his umbrella and started walking. It was obvious that someone entered into the building from another person's perspective because of the soft carpet combining with Evan's soaked shoes. As Evan walked down to his room, his shoes constantly made sloshing noises with annoyed him because of how loud it was, but he didn't want to care about it.

He eventually got to where his room was at, but was blocked by an obstacle called a door. Evan took his scroll out to unlock the door. Once Evan unlocked the door, he rubbed his eyes, but was greeted with an extreme pain to his head.

"OW!" Evan yelped

He took a sharp inhale and looked at his hand and saw the blood that stained his hand, which made him remember the wound he received when Yang punched him. Usually Evan freaks out when he sees blood, but he was just so stressed out that even using emotions was tiring!

Evan opened the door and just threw his weapon and the umbrella at one place and took off his coat and chucked it, unaware of where it landed. Evan just stood in place, hands and arms limp and weary. He wondered why it was so quiet in the room...then he realized that his team wasn't there. Upon realization, his eyes shot open and he frantically looked around the room again.

"Where are you guys at?" Evan softly spoke to himself. Evan's question was quickly answered when he heard a scream that pierced through the insulation and walls. The scream sounded deep and gruff, like a male voice... Evan was curious to know where the scream came from, so he slightly tilted his body forward and closed his eyes to focus on using his hearing. He listened...carefully...and was then rewarded with hearing a conversation coming from next door of his room. It was from team RWBY. When Evan realized this, he pressed his ear to the wall and listened to the conversation.

 _"NO! Take that atrocious thing away from me!"_

 _"Neel...Zwei is innocent!"_

 _"No he isn't!"_

Evan chuckled and put his ear away from the wall. He thought it was hilarious that a dog, something innocent and playful, could fear one of his teammates. After that humorous moment, Evan decided to go to team RWBY's room to help settle the situation down a bit, but as he was about to exit his room, he froze.

"Yang..." Evan whispered. He remember what happened between the two of them not too long ago, and he was nervous of what would happen if the both of them saw each other again. So Evan took a deep breath to drown his nervousness, and left the room.

Weiss had her hand on her face, embarrassed at the situation at hand while Blake was on top of her bed, also avoiding Zwei. Redd and Grey expressed deadpan looks on their faces as they looked at Neel, who looked like someone that saw death itself.

"Ruby..." Redd said "Can you please get Zwei away from Neel please? Neel is a big wuss versus dogs..."

Ruby looked at Zwei and back at Neel, who was sweating profusely with his eyes dilated in fear against the dog. She then sighed and put Zwei under her bed sheets.

"Okay, he's gone." Ruby said

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

Everyone turned their attention at the door, curious who it might be behind it. Grey blurted out that he will get the door far before anyone else could say anything. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Evan, who had a contagious grin on his face and waved hello. It was obvious that Evan didn't have his coat with him, but what became really obvious was the dried blood that coated some of his hair and forehead, which made Grey curious as to how he received it.

"Evan? Are you okay? What happened?" Grey questioned

"Um, nothing really important..." Evan confessed. Evan looked behind Grey and noticed Neel backed up at one of the corners of the room. "Hey, is Neel okay? He looks like he has seen death itself, or was it a dog?" Evan continued to say with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Neel saw a dog..." Grey said in a neutral tone

Evan softly shook his head. "Hehe, anyway, I was wondering if at all possible we can continue the plan Blake had?" Evan said

Everyone's attention was then zeroed in to Blake, who shot up a bit when she realized that Evan was talking to her.

"Oh, yeah. We can do that." Blake said

Evan clasped his hands together. "Great! Can I come in? Oh, and sorry about the table also..."

 **...**

So far, everyone agreed to what Blake planned out for the raid. For ENRG, it felt odd that they prepared THIS early. They usually plan much later - one week to be exact. Some moments Evan squirmed in irritation when Blake mentioned Adam. He also realized that Yang was nowhere to be seen, which made him curious as where she is.

"Hey, guys. Do you know where Yang is at?" Evan asked team RWBY

"Oh, she's in the bathroom." Ruby replied "She takes a while in there most of the time."

Speaking of the devil, Yang came out of the bathroom, right when Evan was asking where she was. Yang stared at Evan, and so did he. This has caused everyone to feel the tension between the two blondes. It felt...awkward, so to say. The two blondes didn't even say anything to each other, just stared. No sound. Nothing.

"...Right..." Evan said, looking back down at the small table that held Blake's scroll. Yang broke sight of Evan, going back to she wanted to do earlier - put her clothes away. "Anyway, so we get there and start at midnight, right?"

Blake nodded "Yes, Evan."

Evan nodded back. He then noticed that Yang was walking to where Blake was at and stood right next to her. He could tell already that she was curious as to what they were all planning. Hopefully, she didn't feel left out, which he doubted.

"So whatcha guys, doing?" Yang asked. Despite not sounding like she was mad at Evan, she still was...but more disappointed now. She knew it wasn't too smart to say what the two were talking about in front of their teams. Maybe sometime later...

Weiss replied, "Oh, we were reviewing what Blake's plan was again."

"Okay, anything new?"

Redd shook his head sideways "Not really..." Redd continued "But I think someone wants to change something though." He looked at Evan, in turn making Evan use his signature 'Dead Fish' look back at his teammate. Earlier, Redd observed that Evan was trying to mix something up. He didn't ask why, though. But it probably had something to do with that 'Adam' guy that Evan got upset about.

Weiss quirked an eyebrow and looked at Blake. Blake sighed and said, "What is it, Evan?"

Evan scratched the back of his head and sucked air through his teeth. "I was wondering...that if maybe I can come with you when you meet Adam?"

Blake was taken back by Evan's question. She remembered how he reacted when she mentioned Adam. The fury that expressed through his voice reminded herself of Adam when he would get mad at the White Fang members if they got something wrong. She didn't know how things would turn out if they both saw each other. Actually, she doesn't really want to know at all! She looked at Evan again, who seemed pretty serious by his face; she looked at his teammates, who all seemed confused by Evan's question.

"Um...I'm not sure, Evan... What are trying to do?" Blake questioned

Evan was confused at what Blake was trying to get. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean..."

"Before, you were upset when I mentioned Adam... You trying to help me out when it sounded like you have something against him feels... suspicious."

"Why say that? I'm trying to help you out Blake. You fighting alone against that guy is dangerous. He can _kill_ you." Evan pointed out "Plus, Grey can take care of himself."

That part caused Grey to slap Evan's back. Hard.

"Ow, hey, it's true! Hehe."

Grey crossed his arms and looked away. "Well, you didn't have to point it out so eagerly."

"Yeah yeah... Anyway, Blake. Bottom line is, you need someone to help you fight Adam-"

Blake quickly replied to Evan's wrong idea. "I'm not trying to fight Adam. I want to talk to him. That's why I wanted to intervene in this raid, to talk to him."

Evan was slightly dumbfounded by her answer. _Talk to him_? What? That's something not even he would do! Is she trying to kill herself?! Evan's look already gave his team a sign that maybe they should step back just a bit. Ruby observed Evan's friends stepping back a bit and wondered if she should too, in which she actually did.

"Talk to him? Are you joking?" Evan scoffed at Blake

"And what's the matter with that?" Blake said, annoyed

Evan crossed his arms. "Nothing...it's just that...have you even thought of this through? Talking to him won't do! Unless your tongue is actually a dagger, in which you can stab him with!"

Blake tried to ignore Evan's already frustrating attitude and maintained her cool. "I want to talk to him, Evan. Adam doesn't know why he's doing this. I want him on our side!"

"Oh yeah?! _In. Your. Dreams._ That man is a killer and a murderer! Change him? No... He's better dead than anything. Even I would kill him!"

Grey, Neel, and Redd were...shocked to hear Evan, someone to refused to kill, say something like that! Blake was just blown away by his answer. She thought that he must have really despise Adam to the bone. Ruby and Weiss thought similarly. Yang though...was different.

Yang felt the emotions pent up inside her. What Evan said reminded her of what he caused. The White Fang massacre. She thought that someone like him, cheerful and charismatic, must have a dark side to him. What's happening right now gives her enough evidence that there is something in him, a monster, that is ready to strike its prey at any moment. Its just waiting...

"H-how could you say that?" Blake said "Adam is confused. You don't know anything about him!"

"And what do you know about him? Hmm? You seem pretty close to him...Hiding something?"

Blake momentarily stood silent. "I could say the same for you, Evan."

"W-what?" He looked at Blake in surprise "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about." Blake's hair covered her eyes, which gave everyone a vibe of heavy tension. "Why would you hate someone you don't know? I think there are some things we aren't telling each other."

"...You're right..." Evan said "That's why I would like to ask if you were part of the White Fang. Am I right?"

ENRG stood silent. They waited for an answer from Blake, showing no emotion on their faces. Weiss, Ruby, and Yang waited for Blake's answer. They knew already that Blake was part of the White Fang, so they wouldn't be surprised if Blake said yes. They were worried though as to if what may happen if Blake said yes. Yang was ready to defend, so was Weiss, but Ruby...hoped that something horrible wouldn't happen. She wanted to be ready to dispel a conflict if needed.

" ***Sigh*** Yes, I was." Blake said. She was ready to face anything if needed.

Evan was not sure about how to feel at the moment. It didn't surprise him to hear that she was with the Fang, but he also felt mad...because he feels that anyone part of the Fang, or used to be, had to be treated the same...But, he also wondered if he was being biased with the situation. He took a deep breath so that way he could not succumb to the emotions of anger because he knew that emotions would just make the conflict worse. He didn't know why he had to start a conflict, but he hoped that he could stop it.

"I see...it's not a problem I hope, hehe." Evan replied

Team RWBY was baffled... They thought that Evan was going to get _mad_ over the fact about Blake's past. Well, at least he didn't get mad.

"WHAT?!" Team RWBY said simultaneously

"W-what's the problem?" Evan asked

"We all thought you were going to get furious over Blake!" Weiss said

"I thought the same..." Grey asked "Apparently, Evan decided to give himself a mood swing."

"Hey, be quiet." Evan said " ***Sigh*** Look, I know that you girls expected me to be upset at Blake, but I'm not... Okay, maybe a little bit mad—that's besides the point. The whole point is that yes, I resent and despise Adam to the bone. I don't want to say why yet, but I'm certain I'll tell you guys."

Blake nodded in agreement.

"Hey Evan?" Ruby asked

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you have something too? I remember before you passed out a while back that you had a vow? I'm not sure."

Evan thought for a moment. It was completely fine to tell RWBY about it, despite Ruby and Yang knowing already. The only problem? A disappointed blonde. No, not him, but Yang. She knows that he broke his vow—the only thing he cherished from his parents. It would just be more disappointing to Yang if Evan lied again, but instead of one person, it was her team and his.

"Um, yeah, I do." he replied

"What was it?"

"Well...my vow is to never kill a single person. It's actually a lot harder to pull off than you think."

Evan looked at Yang and noticed she was looking down in disappointment. He quickly grew worried, but he put it aside.

Blake noticed that her scroll started to vibrate on the small table, so she picked it up and noticed that there was a red exclamation point at the top of her screen. She tapped on it and noticed the security cameras at the warehouse was spotting the White Fang getting ready to raid the place. Immediately, Blake shot a panicked look at everyone and turned off her scroll.

"Everyone, I have terrible news!" She exclaimed

"What is it?" Weiss asked

"The White Fang, they're there already!"

ENRG and RWBY all had the same face. Shock. It was out of the plan! Blake had more things to explain to them but now they have to get there now!

"Oh, no. We have to get there now!" Grey said

"Come on girls! Let's go!" Ruby said

"Wait, Ruby, were forgetting something." Evan said

"What? What is it?"

Grey and Neel looked at Redd and Evan, who were definitely under-prepared.

"OUR WEAPONS!" They both exclaimed. Evan snapped his fingers immediately and stopped time for everyone except him and Redd.

"Come on, we don't have time on our side!" Evan said. Evan cautiously ran without accidentally hitting his friends, with Redd following suit.

As the two entered their room, time resumed. Noticing this, they both immediately got in touch with their adrenaline and rushed to find their things and get ready. In a flash, they were ready. They got ready so fast it startled Ruby.

"Gah! You guys got ready fast!"

" ***Pant* *Pant*** Yeah, come on we don't have all day!" Redd said, who then ran to the exit of the building.

"Right! Come on, you three, let us get out of here." Evan said, who then ran alongside Redd, which also made Neel, Grey, and Ruby do the same.

It did not take long for the five to exit the building. Yang, Blake, and Weiss were already prepared and have boarded said ship, just waiting for the others to get to the ship. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long one bit for them to board. Everybody was now there. Blake notified to pilot that they were ready and they would like to go the the warehouses and _fast_.

 **At The Warehouses...**

Adam had finally got things situated for his men and were now breaking in through every storage department and began to steal every Schnee Dust Company crate they could find to stock up the ships they had prepared. He was now inside the largest warehouse there and was standing on a metallic bridge, watching his men take every dust crate there. Adam was quite satisfied by how everything was going. Structured, uninterrupted, and efficient.

"Update sir?" Said the White Fang member next to him.

"Yes."

"We have over 30 crates of dust and we're still counting."

"Good. Get a small ship ready for me. Make sure it's not noticeable."

"Yes sir." The henchman said nothing else and walked away.

Adam un-sheathed his weapon and inspected it. He knew that the red bladed chokuto struck fear in his victims eyes as they saw the after-image of his sword as the final thing they saw. The black handle? It made it easy to handle for him to slay with ease. He then put it back into its sheath and exhaled a gruff sigh.

 _"I'll be waiting...my love."_


	17. ONE BIG UPDATE!

Has it been forever? Yes.

Do I have a reason for not uploading? I suppose.

Well, here is the reason why. The reason why is because this story is going to receive a rewrite, that's all I'm going to say. Why? I am very sure many of you have noticed that there are many problems with this story. I mean, A LOT!

I know it is quite sudden, but it is something I want to address now, because I believe with these changes, this story would prove to be more entertaining to read. ENRG will have some major changes to them and so will my narration, as I have found beneficial research to improve my writing as well as great criticism from other authors.

Shoutouts to the authors who helped:

DatRTfantho

MTop70

These two are good! Check out their stories for yourselves!

 ** _ALSO! I WILL NOT DELETE THIS STORY! I AM JUST GOING TO REUPLOAD AND REPLACE THE TITLES, AS FOR SOME I HAVE NEW TITLES! DON'T WORRY, THIS WILL NOT BE REMOVED!_**

To answer some reviews...

To answer your question, Guest reviewer...

Yes! Need, Redd, and Grey are going to be important, and going to be more important in this new revision of "RWBY: ENRG"! Stay tuned!

Oh, for your review, Runelt99... Maybe, just maybe...

Thank you guys and have a good one!


End file.
